WitFit: Fall 2011: Road
by SammieLynnsMom
Summary: Sometimes, the road you don't think you should travel, is the one where you've always belonged. This is based off the Fall WitFit prompts, starting with Road. E&B
1. Road

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Road  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Of all the places we could have been sent to live, I'd never understand why we got stuck in the middle of nowhere Kentucky meets Tennessee meets 'What State am I in now?' Literally, the place sat on both states line and just going from one side to the other should have a sign that reads: 'Welcome to Tennessee, you are now leaving Kentucky, come back soon…ya know, like when you drive home later today.'<p>

The surrounding towns weren't horrible, but there simply wasn't much to do, especially when my mom harped on me constantly about being more social. The truth was, I liked to read, so I did…a lot. After school, I'd take a drive to the park, sit down, and read. Words were comfort, especially in a family where things changed all the time. At eighteen, I've seen ten different schools, nine states, one other country, and a handful of times where it was just me and my mom.

My dad was a Cornel in the Army, which is exactly how we found ourselves at Fort Campbell, Kentucky; home to the 101st Screaming Eagles. You couldn't really miss that point given the copious amounts of signs that lined the roads on and off the post.

The reality was, I was just biding my time until college. I had plans to attend Dartmouth and work my way through an English degree so that I could teach. I loved children, but I didn't want to work in an elementary school. I saw myself in high school, and maybe even college. What I didn't see was becoming my mom.

I had a strong love for my father and for my country. I sat through countless deployments, field trainings, and missions away. I knew what holidays were like with and without my family complete, and I knew that wasn't what I wanted. One day, I did want to be married with children of my own, but I wanted stability. In fact, I craved stability. Most Army brats become Army wives, and that just wasn't for me.

Of course, that all changed one freezing winter day in January. I saw him walking on the side of the road as I made my way to school. His head was down, though I could read the back of his patrol cap, even though he walked quickly. I knew he was a soldier on a mission getting from point A to B though I had no idea why he didn't own a car. Fort Campbell was huge, and it wasn't always easy to walk because of the size, yet, every day for the past month I've seen him walking, always at the same time.

The weather outside was frigid, the snow was starting to come down hard, and I knew by the time I got to school class would be cancelled. Before Fort Campbell, we were in Alaska so the snow didn't bother me, but the good people of Kentucky and Tennessee would treat it like a national emergency. In fact, snow plows were replaced by tractors, but I knew my vehicle could handle just about anything. It was why my dad got it for me. This storm had literally come out of nowhere this morning, and when I saw the temperature in my SUV read twenty-two degrees I knew what needed to be done.

So, with my hazard lights on, I pulled over and waited for you to catch up. I rolled my window down and watched you move closer through my side mirror. I put my heater on full blast and adjusted the heat to the passenger seat. I was sure he was frozen, because only a few seconds of the window down and I was shivering. When he had to take a large step around to get past my SUV I felt bad because hestepped into a heavy amount of snow as a result.

"Hey," I hollered once he got close enough to hear. "Come here."

He leaned towards me with an unreadable expression. However, it gave me the ability to finally see his face. My breath was blown away by his beauty, but I knew I called him over for a purpose as the wind blew into my car and made me shake again.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked as I hit the un-lock button on the passenger side door.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm a bad liar? I'm not sure...I technically had three WitFits in my e-mail, one went to end Thrifty, and next in line for my new story...it came out faster than I expected it too. Again, it'll be short-ish and sweet, I'll update multiple times a week...hopefully you like it. Like Thrifty, it's a storyline I've had for a while with no way to get out...well, this is how I'll get it out and on paper. <strong>

**And, for those who live in and around Fort Campbell, I mean no disrespect. This was our first base, and seeing tractors plow snow was a serious culture shock when you move from Florida. It was a lovely base, and we'd like to go back one day.** **Like my husband will say, once a 101st Solider, always a 101st Soldier! Hooah!**


	2. Patch

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Patch  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: patch

I watched as his eyes darted from my SUV to outside and back again. I knew he was weighing his options, but my vehicle was slowly being overpowered by the cold.

"Darling, just get in, and tell me where to bring you," I order. "I'm cold, so just come on, okay?" My tone only dropped the demanding side a little bit.

"Yes, ma'am," I heard him say quietly as my door opened, and he moved to get in. I rolled up the window and readjusted the heat so most of the vent blew his way. His nose was bright red, and his eyelashes actually had snow frozen to them.

"Now, where are you going?" I asked, and he rattled off the address. Dread overtook me at the mention of the Rakkasan's…I knew that area of post very, very well. My father was the Brigade Commander, and I knew it wouldn't take long before someone spotted me and reported back to him what I had done. I sighed, but kept driving.

The roads were still heavily covered in snow and traffic was relatively light given the time of day. My cell phone chirped, and I only looked down for a second before nodding my head at the message. No school…go figure.

"So, you're an engineer?" I questioned next as a way to get him talking.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered quietly.

"Um, look, I get the ma'am thing, but I'm pretty sure you're older than me, so how about you just call me Bella, okay?" I pleaded sweetly as I looked over at him.

"Bella, you look like a Bella," he replied, and I chuckled. I had never heard that before.

"So, how about you, do you have a name?" I prompted, and he told me it was Edward.

When we pulled into the company parking lot, all we saw were cars leaving, and I knew the Post Commander must have come down with a release order for non-essential personnel.

"Thank you for the ride," he said before he turned to open the door.

"Um, look, I'm pretty sure you're just going to get released. Go talk to your supervisor, and I'll drive you back home," I offered, but he looked skeptical.

"Really, I don't want to be a bother, and I'm sure you have somewhere else you need to be," he excused, but I shook my head no and raised my phone.

"Nope, sure enough, my plans were cancelled, so hurry up and don't keep me waiting," I ordered, and I swore I saw his eyes roll.

Sure enough, two minutes later he was back in my car, and I was pulling out of the parking lot.

"So, Edward, what are you going to do on your day off?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Clean my barracks maybe, or just catch up on sleep," he answered boringly, but that just wasn't going to happen.

"Want to go get some breakfast instead?" I offered, though I wasn't really taking no for an answer. I was the driver after all.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure if I'm off they're going to shut the gates down and most places will close early," he tried to point out, but I shook my head.

"It'll take a bombing to get the main gate shut down, and I know a place that is always open. Come on, please?" I playfully pouted.

"Look," he said as he shifted towards me. "You're not wearing a ring, so I'm assuming you're not a Army wife. Your car has stickers, a blue one might I add, which means I think you're a student at the local high school, and you're an Army child. If I'm right, then I'll go to breakfast with you, but I need to at least know your age."

"I turned eighteen last September," I rattled off. "And, yes, I'm an Army brat, but school was cancelled."

I watched Edward visibly relax, but I didn't miss how he pointed out that he knew I was an Officer's child. The blue 'Fort Campbell, KY' sticker was a bit hard to miss; kind of like the specialist patch on his coat. Not that rank mattered to me, because it didn't, but I knew the divide that was always there. However, that applied to my dad, not to me.

"Well, since you know my age, fess up, how old are you?" I asked to break the tension that rose in my vehicle.

"I'm twenty," Edward answered. "I'll be twenty-one in June."

"See, nothing to worry about. If we somehow get stranded in this white Kentucky blizzard we couldn't even legally get drunk together to keep warm," I tease, and you started to howl. I realized it was the first time you've actually let go since you got in my SUV.

"You do not say what I expect you to say," Edward teased as he calmed down.

"Glad I could entertain you today, Edward," I mocked offense.

"Oh don't turn girly on me now," he said as he shifted in his seat again. "But, seriously, your parents won't mind?"

"Doubtful, my mom keeps saying she wishes I'd make some new friends," I laughed as I saw the Screaming Eagles sign in my rear-view mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>It is true...on Fort Campbell blue stickers are for Officer's and red stickers are for Enlisted. It's pretty easy to figure out who is who, though, to be honest, I've never let rank get in my way before. It is also very common for the post to be released when snow happens because it's dangerous. Roads change from green or yellow conditions to red or black. Black is a total shut down, but that is rare...red is more common. At that point, it's too much of a risk to the Army to keep it's soldiers working...a soldier who dies because his car spun out from ice is a soldier who dies needlessly. <strong>

**I am an Army wife and I have been to Fort Campbell and the Rakkasan's do exist-though, they're crazy! Okay, maybe not crazy, but very gunge-hoe Army...not that there is anything wrong with that, but when it's your first encounter with the Army you go WOAH! We were with the Currahee, but worked on the same side of post as the Rak's.**


	3. Dismiss

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Dismiss  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, where exactly are we going?" Edward asked curiously as I turn onto Fort Campbell Boulevard.<p>

"Waffle House," I answered immediately.

"Waffle House?" he sounded skeptical, but I turned and nodded.

"Yeah, they never close, and I love their hashbrowns," I replied easily, because, well, I really liked them. And, the truth was, I'm not even sure an attack of zombies could get them to shut their doors.

"You do know the reputation of Waffle House, right?" he sounded frightened, and I laughed.

"I do, but that's only at night, and it's like eight in the morning. I'm sure the loose Army wives and drunk soldiers are all safely tucked into their beds by now," I shot back, but I didn't miss the way your eyes went wide.

"You sound very jaded for only being eighteen." I'd think he was teasing if he didn't sound so serious.

"Maybe, but this is how I grew up. I can spot a barracks whore a mile away, and I know they all dream of having their perfect Army guy, yet have no idea what that really means," I dismissed with a shrug.

"So, I'm assuming you don't see yourself as an Army wife?" Edward teased, and I sighed.

"No, it's never been a goal of mine to be honest with you, but I've never met a soldier worth considering either," I stated before focusing my eyes back on the road as I turned into the small parking lot.

I was amazed when Edward shot out of my car and opened my door for me, and I eyed him skeptically as I got out.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing, I'm just…" I trailed off. "You're adorable, that's all."

When we got to the door, he opened it, and we chose our seat. A few tables were already being used, but the place was relatively dead, and the waitress just looked happy to have more customers.

"So, besides hashbrowns, what do you suggest? I've never been here before," Edward questioned curiously as he looked down at the menu.

"You've never been to Waffle House before?" I mocked shock.

"No," he whispered as he stared straight into my eyes.

"Well, if that's the case, where do you go to let the buzz wear off after Kicker's?" I shot back so quickly it gave me a chance to see his real expression. Color me shocked when I realized you'd never been to the local country bar before. I'm not sure why that fact shocked me so much, but it did. "Okay, so you don't party or club, tell me, Edward, what do you do around here?"

"I work and work some more, and I clean my barracks, talk to my family back home, and sleep. And, if I'm feeling really antsy, I may watch a movie or two," he joked with a smile. My eyes narrowed as I shook my head.

"That sounds kind of boring," I informed him. "Though seriously, why don't you own a car? And, I totally suggest the hashbrowns with tons of cheese and onions. It's the only thing worth eating here."

"I had a car." He sighed. "But, then we were set to deploy so I sold it, then the deployment got pushed back, and there wasn't a point to buying another one. I was supposed to be gone in November, but it's now January and…" Edward shrugged his shoulders, but I knew what he meant.

My dad was supposed to be gone in November too, but then the mission got re-assigned and they were now due to leave in late-February.

"You leave soon, don't you?" I asked even though I knew the answer, and you nodded your head.

"Will your family come see you? Anyone special?" my tone softened, and I wasn't even sure why.

"Um, yeah, my mom, dad, and sister plan to come out for a few days, but as far as anyone special, no one holds that spot right now," his tone matched my own.

I nodded my head and was about to say something else when Nancy, our waitress, asked for our order. I order my normal, and I was surprised when Edward said just to double it.

"How about you, Miss Bella without-a-last-name; I know you're in school, what about after?" he asked, and I shrugged avoiding the reference to my name.

"I want to teach English, so I'll go to college, and who knows. I've never lived a civilian life, so I'm sure it will be an adjustment," I answered casually.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be weird for you, but something tells me you'll manage," he teased for a second before we launched ourselves into a game of twenty questions. He wanted to know all about my interests, and I wanted to know his. Our food came and went, and we managed to even order seconds because we sat there for so long. When I glanced down at my phone and realized it was close to noon, I knew we needed to head back. The plower's had been out, so driving wouldn't be too bad, and I didn't tell my mom about my field trip off post.

"I've got it," Edward announced as he pulled his debit card out and handed it to Nancy.

"You didn't need to do that," I stated, but he just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"I'd be a pretty bad date if I made you pay for your own food," he brushed off quickly, and my eyes widened at the word date.

"Is this a date? I know I asked you, but I've never really dated anyone before, was that was this was?" I asked feeling insecure for the first time since he got into my SUV.

"I'm not really sure, but it kind of felt like one. I've never dated anyone in high school before, or, well, at least, not since I was in high school," he amended, but I rolled my eyes.

"You're not that old, Edward," I shot back.

"I know that, but had you told me you were not of age, I would have gotten out of your vehicle before we left the post. Though, you never did tell me who your father was," he pointed out, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he asked.

I ignored the question until we got back into my SUV. Like before, he opened all the doors, and I realized he was right…this pretty much was a date.

"I'll tell you who my dad is, but you need to promise me you won't freak out," I tried to prep him, but I knew he were going to flip anyway.

"I promise, maybe," he stated seriously.

"Well, my name is Isabella Swan," I explained, and I heard him gasp.

"You're Cornel Swan's daughter?" he whispered.

"Um, yeah," I answered cautiously.

"I should have known when I didn't have to tell you where to go, well, I wasn't expecting that, but I should have known he was in my brigade. However, the Brigade Commander, Bella, really? You've been an Army brat for how long? Do you not realize what your father could do to me?" he sounded panicked.

"It'll be fine," I stated, "Besides, no one has to know. I'll drop you off, and maybe I'll see you the next time I have to run something to my dad. No one will be the wiser." Even though I said the words I didn't like them. I didn't want to drop him off and never talk to him again. For the first time, I talked to someone I enjoyed talking to, and I didn't want to lose that because of my dad.

"For you maybe," he shot back as he handed me his ID to get through the gate.

The guard barely told us to have a good day, and I was back to driving to the Third Brigade barracks. Edward didn't bother telling me where to go because he knew I already knew how to get there.

I parked my car twenty minutes later and let Edward get out. He didn't say a word, but his eyes looked worried. I wanted to reassure him, but I didn't, because I didn't want my own voice to betray me. The idea of dating a soldier was still somewhat repulsive, but we could be friends...I was sure he needed a friend, especially with his deployment coming up so soon.

When the door shut, I slouched into my seat and sighed. My mom wondered why I didn't have friends…Edward's reaction was no different than some of the kids at school. I would also be 'COL Swan's daughter.'

Of course, what I hadn't expected was a knock on my window. I rolled it down and was met with the face of my father…go figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Waffle House-horrible reputation at night, and Kicker's was no better. <strong>

**3rd Brigade=The Rakkasan's**

**I'll be doing one more update tonight because we leave tomorrow for Branson. They're doing a huge thing for all military this weekend, including a free hotel room, so we're taking the kids down for the weekend to get away. We come back on Monday.  
><strong>


	4. False

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: False  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hi, Daddy," I said cautiously when his face came into view. "Want a ride?"<p>

"As a matter of fact, I would," he answered gruffly and moved to get into the passenger seat. "We can talk here or at home, I'll let you choose."

"I'm rather comfortable here." I sighed back and turned to face him. "Why are you here?"

"I was doing barracks inspections," he answered back, and I snorted.

"You're joking, right? Brigade Commanders don't do barracks inspections," I shot back.

"Well, I decided to tag along today, and what a better day than when my soldiers are off and ready to show me their rooms. Of course, I saw all, but one, yet something tells me you know exactly whose room that was." He narrowed his eyes, but I rolled mine. He may be 'COL Swan' to his soldiers, but I was still his daughter.

"I have a fair idea, but how did you know where I was? I didn't even call mom," I replied, and he nodded.

"This morning, I was there when I saw you pull in, drop Specialist Cullen off, then wait, pick him back up, and disappear for nearly four hours. I asked your mother where you were, and she told me with school out, she figured you went somewhere to read like you always do," he retold his morning. "So, how long have you been seeing Specialist Cullen, Isabella Marie?"

"I'm not seeing him, Dad," I stated quickly. "He was walking on the side of the road, and I felt bad. I've watched the same guy walk for a month now and with the temperature I offered him a ride. I got the message about school right before I pulled in, and when I saw everyone leaving I told him to check-in, and I'd drive him back. Then, I invited him out to breakfast, which is where we've been. I waited for the plow's to come out before coming back to post. He did nothing wrong and hadn't mom been harping on me again to make new friends?"

"Friends? Seriously Bella, this is my soldier. Not just any soldier, but mine, do you know the position you could put me in?" he sounded more concerned than angry.

"Dad, Edward doesn't work in Brigade; he works in the company, which puts two entire Chain of Commands between you two, so I think you're safe. I know the fraternizing policy well; you've made me memorize it." I raised my eyebrow at him to show him I wasn't backing down. People may be scared of him, but I wasn't.

"Are you going to talk to him again?" he asked, and I shrugged. "Let me guess, he said he couldn't when you finally told him who you were, at the last second, right, Bella?" And, that was why our relationship worked…he knew me. As much as I wanted to tell him his statement was false, I couldn't, and he knew it. "Maybe it's for the best, he does leave soon."

"That somehow makes him not worth my effort?" I challenged, and he sighed. "Dad, I just wanted a friend, it's not my fault the kid on the side of the road happened to be in third. Of all the soldiers on the base, of course he was yours. Tell me this, he's in the company will you touch him?"

My dad's face went blank as he studied me. I knew he was watching for me to back down, but I wasn't going to, and I wasn't even sure why. I knew Edward for all of a few hours, but this was more than just Edward…this was how it always went, and I was sick of it.

"There is no reason for me to harm his career," he stated evenly, "Nor would I without a reason. Bella, I know you're eighteen, but you're still in high school and under my roof. I set the rules in our house, and you know this. What will you do if I kicked you out?"

My stomach dropped, but I knew him better than this.

"You won't. Not because I'm untouchable, but because I'm your daughter, and you love me, sometimes I believe you may even love me more than the Army." It was a low blow, but I was annoyed.

Disappointment showed on his face before he shook his head and moved to get out.

"We raised you better than that, Isabella," he said almost remorsefully. "And, it seems I have one more room to go inspect now. Wouldn't be fair if he got out of it, don't you think?"

My mouth dropped as he shut my door.

* * *

><p>I refused to let myself think about her. Sure, Bella was sweet and nice and easy to talk to, but she was a high school senior and the daughter of my Brigade Commander. There wasn't anything good that could come out of talking to her, so I wouldn't…and I'd stop thinking about her too, hopefully.<p>

I sighed and sat on my bed, my eyes catching the family photo I kept on my nightstand. It was taken before my dad lost his job, which explained why we were all smiling so brightly.

When the economy crashed, so did my town. It was founded on factories and automobiles, and, of course, when car sales dropped, so did my dad's job. He was lucky enough to leave with a small severance pay given his fifteen years of service to the company, but it didn't take long before that was gone. The only job he could find was stocking at a grocery store, but it wasn't enough, so my mom went back to work, but that didn't last long either. My mom wasn't a bad worker, but most of what she could find was temp jobs that weren't always stable. Some days she'd show up and work twelve hours and the next day get sent home before she even clocked in. Slowly, we made it by, but it wasn't easy.

After graduating from high school, I started working. I stocked at the grocery store hand-in-hand with my father, but eventually the store couldn't afford us both. My dad was making more, so I stepped away and tried for months to find anything, until one day I saw an Army recruiter at the mall. It hadn't even dawned on me to think of the military, but it was like the answer to my prayers.

I left for basic only a month later, and in a world where I thought I'd fail, I thrived. Being quiet and diligent worked to my favor, and I graduated from AIT at the top of my class. When I got my first assignment, I was excited to go, but I was more excited that I reached the rank of Specialist so quickly. It would be another six months before I could even attempt to look at being a Sergeant, but it meant more money. Every month, I would take whatever I could and send it home. My dad hated accepting it and swore he kept a running tally to pay me back, but it helped them get by. While most of my squad would spend their money on alcohol and clubs, I was as smart as I could be. I saved every cent possible that I didn't send home and only ate at the DFAC for food unless I couldn't. Today, at Waffle House, was the most money I had spent, outside of dry cleaning, since my first month at Fort Campbell. I outfitted my room with a simple computer, iPod, and small TV and DVD player. Compared to most of the barracks rooms it was nothing, but, for me, it was enough.

My thoughts were lost for a good while before I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone, but that didn't mean people didn't randomly show up.

The door flung open, and I thought my heart stopped beating.

"COL Swan, how can I help you?" I stuttered as I moved myself to parade rest.

"I'm here for a surprise room inspection, Specialist Cullen. I came in earlier, but you were absent, so I was doubling back through," he informed me, so I moved out of his way.

"Yes, sir. Come in, sir," I stated, though he didn't need my permission. These were his barracks after all, and he could come and go as he pleased.

"Stand in the corner, Specialist," he ordered, and I moved to the far corner of the room.

He checked the floor, looked from side-to-side and stepped into the walk-in closet. His face was unreadable as he moved, but I felt like I was going to faint. If he was here when Bella dropped me off, then I was sure he knew.

"At ease, Specialist," he said after a minute, but I only dropped my hands. I didn't dare move from my position without more of an order. "I said, at ease, son."

I slowly pulled my legs back together and stood before him.

"Your room is immaculate, in fact, the cleanest one I've seen today. Which earned you this, though it's hard for me to give this to you now," he praised as he handed over his coin. It wasn't the first coin I'd ever received for doing something above and beyond, but it would now be my highest ranking coin. "Specialist, for someone who has made rank as quickly as you have, I expect you to be smart. Or, at least, half as smart as Commander Crowley seems to think you are. So, can you please explain to me why you were out with my seventeen-year-old daughter this morning?"

As the question flew from his mouth, I froze again. The coin in my hand felt like it weighed a ton as I blinked in shock at Bella's age. She told me she was eighteen, but I never asked for her ID. I wasn't expecting her to lie to me.

"Sir, I have no explanation except to say that I'm sorry if you feel I disrespected your daughter. It was not my intent, nor do I plan to speak to her again in the future. I understand the titles clearly marked within the UCMJ and will take whatever punishment you see fit," I spouted off though I internally cringed at each word. Even without proof of a sexual relationship, which I knew he could never get, mere speculation could cause disciplinary action on a soldier. I'd seen it before, and now I could only hope I didn't lose my job. My eyes flickered to the picture of my family involuntarily, and I frowned.

"Is this your family?" he asked totally catching me off guard.

"Yes, sir, my father, mother, and sister," I relayed.

"Where is home for you?" he questioned next, and I replied Forks, Ohio. "Ohio, huh? The economic fall left that state in shambles didn't it?"

"Yes, sir. My father lost his job, my mom has tried to help as best as she can, but work is few and far between. I tried to help too, but it wasn't enough, so I joined the Army, sir," I retold my story to him.

"Specialist, do you know the first thing I'm told by a soldier when they're questioned on an encounter with an under-aged minor?" I opened my mouth to answer, but he continued speaking, and I realized the question was rhetorical. "The first thing, every single time has been 'But she said…" each and every time. Yet, when I asked you, that was not what I was told, why?"

"Sir, I did ask Bella her age, and she told me she turned eighteen last September. She also asked my age, and I informed her that I was twenty, However, as a soldier, it is my responsibility to uphold the morals and values of the United States Army. In this case, it was not Bella's responsibility to give me her age, and even though I didn't question her, I should have. I could have asked for her ID to verify, but I didn't. Therefore, it was not Bella's mistake for lying, but mine for not verifying," I explained, and he nodded.

COL Swan brought his hand to his face and rubbed his chin. His eyes narrowed, but I wasn't sure what he was thinking. He was normally a hard man to read and now even more so.

"Do you have feelings for my daughter? Tell me now, and I want the truth," he ordered, and I sighed.

"Sir, I'm not sure what the point of feeling would be. I'm twenty and she is seventeen, and there are certain lines I would never cross. I do believe Bella is a very intelligent girl with a bright future, and if the circumstances were different, she is someone who I would approach for a date. However, given what I know now, I never would," I explained.

"You do know, if you were to befriend her you would never be welcomed in my home as long as you're in this Brigade, or I am in charge. Outside of work, I would never be able to talk to you, and that she would never be allowed to step foot into this barracks," he went on, but I wasn't sure why.

"Sir, given the situation, yes I would understand that if the roles were different. Given your rank and position, it would fall under the non-fraternizing policy. I would never expect nor ask for special treatment, nor would I expect anything else. The relationship would also have to be kept a secret, for my sake, at least."

"I'm not immune, Specialist. Do not ever think that just because my wings fly means they can't be shot down," he corrected me, and I nodded. "Now, given the situation we're in, I'm at a standstill. You are up for a position within the Brigade. It's an assistant job and not one a Specialist has held in a very long time, but that comes with a choice. If you work in the Brigade I would be forced to ban even a simple friendship."

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand, if Bella is…" I was interrupted.

"Bella turned eighteen in September, she didn't lie to you about that, but I needed to know your character. I am your Brig Commander, but I am also her father. When Bella tells me that she didn't reveal who she was until you were coming back, I believe her, because it's something she would do. She's had a hard time adjusting to this post, more so than ever before, and she could use a friend. Though I suppose she could have chosen differently, she hasn't, and even if you didn't attempt to contact her again, she would come to you, of that, I'm certain. She is, after all, my child, and she will get what she wants.

"So, you have my permission to befriend her, though given our deployment and what she thinks she wants for the future, I'd like that to be left there. If she chooses different after high school, so be it, but for now, you can be her friend, but only if you turn down the position that you may or may not be offered. Think about your options and choices."

COL Swan took out a pen and paper and wrote down a number. He left it on my desk and walked out leaving me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the longer update :) I'll see you again on Monday! Back to Laundry I go!<br>**


	5. Refect

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Reflect  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Reflect

When I walked over to my table, I was surprised to see a nine-digit phone number written on the paper. I blinked at it a few times, but had no idea what to do with it.

For a few weeks now there had been talks about different positions opening up within the Brigade. They generally went to NCO's, so I didn't even consider the possibility that I would be offered a spot. The benefit of working in Brigade was the networking and security. If I deployed with Brigade, it would mean more traveling from FOB to FOB, but it could also mean nicer accommodations. I'd also meet people, some people of much higher rank than I, and if I impressed them I would always have their support.

However, the downfall to Brigade was you couldn't screw up…period. In the same breathe, I could impress them or I could be laughed out, and after spending the last six months training with my squad I wasn't sure I even wanted to change now. I was with other guys that I trusted…I knew them, they knew me, and there was a camaraderie that didn't just form overnight.

When I had to factor in Bella, which I already didn't know where to put her, I was utterly confused, so I pulled out my phone and called home.

"Hello, brother, dear," Alice's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey, who's home?" I asked.

"Well, if you didn't want to talk to me you're stuck, as I'm the only one home," she replied, and I sighed. "But, maybe I can help?" Alice wasn't a bad little sister, but at sixteen I wasn't sure she'd understand exactly what I was going through. Of course, I laid it out there anyway and earned more than a few laughs in the process. "Sounds to me like you need to call this Bella and take her out. I mean, even if you turn down the position, assuming it's offered to you, you need to do it for you not because of her. At the same time, maybe she's worth getting to know, and maybe she isn't, but you won't get that answer by doing nothing."

"When did you get so smart?" I asked shocked at her logic.

"Edward, we were both forced to go grow up too quickly because we had to. I just retained some of the wisdom a little faster than you've learned it," she teased, but there was a trace of sorrow in her voice. We did have to grow up faster than we should have, as did most of our friends, and I think I'd mourn the loss of her youth more than my own. It wasn't so bad for me, but I really didn't know what Alice would be doing after she graduated.

We talked a little bit more about home, and Alice spoke candidly about how it's really going. Our dad was looking at work out-of-state, which meant relocating, but that may be for the best thing. I knew my parent were just trying to let Alice stay put through high school, but it may not happen that way, and Alice sounded okay with it. Our mom was stressed, which I figured, though I hated that I couldn't do more. In six months, I could be looked at for a promotion, and I'd push for it.

After getting off the phone with Alice, I realized the time and headed down to the DFAC. I met up with a few guys I worked with, and no one seemed the wiser to my earlier encounter with the COL's daughter. I appreciated that, and the general chatter about the weather and the next day. Apparently the weather looked equally as bad, and, if the rumors were true, the post commander was just going to call the next day off too. If that turned out to be the case, I looked forward to catching up on some sleep and maybe hitting the gym for some extra PT.

By the time I got back to my room, I was still equally confused, but opted to put Bella's number in my phone. At the very least, I wouldn't lose it.

I laid in bed after throwing on a movie and reflected on the day I had. Bella's smile was at the forefront of my thoughts. The sound of my phone woke me up from trance, and I smiled to see it was home.

"Hello."

"Edward, you're still awake. Sorry to call so late, your sister said you called earlier," my mom spoke cheerily into the phone.

"Hey, yeah I'm still awake," I replied as I sat up. "I was just calling to say hi."

"Your sister said you may be calling for advice," my mom hedged, and I should have known better than to believe Alice would have kept her mouth shut.

"What did she tell you?" I asked so I didn't repeat anything.

"Well, she told me everything, but I'd like to know what you want to know," my mom answered, and I groaned.

"How about what do I do?" I chuckled into the phone because I knew she wouldn't have the answer for that.

"Edward, do what makes you happy. You've spent so much time taking care of everyone but yourself, maybe it's time you start looking towards your future," she explained, and I sighed.

"But a spot in the Brigade could mean making rank faster," I shot back, but she laughed at me. "It would mean more money, Mom."

"Oh, Edward, if this is about money than I would say you know better. Your father and I appreciate all you do for us, but we're making it. We don't have a lot left over, but we're getting by. My sweet boy, you can't put your life on hold for us. We won't be happy if you do. You need to decide this for yourself. Maybe she's worth it?" she hinted, and I nodded to no one.

"I'll think about it," I promised, and she told me it was all she could ask for.

I clicked off the phone a few minutes later and was meant with a text letting me know there was no work for the next day. That should have excited me, instead, I dreaded being alone with my own thoughts. At least at work I'd stay busy not thinking about Bella Swan.

* * *

><p>"How was your day, sweetie?" my mom asked sweetly as I walked in.<p>

"It was good," I replied nervously, not knowing if my dad had told here where I was or not. I knew my mom would understand, but I really didn't want to talk about it. I also felt a little guilty for the way I left things with my dad. I knew it was a low blow to attack his love for me, but I was frustrated with him. I also silently hoped that Edward came out of his inspection unscathed. Part of me felt guilty for not being more upfront, but I really enjoyed talking to him...I liked being in our own bubble for a few hours, even if it bursted at the end.

"Why don't you help me with this? I have a meeting tomorrow night, and I'm supposed to bring a dessert," she explained, and I nodded. I could see the recipe was for her famous chocolate chip cookies so I started pulling out the butter and sugar.

Several minutes passed by as we worked hand-in-hand making several batches for her event. I swore, my mom's calendar was fuller than ever at this base. If it wasn't an FRG Meeting, it was a meeting with the Battalion, and if it wasn't that, it was Brigade. I didn't begrudge how often she was gone, but I missed the days when she was home more.

"So," she started when she began to form the dough. "Why don't you tell me about this boy?"

I gasped as my head swung towards her…he had called

"Um, there isn't much to tell. I offered him a ride, I was bored, we went to breakfast, and I dropped him off," I rattled of as her eyes went wide.

"Isabella! You just picked someone up from the side of the road? Do you know how dangerous that is?" she scolded, and I realized that my dad hadn't called.

"Oh, I thought dad called you," I muttered, and my mom shook her head no. So, I started from the beginning with a sigh.

"Well, that sounds complicated," she mused. "But Bella, if you want to get to know this boy, I won't allow Charlie to get in your way. How old is he again?"

"He's twenty," I answered, and she nodded.

"I guess that could be worse, but honey, when I said make friends I meant like kids in your school," she informed me, and I nodded.

"I know, it's just…I just don't fit in here," I whispered with tears in my eyes. I was never one to be emotional, nor was I one to let people knock me down, but the people here were just lacking. Most of my school was made up by other officer kids, and all was going fine until my dad had to discipline someone. I wasn't even sure all the details, but, one day, James Hunter came to class, spouted off some rumors, and my friends dropped liked flies. Of course, they weren't really friends, but it was hard when I had only lived here for a few months, and he had been here for a few years.

I knew the lives of our parents weren't supposed to interfere with us, but, the truth was, it did. Without proof that James' dad sent him after me, which I doubted he did since James was vile anyway, there was nothing that could be done. So instead, I spent my time reading or writing and biding my time until I left.

Talking with Edward today was the first time I'd had such a long conversation with someone even close to my age. Lying, or well, evading the truth wasn't my smartest decision, but I wanted to get to know him and him me, without the pretense of who I was related too.

I loved my dad…I really did, but sometimes I wished he wasn't who he was. It was selfish, but it was the truth…perhaps a hard truth to admit.

I excused myself to my room a few minutes after the first batch was in the oven and started reading over an assignment that was due at the end of the week. It was a history project on the Civil War, and while it should have held my attention it just didn't.

My mom walked in to tell me they had called off school for the next day, but I just nodded my head before she walked out. I wasn't in the mood for talking, and only popped out for a few bites when she called me for dinner.

"Hey, Bella," my dad called from his office before I could sneak back away.

"Hi," I said quietly when I walked into his room. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"I know," he accepted with a nod. "I wanted to talk to you about Edward."

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Um, yeah, Specialist Cullen, but I assumed you'd appreciate me calling him by his given name," he corrected.

"Go on," I prompted, but he sighed. My dad never sighed, in fact, he looked nervous…he was never nervous.

"I just wanted you to know that there is a chance he won't be able to spend time with you, but I don't want you to think you did anything wrong. The thing is Bella, we never talk about work, and Specialist Cullen is up for something within Brigade. Before today, he didn't know that, but if he takes it, you have to understand…" my dad tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"So, let me see if I have this straight, you've asked a soldier to pick between his job and me?" I replied astonished.

"Well, no, not like that…"

"Then what is it Dad? Obviously he'll choose his job," I snapped and walked out. My dad tried to grab my attention, but I didn't turn back, and I side-stepped my mom for the stairs.

A million emotions flew within me, but the first and strongest was definitely rage. I had never hated the Army. Sure, my dad missed most of my birthday's since the war started, and with that meant a lot of holidays too. He made up for it while he was home, but this was the first time the Army was getting in the way of something I wanted. Like, really, wanted.

I barely recognized the beep of my cell phone when it went off. I was sure it was my mom telling me to calm down or come talk to her...she's felt so hip since she learned how to text, but it wasn't her. Instead, it was from a number I didn't recognize.

_"Lunch?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update yesterday, Alice and I came back from Branson with food poisoning so needless to say, we got home and crashed together. I do have a Spouses Event tonight, so I haven't had a long chance to edit this-I'm sorry for mistakes, I'll be the first to admit I am the least beta minded person alive. I can proof for others, but not myself until it's been about a month later. Going back and re-reading BI and even MM has me cringng in areas, but at the time, I didn't see it. <strong>

**As far as Fort Campbell goes, sadly, most of this is true. Even with a base shut down, the DFAC will not close, which is where barracks soldiers eat for free. My husband or I, or even our kids, could eat there if we chose to, but there would be a small fee. It's not much and, in Germany, our unit liked to do spouses' dinners there while our soldiers were away so everyone of all ranks could attend. The EURO was not our friend while overseas, and eating off the base could get expensive, and we didn't want anyone to be ostracized as a result. **

**Housing is a rather fun process to try to explain. Each soldier who lives outside of a barracks received a housing allowance. The amount depends on the rank of the soldier and if they have dependents or not. If the soldier decides to live on base, they pay their entire allowance to the company running housing. Most Army bases have gone to privatized housing, so each base could have a different company. Now, as a result, neighbors are designated by rank. The main purpose is for equality versus segregation, but in terms of schools, they are zoned somewhat together. Especially on Campbell, because it's so big, there are schools that are made up mainly of enlisted soldier's children and officer's children. **

**Now, it sounds off to the civilian world, but take this example. If you have a soldier getting $700 a month and another soldier receiving $1100 a month, do they deserve the same identical house? The answer is no, but even if an E-1 is living next to an E-7, the E-7 doesn't get the extra money. So, to keep everything as equal as possible, like ranks are grouped together, thus meaning the higher the rank the better your house should be. It doesn't always work like that, but it's what supposed to happen. **

**Hopefully this all makes sense...I am writing the Army world as truthfully as I can while adhering to Operational Security and the fact there there has to be a plot. Trust me, if I even attempted to write some of the scenario's I've been in, ya'll wouldn't believe me! I'm also NOT writing the year 2011 because the Army now is nothing like it was when we first got in...it's always changing, and as a result this story takes places in the 04-05 time range.  
><strong>


	6. Chew

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Chew  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Chew

I looked at my cell phone for a few seconds, but I still couldn't place the number. Momentarily, I wondered if this was a cruel joke from school, so instead of answering I asked a question back.

_'Who is this?'_

It was a simple question, and I got a response within seconds.

_"I'm sorry, this is Edward. We met earlier."_

My eyes began to blink rapidly as I took in what I was reading. Without thinking my fingers flew on my iPhone.

_'You want to go to lunch with me?'_

I hit send before I had a chance to think about how pathetic my response was. My brain couldn't make sense of what I was reading though. If he wanted to get to know me that would have meant…my phone went off again.

_"That was the goal, but don't feel obligated. I'll understand if you'd rather not."_

Edward's response sounded so dejected that I hit send on my call button before raising the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, though he sounded cautious.

"Hey, I'm not the best texter," I lied. "But, I'd really like to go to lunch with you."

"Okay," Edward sounded relieved. "That's great. They called off work for tomorrow, so I assume you're out of school?"

"Yeah, I am," I answered.

"How about noon? The plows should be out before then so the roads won't be as horrible," he explained, and I nodded my head to absolutely no one in my room. What Edward couldn't see was the glowing smile on my face.

"Do you need me to drive?" I asked curiously.

"I can borrow someone's car if you want, otherwise…" Edward trailed on, and I realized he was nervous.

"Oh, I don't mind driving. Like I said earlier, snow doesn't bother me. Can I pick you up outside of the barracks?" I rattled off my questions excitedly. I really didn't want Edward to know how much his lunch offer excited me, but I couldn't help the tone of my voice.

"That sounds great," he replied in a happier tone than when he first answered. "I shouldn't keep you up too late, but I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward," I practically whispered into the phone before ending the call.

I sank back into my bed excited for the next day.

When I glanced at my clock and realized how late it was, I figured it was safe to sneak down for a snack. I hadn't touched dinner, and my stomach was officially rumbling. The last thing I wanted to do was avoid eating until tomorrow and look like a pig in front of Edward.

The way he said good night to me on the phone made butterflies take residence in my stomach, and I couldn't wipe the goofy smile off my face.

With the refrigerator door open, I started chewing on a cookie my mom had left on the table. A sandwich seemed like the safest bet when I noticed there weren't any leftovers from dinner.

"Bella?" my dad called from behind me, and I screamed as I swung around.

"Holy God," I gasped. "You scared me."

"I thought you weren't hungry," he said when he eyed the meat, cheese, and mayo in my hand.

"I am now," I explained.

"I think you owe your mother an apology. She works hard on our food every night jus to dumb your plate into the garbage," he lectured, but I had almost completely tuned him out. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am," I replied back robotically as I made my sandwich.

"Well, then, what are you doing tomorrow with school out? I figured I could take a few hours away, maybe we could spend some time together," he prompted, and I swung around again.

"I have plans for lunch," I answered back.

"Who are you going to lunch with?" he asked curiously, and I bit my lip nervously.

"Edward."

My dad's eyes went wide before he smirked with a head shake. I thought I heard him say 'I should have known' under his breath, but I wasn't sure.

"Dad, this won't be a problem? You said, if he doesn't work in brigade then…" I asked for clarification.

"Yeah, it's no problem, so I'll tell you the same as I told him. As long as he is a third brigade soldier, he will never be welcomed in this house, and if I see your name on the barracks sign-in Isabella I'll take your car away," he warned, but I shrugged.

Why would I have him over? Though, taking out the barracks could complicate an easier place to hang-out at.

"Agreed," I said simply, and he nodded. "Does being his friend surprise you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't, but I won't stop you from making a new friend," my dad replied. "Though, Bella, a friend is all I want you to have for now, okay? Between the deployment and college, I just don't want…"

My dad would have kept talking if I hadn't interrupted him.

"Dad, it's just lunch," I shot back with a bit of an eyeroll. I wasn't sure what else to say. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, though Edward would probably be a good one if I were, but I really just liked how new and exciting this all was. I knew he'd be leaving soon, and I full intended to support him while he was away through letters and care packages. Every deployment, my mom and I would adopt a soldier or two that didn't have a lot of family and together we picked stuff out to send over. This time around, I was adopting Edward, my mom would just have to be on her own.

I grabbed my finished sandwich after putting everything away and started walking back to my room.

"Isabella?" my dad called.

"I got it. Apologize to mom in the morning, have fun at lunch, but don't get in over my head," I rattled back off before flying up the stairs completely forgetting that he wanted to spend time with me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Eldest has dance tonight, but I am working towards getting ahead. If you saw the amount of FRG, couponing, and cleaning I had to do you'd understand why this is so short. See you tomorrow, or tonight if i procrastinate some more!<strong>


	7. Morsel

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Morsel  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Morsel

I woke up the next day feeling hopeful for the day to come. I looked outside to see the blanket of snow and ice that covered most of our yard and neighboring houses, and, of course, the streets were snow white. I knew the plows would be out soon enough, and then I could go get Edward and spend some time with him.

If I were being honest, that fact excited me more than I could say. There was something different about him, but I couldn't exactly explain what. Besides his obvious maturity and life experience, we had a lot in common. He was easy to talk to and friendly in a way that felt genuine, not like the type of guy who would say anything just to get something out of you. After he learned who my dad was he didn't once try to use that to his advantage, and I appreciated that. I was still confused over the job aspect, but I figured I could ask him over lunch…maybe.

When I got down to the kitchen, I saw both of my parents at the table. My dad was dressed in civilian clothes, and my mom was busy flipping pancakes.

"Good morning," I muttered as I walked in.

"Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" my mom asked cheerfully, but I just nodded my head while grabbing a plate.

"Yeah, I did actually," I replied a little more awake than I was a second ago. The warm smell of buttery goodness perked my nose up a bit. "Thanks for making breakfast."

"Of course," my mom brushed off like it was nothing. "What are you doing today for your day off?"

"Going out to lunch with a friend," I replied as I grabbed two pancakes from the stack that was done.

"Is this the friend you were telling me about?" she questioned, and I nodded. "Who's driving? I'm not sure if I trust some boy to drive in this."

"I am, and I'll be safe, I promise." I finished pouring syrup on my plate before turning towards the table.

"Bella, it's not your driving we don't trust," my dad piped up. "It's the other people around here who think they can drive in the snow."

"I know, but I'll take it slow, and I'm always cautious," I justified, and he nodded, though he didn't look happy about it.

"Where are you going to eat?' he asked, but I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I guess we'll see what's open, but I'll stay on Campbell. I don't trust Tennessee enough to clear Wilma Rudolph," I joked, and my dad rolled his eyes. He wondered where I learned that from.

We ate in relative silence only asking questions here and there. It appeared like my dad would be home for most of the day, barring any emergencies, and that was just odd…especially when they were set in leave in just under a month.

After breakfast I tore through my closet to figure out what to wear. At school, we had uniforms so it didn't matter what I wore, but today was different. I wasn't going to school, but instead out…it wasn't a date, but it was still out.

I was never one for fashion, but my dad was invited to enough things, and my mom always had people over, that I had nice clothes and comfortable clothes. I pulled out one of the nicer sets my mom had just gotten me, but cringed and put it back up. Then, I pulled out something I would normally wear, but it seemed too casual. So, I played the mixing and matching game and came out with a pair of comfortable worn-in jeans with a nice blue sweater. I'd still have to add my coat, hat, and gloves, but I'd take those off once we got to the restaurant.

"You look nice," my mom commented as I came down the stairs.

"Thanks," I replied nervously.

"Have fun, okay? But, please be safe," she urged, and I gave her a hug before I left the house at a little after eleven.

The roads were pretty clear, but a decent amount of snow was still falling as I drove to the other side of the base to get Edward. It felt weird having to drive to get him, but I completely understood the point of not buying another vehicle when he was leaving so soon. A pang of sadness hit my chest at that though…I didn't want to think of him or my dad leaving, but it was inevitable. Two brigades were already gone, with the other two leaving in their wake. The base would be turning into a ghost town soon enough.

When I turned into the barracks parking lot, I saw Edward standing outside in the cold. I checked my clock and realized I was still five minutes early, so I hoped he wasn't waiting too long. He immediately smiled, or, at least, it looked like a smile before he hopped in. I upped the heat as he shook a bit.

"Were you waiting long?" I asked as I put my SUV into reverse.

"No, only a minute or two," he answered as he pulled off his cap. "Thanks for picking me up."

"You're welcome, now, where do you wanna go? Most restaurants won't close down so we should be safe no matter what we chose," I explained, and he nodded.

After Edward agreed that we should stay on Fort Campbell Blvd, we decided on Ruby Tuesday's. It was close and decent and very much open. The place wasn't dead, but it wasn't busy either.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked, and Edward stepped in to say yes. I may have driven, but Edward was very much in charge as he took my hand as she led us back to a booth. We both stood for a few extra seconds as we shrugged off our coats before sitting down.

I stopped myself from gasping as I took in Edward in civilian clothes. Outside of his hair, you couldn't tell he was a soldier, but by the cut of his shirt, I knew he was definitely in shape.

It didn't take me long to know what I wanted, so I quickly set the menu down and placed my hands on the table.

I tried not to stare, but I didn't know how not to. He was gorgeous, and you'd have to be blind to miss that. From the way his jaw angled down to his piercing eyes, he was perfection. I mentally had to remind myself that we were not dating, we were just friends, but it didn't mean I wasn't thinking about it. I knew it was a foolish notion, with him leaving, and me in high school, what on earth would make him want to date me? I wasn't sure, but still it was a pleasant thought.

Edward smiled as he set the menu down and reached across the table for my hand. Without his gloves on, his fingers were warm as they traced my knuckles lightly. His touch was so soft and warm, and I was about to say something before the waitress interrupted my thoughts.

We quickly ordered, and I didn't miss the way her eyes lingered on Edward for a few seconds too long, but I tried to ignore it. After all, he did ask me to come to lunch with him and not her.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" I asked nervously, and he shrugged.

"It was good. I talked to my mom and my sister, watched a movie, and talked to you," he said as he listed off his day. I didn't miss that he left out his room inspection and meeting with my dad, and I wasn't sure whose benefit that was for.

"That sounds exciting," I teased, but he chuckled.

"I told you I was boring," he tried to excuse, but I shook my head.

"You're not boring, because that sounds far more exciting than what I did. I talked to my parents, I made cookies, and I talked to you," I rattled off. "Oh, and I read."

"You made cookies?" he asked with widened eyes. "Did you bring any?" I shook my head no. "Not even a morsel?" But I shook my head again. "No fair."

"I'll bring some next time," I promised as my breathing hitched. I didn't know why I had just said that, and I started to panic over the implication that there would be a next time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked concerned when he noticed my face morph into fear.

"Nothing, just…" I trailed off because I didn't know what to say.

"Don't stress, we'll take this slow okay?" he offered, and I nodded.

"I can do slow," I replied.

"Well, that's good to hear. I know we both have a lot going on, with me leaving soon, and you finishing up school, so it's probably better this way," he said as my heart fell. He was rejecting me…sweetly, but it still felt like rejection. "Besides, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better, for later."

"Later?" I questioned.

"Yeah, like when your father isn't my brigade commander," he joked, as the waitress showed up with our food.

"That does complicate things a bit, but I wanted to know what you thought of me adopting you while you're deployed?" I asked, and he looked at me funny. "Ya know, like someone who sends you stuff besides your family."

"You want to adopt me?" His face still looked confused.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I don't have to, I just thought…"

"That sounds weird, but okay. I still definitely want to talk to you while I'm away. I have your cell phone number now, but you can give me your e-mail later," he explained, and my heart went right back into place when I realized he wasn't really rejecting me…we were simply on hold, sort of.

The rest of our meal went by seamlessly as Edward explained more about his family back home, and the struggles they've seen since the fall of our economy. That lead him into explaining more about how he found himself as a soldier, and what he wanted for the future. With each word, I could tell Edward was thinking a lot about his future, though I was sure it was in generalized terms. I could hear the sorrow in his voice as he described what it was like watching his dad not be able to provide for his family anymore, and something told me Edward would stay in until retirement now for no other reason than the security of a pension. I could tell he came from a good home, with loving parents, and I even smiled when he told me he was arranging for them to come out soon. His dad was looking at relocating, which meant they may not be here on the day he left, but I knew I would be. I didn't care what my parents had to say, no soldiers deserved to have no one to say goodbye to.

Edward paid the bill, though I offered up my half, and I think I may have insulted him as a result. When he asked what I was doing for the rest of the day, I shrugged. I didn't have any plans, so we drove back onto post and back to the barracks.

We both sat on our sides of the vehicle for a few minutes before turning at the same time.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Edward asked, and again I shrugged. "Do you think maybe we can hang out. We could do dinner, maybe a movie, or go to the mall."

"I'd love to spend more time with you," I replied.

"I'm not sure if we'll have to work to make up for the missed days, but can I call you?" he questioned, and I nodded. "Bella, I had a really great time today, and, uh…"

Edward's voice left him as I watched him scoot further away from me.

"I want to kiss you," I blurted out even though I wanted to smack my head into the steering wheel seconds after I said it.

"I'd like nothing more than to kiss you, but I have a feeling if I do so, I won't be able to not do that again in the future. So, for now," he said as he grabbed my hand. "For now, this will just have to do." He raised my hand to his lips as electricity shot through me. My breathing hitched, and I think my temperature rose, all from a singular kiss to my hand. "Have a good rest of the day, Bella."

"You, too," I whispered as Edward got out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Lie, Fort Campbell never turns into a Ghost Town. Though the major brigades have a habit of leaving at the same time, there are enough other elements to the base to keep it very active and functioning. I could explain them, but it'd be boring. Next update, tomorrow...and by tomorrow, for some that means tomorrow, for others it means later today-I did clean my house though, now if only I could clip the darn coupons, I spent too much time printing new ones this evening!<br>**


	8. Brief

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Brief  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Brief

The weather finally cleared up enough to go back to school, but I found myself getting bored more so than before. Every night before bed I would talk to Edward for an hour or two. He would tell me about his day, and I'd ramble on a bit about school. Even though we were only two years apart in age, our places in life were polar opposite. I was just thankful that Edward seemed to be able to ignore that.

My dad didn't have any more comments about Edward, but my mom would ask about him every few days. She was never invasive, but she'd want to know how he was doing, when I planned on seeing him again, and if he was excited that his family was coming into town. There was a briefing coming up soon for pre-deployment, and I was going to be amazed if my mom didn't hunt him down. Secretly, I knew she was chomping at the bit to meet him, but I wasn't so sure if that would be a great idea.

Though our chats on the phone were nice, I was bouncing off the walls to see him again. He told me when one of his NCO realized he was walking so much, he offered to drive him in the mornings, so I wouldn't see him on my way to school anymore. As selfish as it was to think about, I was a little disappointed. However, all of that faded away when we made plans to go bowling on Saturday. It would be our first public appearance when most of the base wasn't huddling inside because of the snow, and, so far, no one had made any comments about Edward with me or vice versa.

The parking lot was pretty busy when I drove in, but I shrugged it off as I parked and made my way in. The smell of concession foods assaulting me as soon as the door opened.

Edward was standing by the front waiting on me, and when his face lit up the second he spotted me it was impossible not to smile back.

"I'm glad you made it," he said sweetly as he gave me a hug. Being close to Edward was like heaven, he was so warm and muscular.

"Like I'd be anywhere else," I teased back. He grabbed my hand and paid for our game and shoes.

"A few guys from my squad are here," he informed me with a head tilt. "I told them we'd probably keep to ourselves, but if you wanted to, we could play near them."

I bit my lip and thought about that for a few seconds. Obviously, they'd know who I was, but I also didn't want to let that dictate who I interacted with, so I just nodded.

"No, we can have a lane next to them," I replied back, as Edward requested lane twelve.

"Cullen, man," one guy hollered as we walked up. "You decided to be social."

Edward rolled his eyes and held his hand out as they shook like two boys in some weird club or something.

"Bella, this is Newton," Edward introduced me as I raised my hand with a small wave.

"Mike," the guy corrected. "Newton is at work, but to the lovely Bella, my name is Mike."

I laughed off his obvious attempt at flirting and shook my head lightly. I was then introduced to two other guys, Emmett McCartney and Jasper Whitlock.

"Newton takes some getting used to," Edward whispered into my ear, and I giggled.

"I can see that," I commented back. "It's a good thing I'm here with you, or I may fall victim to his horrible pick-up lines."

"I'd never let you fall for that," he stated gravely with a smirk. His eyes twinkled for a second, and it took all I had no to stand tall and kiss his cheek.

We started our game a few minutes later, and all seemed to be going well until Jasper pulled Edward away for a second. I saw Edward staring down at a cell phone and nodding as Jasper spoke, but I couldn't make out what was being said. It was obviously serious with the grave mask being worn by Edward, but I tried my best not to stare.

"Why the long face?" Emmett asked as he came up next to me. It was Edward's turn to bowl on my side, and apparently Jasper's too, so each game was at a standstill.

"Nothing, just waiting," I replied though the feeling of dread came over me as Edward rubbed his face before sliding his hand over his head. He was obviously upset, but I just didn't know why.

A few more minutes later, Edward and Jasper both came back, but Edward's behavior was off. There were no more joking comments between teams, and when I attempted to playfully grab his hand he shied away. I tried not to be offended, but it hurt. We weren't dating and had no official titles, but I thought we were a little more than how he was treating me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked quietly right before he grabbed his ball.

"Yeah, why?" he attempted to lie, but I saw through it.

"No reason," I lied back.

When the game finished, I sat down to pull off my shoes. Edward still hadn't said anything about earlier, and I looked up to see him saying goodbye to his friends. Part of me wanted to quietly disappear, but I knew that would be immature. Even if Edward wasn't talking, it didn't mean I should go down to his level at the moment.

I stood up, grabbed my ball and put it back on the shelf. A million emotions started to rise up inside of me as I handed the guy back his shoes and waited to say goodbye to Edward. He was putting his boots back on, but I chose to stand closer to the door. This morning I was so happy to wake up, but now I just felt rejected.

"Hey," Edward said quietly when he walked up a minute later. "Do you mind driving somewhere so we can talk?"

The way Edward worded his question told me all I needed to know about the discussion we'd be having, so I nodded quietly and walked outside. When he tried to open my door for me I shrugged him off and climbed in.

"Where do you wanna go? Your room is out, so…" I let my voice trail as I held back the tears that were threatening to fall. I tried to make myself sound tough, but it was impossible when my voice cracked Edward looked pensive, and I knew where this was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, it's Edward &amp; Bella, and Hi! My name is Kelly, and I like HEA's ;) See ya tomorrow, maybe later today, but tomorrow for sure!<strong>


	9. Furious

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Furious  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Furious

I drove to the nearest park and parked. Edward reached for the door handle, but I just sat frozen in space. Getting out could mean never seeing him again, or, at least, not in the sense of being his friend, so irrationally I just wanted to freeze time. I knew that is where this conversation was headed, or, at least, that is what I thought.

"Bella?" Edward called out a second later, and I slowly turned my head. I willed my mind to memorize the way he looked, so that I would always remember. Apparently, just staring at him scared him because the next time he said my name it was far shakier.

"I'm sorry, what?" I finally managed to stutter out.

"Are we going to take a walk or…" his voice trailed off, but I shrugged. I didn't want to walk or talk or stop being friends or whatever other bad thing that would come out of us taking the walk he wanted to go on. So, in the spirit of acting my age, I shook my head no like a toddler defying their parents for the first time.

"Okay," he breathed out confused and moved to shut the door he had just opened. "I thought we were going to talk?" I wasn't sure if he meant to say that like a question, but it's exactly how it came out.

"Just say what you need to say," I gritted out, though I didn't want to say it.

"They want to move me," he started, and my head snapped up at him.

Of course…why hadn't I thought of that? My dad had mentioned that before, but then time went on, and Edward hadn't said anything. If this was where it was going to end, I would have preferred to have known at the beginning.

"Whitlock; he showed me a text he just got about this week. There is going to be a briefing of the selected soldiers they want moved into brigade for the deployment. My name was on the list," he explained slowly, and I simply nodded my head…bingo.

"So, we can't be friends anymore," I managed to get out, though a small tear fell from my traitor eyes. Edward was just a friend, and I refused to get upset over just a friend, but then, was he really just a friend?

"Please don't cry," Edward pleaded with me as he gently wiped the tear from my cheek. "I just…" Edward started to say something, but stopped. He looked down a few times, and then back up again, and back and forth, for at least a minute. It was like he was thinking of the words to say, while I sat furiously cursing the Army in my mind. The one time…just this one thing…they already owned my dad, did they have to own Edward too?

"Bella, I guess what I'm asking is, where do you see us?" He asked, and then shook his head. "Crap, this isn't coming out right. What I mean is, is Bella I have feelings for you that stretch deeper than a simple friend, or even a best friend. I know we haven't known each other very long, but you're different, something about you, it's just different and special. I know our lives are complicated right now, but they won't always be, so I need to know where you stand. I'm not asking for a commitment or a promise for the future, but, before I fight this. I don't want you to feel obligated or think you need to put your life on hold. I just need to know if you think this is worth fighting for," he finished explaining, and I froze again, this time because that was the last thing I expected to hear.

In fact, what I had in my mind was something like, 'Bella, it's been great knowing you, but this is my job and…' But, that wasn't what he was saying, nor was it even close, so now I had to think…really think, because the next sentence I said doesn't just affect me, but him to.

We were both relatively young, and he was right that our lives were complicated, but in a few short weeks Edward made me feel alive like no one else had before. I couldn't predict the future, but I at least wanted to give this a shot…I could see myself happy with him, and he was definitely very special to me.

"Can I just say I did not expect to hear that," I started nervously as I tried to find my voice. "I agree with you that I definitely feel for you more than a friend, and I don't know what the future will hold, but I want to find out. I want us to have a fighting chance, regardless of where this leads us; I think this is worth fighting for."

Edward nodded his head as a small smile crept up over his face. "Good," he whispered before raising my hand to his lips. I felt another bolt of electricity and vowed that I would somehow experience a real kiss before he deployed. I had kissed a boy once, but it was awkward and weird, and neither one of us had a clue what we were doing, but I knew kissing Edward would be different. I wanted him to have my first 'real' kiss, like the one I'd tell my daughters about when they're teenagers.

"You scared the crap out of me," I joked to try and ease the tension, but Edward apologized. With time looming down, and the deployment only two weeks away, I was more than worried. His family would be coming in the next weekend and staying for a few days before they moved down to Texas for his dad's new job. I'd never forget how excited he was to call and tell me about his phone call home.

Edward had been candid with me early on about his reasons for joining the Army and what his parents struggled through, so I knew how excited he was to see them before he went downrange. He told me they were excited to meet me, but I had to admit I was more nervous to meet them.

"Dinner?" Edward asked after a minute, and I nodded. So, we found ourselves at Rafferty's for the evening. I did text my mom to let her know, but she texted me back that she hadn't expected to see me anyway.

When Edward ordered the fried mushrooms I about moaned…they were so, so good, as was the huge salad I ordered. Literally, the bowl was about three times the size of my head with every single possible topping available. It was amazing, but so was finally feeling carefree with Edward.

We still hadn't labeled ourselves that night, but I think it was more of a formality. Before I dropped him off though, I asked him what he meant about fighting, and without a second thought he told me he wasn't taking the offer. My eyes went wide, but he then explained he wasn't sure he wanted it anyway. There were pros, but he trained with his guys, had gotten ready with his guys, and wanted to deploy with his team. I understood that and breathed a little easy when I realized it wasn't just about me.

Before Edward got out of the car for the night, he kissed my hand again, and I sighed.

"Am I ever going to get a real kiss?" I pouted playfully.

Without missing a beat Edward replied, "Yes, before I deploy, but we won't be anywhere near this base when I do it." He winked before walking off leaving me completely stunned.

When I got home, I was a little surprised to see my dad awake in the living room.

"He isn't going to take it is he?" my dad asked, and I shook my head. "I thought so."

"Dad, it's not about me though," I explained. "I don't even understand why so much is changing right now, you leave in like two weeks."

"A lot is going on in the office," he replied cryptically, and I nodded. That was his code for he couldn't talk about it, and I was used to that. "I expected that, so I made sure they put more names on the list than what we'd need. I'll make sure he comes off."

"Why?" I blurted out before my filter came on.

"You're happy," he answered. "If he doesn't want it, than it should go to a soldier that does. I've talked to his leadership, and he's a damn good soldier, they'd fight us to lose him anyway. It's why I wanted him."

"How long?" I whispered.

"Before you even knew his name, but it doesn't matter now. Specialist Cullen has made his decision, and there was no right or wrong here. It's very rare that the Army works in this way, so just take it for what it's worth."

"Thank you." I walked over and gave him a hug. "Do you go in tomorrow?" I asked, but my dad shook his head no. "Lunch?"

"That sounds good, you don't have plans?" he asked, but I said no. Edward needed to do some last minute packing before his first set of bags set off on Monday, and I had some schoolwork to catch up on. We did plan to meet sometime during the week before his family came into town, but, for now, Sunday was going to be dedicated to my dad because, for this deployment, I didn't just have one person to worry about, I had two.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, back to couponing I go :) See ya tomorrow!<br>**


	10. Postpone the Inevitable

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_****Plot Generator—Phrase Catch**: **Postpone the inevitable._

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Generator—Phrase Catch<strong>: Postpone the inevitable.

"Hey, Dad, are you ready?" I called up the stairs just for him appear a few seconds later.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I had a phone call," he explained, and I nodded. I waved goodbye to my mom before we walked out and got into my dad's car. When I asked about lunch, I was happy to hear we could go out and spend some time together. Even I could see that Edward was taking up a fair bit of my time, and with my dad deploying too, I needed to do some one-on-one things with him before he left. This wasn't his first deployment, and I was sure it wasn't going to his last, but it was still difficult every time.

"I was thinking Longhorn's," I hinted, and my dad laughed.

"Like I'd take you anywhere else?" he teased, and I rolled my eyes. At every base, we always had 'our' restaurant. I wasn't sure if my dad ever took my mom to the places we'd go, but I doubted it. My mom and I had two different types of favorites, so I imagined they had their place too…I just never asked.

The drive took about thirty minutes, but we didn't chat on the way. Instead, we listened to the local radio station, and I caught my dad humming to some of the songs. That fact alone made me laugh.

Thankfully, the wait time was non-existent.

"So, how is school going?" my dad prompted, but I just shrugged.

"It's boring, but I'm getting A's so that is something," I replied uninterested in talking about school.

"Bella, you used to like school," he gently reminded me.

"I know," I explained. "But, that was when school was excited. I'm bored senseless in these classes now. Only a few more months until graduation, and then college."

"I'm still trying to make sure my R&R is for your graduation," he informed me, and I nodded. I knew it was a fifty-fifty chance he'd miss it, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd missed something important.

"If you're there, great. If not, I'm sure mom will videotape it." My mom truly had an unhealthy obsession with a camcorder. I guess that was the hazard of my dad being gone for more than half my life.

"Bella, I want to be there," he said a bit more sternly, and I understood his sentiment; however wanting didn't mean much to the Army.

"I understand," I replied back, as I took a sip of the coke the waitress just brought me. We ordered soon after, and were left alone for the most part.

"So, how are things going with Edward?" My dad coughed to clear his voice.

"They're good," I answered back briefly. "His family comes into town this weekend, so I'm going to dinner with them Saturday night."

"That seems a little serious for friends," my dad stated evenly, but I shrugged.

"That's all we are, but I'm excited to meet them. His dad got a new job down in Texas, so they're stopping here for a few days while they drive though. Edward has a sister a few years younger than me, so maybe I'll make another friend," I offered, and he nodded.

"Texas is a long way from Dartmouth, Bella," my dad announced, and I choked. "What? You are still going there, right?"

"I got my acceptance letter," I replied. "I also got a few more, so I'm weighing my options."

"Bella, Dartmouth is all you've talked about for the last few years; please tell me this isn't about…"

"This isn't about Edward," I answered seriously. "This is about me figuring out what school I want to go to. I want to teach English, and I want to go to college, I'm just not completely sure where. I'll figure it out soon."

"As long as you're happy," my dad said back, but his tone didn't match his words. I knew he had always wanted me to go to his Alma Matter, but the more I'd thought about it in the past few weeks, the more I wondered if it was the right place for me. Clarksville had a good campus with Austin Peay, and I could stay local with my mom while my dad was gone. I'd be lying if I said Edward didn't factor in at all, but he was probably five percent to the ninety-five percent telling me Dartmouth was the wrong choice.

I hadn't even thought about it until my mom asked what we needed to do next for admission, and I froze. She could sense my distress and sat me down to talk about it. It was her that pushed me to change my mind if I thought it was in my best interest, but she remained neutral.

"So, are you ready to go again?" I tried to joke in order to lighten the mood, but my dad's face clouded over.

"Yes, I'm ready," he answered back a little too robotically. "It should be my last tour, so…"

"Last tour?" I questioned because that could only mean…

"Your mom really likes it here, and we're not getting any younger. After this tour, I'm thinking about retiring," he explained, and I nodded. "Everyone comes to their end, you can't postpone the inevitable."

I gulped and nodded as a flood of emotions took over at the thought of my dad leaving the Army. He was in long before my birth, and I was sure he was going to be one of the ones they had to force out. Now, I was left to question even more about my future and where I should end up.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, back to couponing I go...again :) See ya tomorrow!<br>**


	11. Frame

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_******Word Prompt**: Frame  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Frame

"You seem a mile away," Edward commented as he drove to the restaurant. We were meeting his family at the Hananoki Steakhouse for hibachi and yummy Japanese food. His family drove down, so they were using their vehicle, but since Edward didn't have a car he decided to rent one for the weekend. I had to admit, it was weird being in the passenger seat. The original plan was to meet-up outside their hotel on post and have them follow us, but his sister got caught up at Target so we decided just to meet in Clarksville.

"Sorry, I'm nervous," I blurted out quietly.

"Don't be, they're going to love you," he reassured me as he grabbed my hand and held it on the center console. It was such a simple gesture, but it made me smile anyway. We still didn't wear a title, but it was more comfortable this way.

"You're going to hate giving this car back," I joked, and he nodded his head.

"Are you going to tell me what else is going on inside that pretty little head of yours? You've been acting odd for the past few days," he mused, and I sighed.

"What I tell you, I mean, it just stays between us, right?" I already knew the answer, but I needed to hear him say the words.

"Of course, Bella. Only a few people even know about us, and I'd never use anything you say against you," he replied without missing a beat.

"My dad is thinking about retiring after this tour. It got me thinking about the future and how I had everything mapped out, just for it not to feel right now, ya know?" I explained as Edward's grip on my hand gently tightened for a second.

"I do. I never expected to wind up in the Army, but it was the best choice for me at the time. I had other plans, but looking back, I think I'm in a better place now. You have to do what is going to be best for you, Bella, regardless of where that leads you," he stated seriously, and I looked over at him and nodded.

"Getting older isn't easy," I muttered, and Edward roared out laughing.

"Oh, Bella, what on earth am I going to do with you?" he joked before we pulled off the interstate.

When we pulled in, Edward noticed his family's car was already parked so he figured they were waiting inside. Of course, we were barely out of the car before a girl, about my size, came barreling out the door at us.

"Alice, breathe," Edward snapped teasingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited, and our table should be ready in like ten minutes," she informed us, and we both nodded. "You must be Bella, I'm Alice."

"It's nice to meet you," I replied genuinely with a smile.

We all walked in together, but it took me almost no time to realize who Edward's parents were. He looked so much like his mother, but held himself like his father. They both smiled when they saw us, and introductions were made, before our table was called.

We were seated around the grill, and because of our party size, took up over half of the seating.

"Have you eaten here before, Bella?" Edward's mom, Esme, asked.

"A few times, but my mom and dad normally come here when I'm not with them," I answered. "The chicken and shrimp is the best."

"Thank you for that recommendation," she commented back. "I think I'm going to choose that."

"So, Bella," Edward's father, Carlisle, started. "Edward tells us you want to be a teacher?"

"Uh, yeah, that's the plan," I answered with a nod. "I'm deciding on a school now."

"That's nice, sweetheart," his mom interjected. "Edward mentioned you may be going away for school."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been accepted to a few different ones, so I'm weighing my options, but I think I'm going to stay local. Austin Peay is in Clarksville and has a really good English program."

I felt Edward's hand touch my back and immediately I felt like I could breathe. I didn't need to look over at him to know he was smiling.

The cook showed up at our table a few minutes later, as we all watched in awe of the show he put on for us. When the fire flew up to the ceiling, I immediately turned into Edward's shoulder with a laugh. His arm instinctively moved to my shoulder as he kissed my forehead, and it made a million butterflies take over my stomach. He had kissed my hand, but never anywhere so close to my lips before. It was an entirely different feeling, but it made me smile a little more confidently.

Conversation flowed again once our food was plated, and I sat by as Edward talked a lot about his job and the base. He planned on taking his family for a tour the next day, along with a trip to the PX so his sister could get a Fort Campbell, KY shirt. She was adamant about that.

Though his sister was a few years younger than me, she was still really sweet, just a bit hyper. We traded e-mails and MySpace accounts, and I promised to add her as a friend when I got home.

Overall, I felt really at-home with Edward's family, and it made most of my nerves diminish. When I excused myself to the bathroom, I was a little surprised that Edward's mom followed behind me. It was obvious she wanted to say something privately, and my once settled nerves went all over the place.

"My son really like you," she mused as she washed her hands.

"Well, I really like him too," I answered back confidently. Her face morphed, and I could see concern written all over it. "You're concerned. About my age?"

"It's just, you're young, and, well…" she tried to explain, but I got it.

"I know," I interjected. "I'm well aware of the reputation of most of the soldier chases my age, but I promise it's not my intention to hurt your son. We're taking things slowly, not just because we just met, but because he's leaving. I'll still be here when he gets back, regardless of the future; I'm not just going to walk away."

"You are wise beyond your years," she commented with a nod, and I hoped she saw the sincerity in my words.

After I walked back out, Edward asked if everything was okay, and I nodded. His family was going to head back to their hotel, which left us by ourselves in the parking lot.

"You're really okay? My mom didn't…" Edward tried to ask, but I shook my head.

"She's just worried about you. She wasn't mean," I assured him, and he kissed my forehead again. I hummed against his chest.

"I should probably get you home, huh?"

I sighed, and nodded, knowing it was late, and Edward planned on being up early in the morning. He held my hand almost the entire way back to my SUV, as I lazily tilted my head to the side to watch his drive. He was so gorgeous in his polo and jeans, and I wished I could take a picture of the very minute to frame it for the time he was away.

I wasn't lying when I told his mom I cared about him, or that I didn't know where the future would lead, but, what I did know was that I would be on the tarmac waving him home when he got back.

* * *

><p><strong>Time to make dinner, see you tomorrow!<br>**


	12. Paradise

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt**: Paradise  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Paradise

The mood in the house was morose at best. My dad left early that morning, while my mom and I stood huddling together in the cold February weather waving goodbye. Tears filled both of our eyes, but my mom tried to remain brave…for everyone else. I, however, didn't even attempt to hide how upset I was. I knew I should have been brave, but I was scared. With my dad's talk of retirement I just kept wondering if this was the tour he wouldn't make it back from. His mission would involve a lot more traveling this time which would put him at an even greater risk, and, of course, that shook my nerves.

We arrived back home before the sun was even up, and even though I tried to go back to sleep it was impossible. I finally pulled myself back out of bed around nine and made my way down to the kitchen. My mom was wrapped in her robe, drinking her coffee, and reading something on her phone.

"Hey," I said quietly as I gave her a hug from behind. "He'll call soon, I'm sure."

"I know," my mom whispered back. Whoever said it got easier as time went on was a liar. Now I wondered if he was just tempting fate. "Bella, is that blue sweater dress we just bought you clean?"

"Um, yeah, I think so, why?" I asked. Neither one of us would wear clothes outside of sweats for the first few days he was gone. Of course, I knew I'd be doing this again in two days with Edward leaving.

"I think you should wear it today. Maybe with the black leggings and flats," she replied, as I cocked my head.

"The last thing I want to do is dress up, Mom," I addressed, but my mom just shook her head.

"Please, Bella. I think you should, we could add a few curls to your hair too," she mused as she stood up.

"Where are we going?" My mom was acting all kinds of off, and I didn't understand. This wasn't like her.

"I was thinking that we could go out, get some lunch or something," she explained, but she wasn't looking at me. My mom never looked at me when she was being invasive.

"Whatever you say. When should I be ready by?" I asked, and she told me noon, so I nodded and walked off.

When I got to my room, I pulled out my cell phone and quickly texted Edward a good morning. He told me he'd try and see me tonight, but that they were doing last minute clearing so he'd be busy most of the day. My dad was always super busy the few days leading up to a deployment, so I came to expect that.

I shut my eyes for an hour before jumping in the shower. I tried to curl my hair, but gave up, and settled for just brushing it out. I pulled out the blue dress, black leggings, and black flats my mom asked me about and put them on. I still didn't understand the point of looking human when my dad was on a plane to freaking Iraq, but I wasn't going to question her…much. For good measure, I even added some lip gloss.

When I made my way back downstairs, I was appalled to see my mom still in her sweats.

"Why did I get dressed again?" I snapped with my hands on my hip. She smirked as the doorbell rang. I eyed her as I made my way to the door to see Edward on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly. He was cleaned and dressed in civilian clothes. A hat sat on the top of his head, despite wearing a nice button-up shirt and jeans.

"I came to get you," he replied simply, but made no move to step into my house. "Are you ready?"

"I, uh, um, one second," I stuttered. "You knew?" I turned towards my mom who was smiling as she nodded. She held out my purse and told me not to be too late.

Slowly I turned towards Edward and walked out the door to the car he was driving. I assumed it was another rental. On the passenger seat was a big teddy bear, a card, some candy, and a single red rose.

"I don't understand," I gasped as it all came into view.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella," Edward whispered from behind me, and it caused me to pause. I knew my dad was leaving on the fourteenth, but I never put that together with it being a holiday. I looked back towards my house as guilt set in for my mom. She was going to be alone on Valentine's Day…like, really alone. "Hop it, my dear, it's our last night in paradise, so let's make the most of it. And, don't worry, she helped me plan this."

"My mom helped you? How did she…" I trailed on before I realized they'd met at the pre-deployment briefing. "That makes more sense. You really surprised me, thank you."

I blinked back a few tears as we moved my gifts to the backseat. I wouldn't let go of the rose, as I clutched it in my lap.

When he pulled away from the curb, I couldn't help, but chuckle as I remembered his words. "Edward, if this is paradise to you, I think you need to get out more."

"Well, it's not the desert," he deadpanned, and I nodded.

_Touche._

* * *

><p><strong>Um, I'm tired, excuse the mistakes. I have Skype tonight, and don't hang me for the ending, I promise they need their own chapter for their night in Nashville. Yes, I said night, and yes, I said Nashville. For those who don't know TN, that's about a 45 minute drive, so, about being far away from the base when they...well, you'll read it tomorrow! Have a great day!<br>**


	13. This is really boring, she said

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Dialogue Flex**: "This is really boring," she said.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "This is really boring," she said.

What didn't surprise me was Edward jumping on the interstate.

What did surprise me was Edward passing Exit 4 for Clarksville.

I looked over at him, but his face gave absolutely nothing away. So, I sat there, listening to the music playing for several minutes before I realized we kept traveling further and further away from where I thought we may be going.

"Edward?" I questioned as I turned in my seat towards him. He looked over at me and smiled, but shook his head. He knew what I wanted to know, and he wasn't about to give it up. "Not even a hint?" I put on my best puppy dog face and pouty lip, but he only chuckled. I huffed before righting myself in my seat as I racked my brain for where we'd be heading.

There weren't a lot of places to go between Clarksville and Nashville, at least, nothing worth traveling to. It was kind of no-man's-land outside of the people who lived and worked there. If you were going to go somewhere it would be Nashville. It had the best malls, best food, and a real downtown area.

"Edward," I said again. "This is really boring."

"No, it's not," he teased with a smirk. "Actually watching you get flustered is rather cute."

"Please, just a tiny hint. I figure Nashville is kind of a given now, but where?" I pleaded with him for even a sliver of information. I just wanted something to go on.

"Okay, well, we're going to two places," he informed me as I shot a glare his way. "What? You asked for a hint, well, that is a hint. Just trust me, you should rest, I have a lot packed into this day," he informed me, and I nodded with a sigh. The sorrow from watching my dad disappear on a bus today was only marginally taken over by the excitement of a long day with Edward.

When we pulled off the interstate towards Opry Mills, I figured that meant we were going to the Opry Mills Mall.

When we passed the mall for the Opry Mills Hotel, I froze.

I had never seen Edward flaunt money in the entire time I'd known him. I knew about his parents and what he hopped would be a comfortable situation for his future, but I was more than taken back when he pulled into valet, grabbed a small bag from the trunk, took my hand and checked in. The room he booked wasn't the Penthouse Suite, but it was nice. It had one large King sized bed, a gorgeous view of the inside of the hotel, and a rather large bathroom.

In my entire life, I had never been rendered quite as speechless as I was in that moment. My expectations for the day were a jumbled mess, and I was able to breathe a little easier when Edward put his intentions on the table.

The door shut loudly, as I slowly surveyed the room and back to Edward.

"I know what you're thinking," he started, and I nodded with the one single bed in my peripheral vision. "It's not what you're thinking. I didn't come here too…well, I don't expect anything. We're not even staying overnight, but I wanted one last night in Paradise with you before I went. Your mom packed you a really small bag with your bathing suit and a few things, and she knows where we are. I figured we'd relax by the pool, then go out to dinner this evening, maybe relax for a little while, and head home. I promised your mom I'd have you back before one, and I fully intend on keeping that promise. Bella, please say something, I'm sorry if…"

Edward continued to try and talk, but instead I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. Not only because I saw the sincerity in his statement, but because he put a lot of thought into this and that meant more than words could describe. No one had ever planned something like that for me before, and it was really sweet.

"Thank you," I whispered as I pulled away. It took everything I had not to kiss him, but somehow I managed to grab the bag he brought and excused myself to the bathroom.

My mom was nice enough to pack my favorite swim suit, a cover-up, and some basics I would need after swimming in the pool. Opry Mills was like one huge tropical island on the inside with a country touch and lounging by the pool while it was only about thirty degrees outside sounded amazing. I also appreciated that no one would be around spying…specifically, my dad.

Edward had managed to change by the time I got out of the bathroom, so hand-in-hand we walked downstairs.

The water felt great and splashing around with Edward was fun. His body was like perfection, and I almost felt self-conscious standing next to him. The hotel wasn't very busy, or, at least, the pool area wasn't, which was nice. He tried to dunk me a few times, but I'd playfully splash him back in his face.

As great as our pool time was, our hot tub time was even better.

Once Edward had it turned up as hot and bubbly as it would go, we both settled in with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I let my head rest on his as my hand trailed up and down his chest. I felt him hum in response, but it took looking up to see a different emotion behind his eyes.

I'd spent the last few weeks thinking about our first kiss. Whether it would happen before he left or on the day he left, but I definitely never pictured it being in a hot tub at the Opry Mills Hotel. However, when Edward's lips touched mine a fire lit inside of me as our mouths moved together. It was a little awkward at first, but once I let him lead, it was like fireworks.

We both pulled away a little breathless, and I was rendered speechless. One look between us said it all, and I wasn't sure I'd even know how to say goodbye to him anymore. Though I tried to hide my emotions, I couldn't as one lone tear slide down my cheek.

"Bella," Edward whispered hoarsely.

"I don't want you to leave," I blurted out honestly.

"Sweetheart, this is what I'm trained to do. I don't want to leave you either, but this is my job, even if I may dislike it right now," Edward spoke like a true soldier. "We'll figure this out, I promise you."

I nodded my head as we started the trek back up to our room. I let Edward take a turn in the shower first while I answered a text from my mom. She wanted to make sure that I was still on board with my curfew and that we'd arrived safely. I assured her yes to both.

When Edward walked out of the bathroom, I slipped in and got ready for dinner. He still hadn't told me where we were going, but I knew it was somewhat dressy by the outfit my mom told me to wear.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing yet?" Edward asked as I opened the door. I shook my head no. "Well, you do. Absolutely, amazing, Bella."

"You're not so bad yourself," I replied with a flirty tone and a bright smile.

Edward held out his hand, and we left the room. Apparently, he had called for his car while I was in the bathroom, because it was waiting for us. Edward shooed the valet who tried to open my door for me, and I giggled at Edward's gentlemanly behavior.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked after we got back onto the parkway.

"Cheesecake Factory," Edward answered without playing any games or making me guess.

"On Valentine's Day? Isn't that place like packed?" I questioned, even though I loved it there.

"I made a reservation," he announced, and I nodded. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."

"Okay," I mused as he drove on.

I wasn't surprise to see the long line of people waiting outside the door.

I was surprised to be immediately seated in a quiet corner at the back of the restaurant.

"I may have pulled the deployment card," he informed me with a whisper, and I nodded. I figured, but I wouldn't begrudge him for it. If I was about to spent 365 days in the middle of the desert I would have too.

"This is amazing. Thank you." I really did appreciate all the time Edward put into this day.

The waitress came and took our orders a few minutes later, which left us to ourselves.

Edward's hand brushed over mine as it sat on the table, and I squeezed it gently when he placed his palm in mine. "This almost seems like a cruel joke. To have found you, when I'm leaving," he started.

"Yeah, it does, but I wouldn't change it," I reaffirmed.

"Me either," Edward agreed. "I did want to talk a bit about the future though. I know we agreed on no titled or statement or…"

"I think we're long past pretending there isn't more," I pointed out, and Edward laughed nervously.

"I just worry, that I'll somehow be holding you back. I know you hate me bringing up your age, but you are young, and college could change things," he tried to justify, but I shook my head.

"Edward, I know the life you lead, because I've lived it from birth. If I weren't serious, I wouldn't be sitting here. I'm sure college will change me in bits and pieces, but I doubt I'll be a totally different person. I want this." I pointed between the two of us. "I want you."

"You already have me," he informed me which made me smile. "I know the reputation of the single guys my age isn't great, but I swear to you, I'd…"

"I know," I interjected. "If I even had a thought of that, we wouldn't be right here right now. I trust you."

"Good, because I trust you, too."

Our conversation seemed to hang for a few seconds before the waitress walked up with our appetizer. The rest of the meal, though delicious, passed by without any more serious talk. We joked about stupid things, I talked a bit about Austin Peay, and Edward told me some funny stories of growing up with Alice. We had been talking a lot online, and I thought she was pretty cool. Of course, we danced around the topic of him leaving and what the future may hold for us, but it wasn't until the topic of cheesecake came up that we decided to get dessert to go.

The ride back to the hotel was daunting. I knew Edward said he held no expectations, but that didn't mean I didn't want to do something. It was completely too fast and reckless, but he was leaving with the possibility of never coming back. I forced that thought out the second I'd think it, but it was possible. Of course, I hadn't done anything with anybody which didn't serve well for wanting to do something with Edward, but as we sat on the bed eating cheesecake I made a move.

What I expected was for Edward to kiss me back.

What I had not expected was for Edward to stop it there.

"God, Bella, we can't," he forced as I reached for the button on his shirt. Rejection washed through me as I berated myself for even thinking he'd want me like that. "It's not that I don't want to, we just can't. Sex changes things and I can't do that, and just walk away for a year without being here for the aftermath."

"That sounds logical," I forced out. I should have been grateful for his thoughtfulness, but the rejection still stung.

"Bella, believe me, I'd love nothing more, but that could wreck us. I can't have that on my mind over there, worrying about that, and…I assume you're a…" Edward gulped, and I nodded. I was definitely a virgin. "I figured as much, and that's not a bad thing, but I've never…"

"You're a virgin?" I blurted out tactlessly. Edward ducked his head and nodded. "Oh."

"I know, not typical, but I am. It's not that I don't want to, or that it's you, it's just, I can't take that from you and leave with a clear head. If we do," Edward began to explain as he ducked his head again. "When we do, I don't want to have to drop you off at home the same night and go on with life as normal. You deserve more than that, I want to give you more than that."

As the hurt wore off, I saw his reasoning. I didn't like it, but I got it, so I nodded.

I put my lips back on his, and we continued to kiss. It was soft and sweet, and never went past the invisible line again. We even managed to just lie contently in each other's arms while we watched a movie, but all too soon the alarm to leave was going off.

I felt nothing, but dread on the drive back. I knew as each mile marker passed it meant a mile closer to saying goodbye.

What I expected to do when I met Edward was drop a freezing cold soldier off at his work.

What I hadn't counted on was meeting the only soldier on the planet worth giving my heart to.

* * *

><p><strong>So, fun WitFit fact, someday's you get two prompts in the same e-mail. You're suppose to pick one, but I have an issue with being an over-achiever, so I wrote both. I tweaked things about Opry Mills to fit what I needed...they did change the name while we were stationed there, but ot'll always be Opry Mills to me regardless of who owns it. For those who kept up with the TN flooding than you know about the massive amount of damages it took during that time. We stayed there once...it was nice. <strong>

**A few have asked about Charlie and why the sudden though of retiring...it's not really sudden since he's been in over 20 years, but I truly believe every soldier, regardless of rank, has an expiration date. And, by that, I don't mean death...I mean, simply can't handle the life anymore. I watched a soldier, a SSG in 8 years, fall apart on his third deployment because he had a wife back home for the first time while he was away. Watching a friend die wrecked him, and where he had planned to go career, simply couldn't. Everyone, regardless of whether it's a male or female soldier, has a time where they simply can't get up at 5 AM every morning to go to work until well into the evening, miss seeing their family for up to a year at a time, and function emotionally, physically, and mentally. Some do better than others, but remember, Charlie has now officially witnessed what the Army has done to his daughter. Like Renee, Charlie wants to see Bella happy, and he just realizes his time has come to step back and away. **

**I'll still update tomorrow, but it'll be short, it's Edward leaving so cue some tissues!  
><strong>


	14. Is the glass halfempty or halffull?

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Plot Generator—Idea Completion**: Is the glass half-empty or half-full?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Generator—Idea Completion<strong>: Is the glass half-empty or half-full?

"You're going with me?" I asked when I saw my mom dressed and by the door.

"I told the Cynthia I would be there to hang out bags, since it's such a large group," she explained, and I nodded. "But I volunteered because I knew you'd be there, too."

I nodded solemnly and tried my hardest not to cry, but as I got into my mom's car, I felt like I was driving to my doom. The irony hadn't been lost on me that the latest topic in my English class today was on 'optimistic versus pessimistic writing.' My teacher kept going on and on about whether an author writes with a sense of hope, or gloom, and even compared it to the glass half-full or half-empty saying. Right now, my glass felt very, very dry.

We were met with tons of vehicles in the company parking lot where I would be saying goodbye to Edward. I wished there was some way to will this deployment away, but I knew better.

"I'll be around, if you need me. I won't be hovering though, so pretend like I'm not even there, but I am, that is, when you need me," she talked in circles, and I leaned over to hug her as I jumped out to find Edward.

My mom needed to be there early, and I had already planned on showing up while they did their weapons draw. The weather was blistering cold while the sun slept, so I stepped into the company and stared around at the empty desks and offices. Areas that would do nothing but collect dust for the next year.

I wasn't sure how long I sat inside, but people filtered in and out.

"Isabella?" I heard my named called out, and I turned to see Mrs. White, the wife of one of the commanders in the brigade. "I thought that was you. Honey, didn't your father already leave?" I nodded my head as realization dawned on her face. "Oh…oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. You'll get through this Isabella, we'll make sure of that."

"Thank you," I whispered quietly. I wasn't sure what else to say to that.

"Bella?" The voice from behind me made me freeze. I knew who it was, and Mrs. White quietly excused herself to leave us alone. I turned slowly to see Edward with his assault pack and weapon, dressed in head-to-toe ACU, with his patrol cap in his hands.

I knew if I tried to talk, I'd be reduced to a blubbering fool, so instead I just wrapped my arms around him. I felt his assault pack land by my feet, as his arms securely brought me closer to his chest.

"I don't know how to do this," I whispered, as Edward pulled back slightly.

"We'll do this together," he promised. "I'll call as often as I can, we'll have internet access so I'll e-mail too, and we'll talk about R&R when I know the dates. Bella, I hate that I'm leaving, but I believe we can make it. I want us to make it."

I nodded my head as I sucked in a lung full of his scent. It would be months before I could touch or smell him again, and I wasn't taken even a second of our time together, for granted.

"A year from now, I'll be on the tarmac waving you home," I informed him with as much conviction as I could muster.

"I know you will," he swore. "A year from now, we'll be dating…normally."

We both heard some commotion outside, and I knew our time was coming. We walked out hand-in-hand to see formation being called. I stood still, among a sea of crying wives, children, families, and friends as we watched our soldiers stand at attention as they were briefed. I knew my mom was close, but I wasn't ready to give in yet.

After about five minutes, the buses pulled in as a detail of rear-detachment soldiers filled in to start loading their bags. A few minutes later, they were released for one final goodbye. I felt like I had barely had enough time with Edward to say hello, that saying goodbye for a year just wasn't fair.

Instead of whispering more words and promises, Edward simply walked up, tilted my head up towards him, and placed his lips on mine. He was sweet and tender and I felt every emotion in the book, as tears stained my cheeks when he pulled away. Our kiss said everything that needed to be said from 'I'll miss you' to 'we can do this' with everything in between.

I nodded my head as he straightened his cap on his head. He left me with one lingering kiss on my hand before he disappeared into a sea of camouflage.

My eyes focused on everyone around me for a second, and I momentarily felt guilty for breaking down while wives and children stood to my side. Their lives would be turned upside down worse than mine, but somehow, my mom managed to grab my hand and pull me away.

"Come on, Bella," she urged as she put me in line with a box in front of me. "Just hand each one a bag and say something."

I stood wide eyed at her, but I got it. I'd be able to see Edward one last time. All of the soldiers stood in formation waiting to board the buses, as cars and families began to filter out. I knew some would stay to see the buses leave, but, for some, especially those with children, that would be too much.

It took several minutes before soldiers began to filter through, and as the first bus filled up, we moved to the next, and to the last. I'd hand a bag and say something like 'stay safe' or 'we'll miss you', but when Edward stood before me, all words left me. He leaned down quickly and kissed my forehead as a loud, "Cullen," sounded from behind me.

We both snapped our attention to his commander, CPT Abrams, standing behind us. My dad had him over for barbecue's so I knew him well, and he knew me.

"Only you… the colonel's daughter, really?" he muttered with a nervous laugh.

"Now, William, leave them alone. I'm sure you remember your first deployment," my mother chastised as she came to our rescue. He nodded and started doing his counts one last time. "Stay safe, Edward. You'll be missed, by more than just her."

I heard Edward say his thanks, as his hand took the bag I held out.

As the empty boxes and crates were collected by the wives of the FRG, I stood back and watched as the buses began to drive away…half of my heart definitely with them as they disappeared into the night.

I took a deep breath and turned around to several women looking at me.

"So, Bella, we're doing care packages in two weeks, would you like to come?" Mrs. Abrams asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied back, but she shook her head.

"It's Cynthia, I'm not an officer, and I can't stand the term ma'am. It'll be nice to see a fresh face at our events," she mused, and I nodded again as my mom looked on with a smile.

Somehow, while standing silently around with women who were in the same boat I was, I didn't feel so alone. As we made our way to our cars, I felt my phone vibrate.

_Has he left, yet?-Alice_

_Yes-Bella_

_Okay, check your back pocket. Good night, Bella-Alice_

Confused by Alice's text message, I reached into my back pocket, and felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out to see a letter, folded in a square with my name on the front.

I sighed as I shoved the letter back into my pocket, knowing I'd read it the second I was back in my room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I said short, but this wasn't quite the short I was thinking. I've done two drop-offs for my own husband, and, as a FRG Leader, several more with another major one coming soon. Even if your soldier isn't boarding the bus or plane, it's emotional. I actually don't cry when my husband is leaving because I refuse to let him see me cry, but you better believe I'm a mess once he's gone...I actually teared up writing this and I never do that. Most wives agree though, the first month, last month, and two weeks before &amp; after R&amp;R are the worst.<br>**

**For those who don't know what FRG's are they're Family Readiness Groups. They're normally comprised of wives, but family members, girlfriends, fiances...etc, are invited to participate if they wish to. They support the families as a whole, and are incredibly important during deployment to keep the flow of information current and relevant. They also have meetings, dinners, fun family events...etc. Every FRG is different, but every unit is suppose to have one. **

**Anyhow, see ya tomorrow!  
><strong>


	15. Endless

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt**: Endless  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Endless

The drive home was silent except for the tears that continued to roll down my eyes. I never knew a deployment could hurt this much, and it made me wonder why my mom ever put up with it. Of course, I knew that reason…she loved my dad. I knew they had fights and disagreements from time to time, but the love they shared together was evident in everything they did together.

When we got home, I quietly excused myself to my room to read Edward's letter. I knew letters were commonly exchanged before a deployment, but I hadn't even thought of throwing something in Edward's bag before he left. As I curled up in my bed and unfolded the square, I felt guilty for not thinking about that.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I know if you're reading this, it means that I'm already gone, and you're probably at home in your room. Know that by the time the bus rolled out, I was already missing you. It'll be thoughts of your face and smile that will make the next year more bearable. _

_No one is sure how long it'll take to get in country or when we'll have access to phones or computers, but as soon as I can, I promise to call or e-mail. I hope this provides some sort of comfort until we can speak again. _

_There doesn't seem like enough words to describe what the last month has been for me. I almost never expected to meet anyone like you, ever, let alone mere weeks before I was leaving. By some twist of fate, you've understood, and I know we can make it through this time. When you told me you wanted me in Nashville, I wanted to burst, because Bella, I want more with you too. _

_No matter how awful my nights and days may be for the next year, when I shut my eyes I'll always see Nashville. From the hot tub to cuddling, I'll see you, and I know it'll make things better. _

_We never got a chance to talk about what'll happen when I take R&R, but once I have a date I'll let you know. I'll be going home to Texas to see my family, but I'd like to fly you down for a little while if you want to come. I know it's a lot to take in, but I figured you could start considering it now. I'll understand if I'm assigned R&R at a bad time. _

_I'm not sure what else to write because nothing seems right, but know that I miss you, I care about you, and I'll talk to you soon! And, please don't cry too much, I promise I'm coming home to you. _

_Endlessly Missing You,_

_Edward_

By the time I finished reading, I was sobbing. From the sincerity of his words to the promises of the future, I just knew I wanted it all. When I laid my head down on my pillow to cry, I just let myself go. I knew I couldn't wallow in self-pity so I cried until I ran out of tears and headed for my bathroom.

With cold water splashed on my face and my cheeks completely inflamed, I stared myself down in the mirror and silently told myself to get it together. Tomorrow, I would be back to real life, where most people wouldn't be any wiser to what my today was like. No one would understand that I didn't just have my dad downrange, but my boyfriend too. No one would know that I was counting down to two R&R's because there wasn't a chance in hell I'd be missing that plane to Texas.

I stood for a while, before taking a deep breath and heading back to my room. My door was open, with my mom inside; the note in her hand. A plate of food was to the side, and she looked up at me with concerned eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what really happened in Nashville?"

"Why are you reading that?" I snapped, as I walked in.

"Bella, it was open, and…" she trailed on for a second. "I asked you a question. I'm not trying to be invasive, but…"

"Nothing you're thinking. We hung out, went swimming, went to dinner, and watched a movie. Everything I told you already, it wasn't a lie," I explained angry that she'd read my personal letter from Edward.

"Okay, I just…I just had to ask, you know you can come to me if…" she tried to say, but I cut her off.

"I tried," I blurted out like word vomit. Her eyes widened, and I watched her gulp. "I wanted to. I'm not even sure why, but I wanted to, but he said no. Edward stopped it. We didn't have sex."

"I don't know what to say to that. I wasn't even thinking about that when he asked me about taking you," my mom sounded off, "I should have thought about that, I should have talked to you."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, dad was leaving, and I came back unscathed. In fact, I'm really glad we got a chance to get away for the day, it helped show me he's worth it," I comforted.

"I never in a million years thought I'd see you with a soldier," my mom chuckled after a second. "Not that Edward is a bad guy, just that I never expected it. But, just know, if you think about that stuff again, you can talk to me. I know it's probably weird talking to your mom, but I've been there."

I cringed. "I don't want to think about you and dad."

"Oh, Bella," my mother muttered with another laugh. "So, you're planning on attending FRG stuff now?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," I cheered with mock-enthusiasm.

"You know you have to go back to class tomorrow?" she asked, and I nodded. "Okay, well I made you some food, so eat up, have your day in your sweats, but tomorrow it's back to reality…for both of us."

I sighed and nodded. My mom stood up to leave, but I called out her name before she got through the door. "Thank you." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about not updating yesterday, I'll be honest, I wrote and it was awful. I'm keeping the words for later, but they just didn't help, and I was exhausted. A few people asked some questions after the last update, but have their PMs disabled so I couldn't review reply. Everyone seemed to want to know if FRGs have always been around? The answer is no, and FRGs are Army specific. Each branch has their own spouses things, but they all have different names and functions. An FRG was formed when the Department of the Army realized how much families struggled in the Army life, but they've constantly been re-inventing themselves since we went to war 10 years ago. When we went to war with Afghanistan and the Taliban, most of those soldiers had never seen a war, outside of training. Some families went months without phone calls, letters...etc, and it was nothing short of hell for all parties involved. There is a fair bit of news that families need and FRGs main purpose is information. Yes, we do spouses events (I had one tonight), family day's, parties...etc, but the main purpose is disseminating information down to families. <strong>

**In this chapter, Edward mentioned he would be assigned an R&R date. Depending upon how the unit is working, soldiers who have a graduating senior, pregnant wife, or a medical reason (ie. wife or family member going into surgery...etc) get first pick at dates. It's why my husband didn't miss the birth of our first daughter during his second tour. From there, they look at who's married, who has kids, who can they get home during holidays...etc. Most of the time, the single guys kinda fill in where they can-this was how our unit at Fort Campbell did things. My husband came home for his 21st birthday during his first tour...it was a blast.**

**See ya tomorrow!  
><strong>


	16. Grumble

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt**: Grumble  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Grumble

When I woke up the next day, I definitely wasn't refreshed, but I felt slightly better than before. My mom told me that Edward's company's FRG was having a meeting that night, and if I wanted to still go she knew the time. I nodded my head and went out the door.

School was boring, as it always was. My classes were easy, but somehow school felt even worse than before. It seemed so odd to be focusing on things like prom and graduating, when my dad and Edward were both on their way to Iraq. I didn't miss the irony that most of my classmates didn't seemed phased by their parents' absence, and, in most cases, were bragging about what they could now get away with. I, for one, was not part of that conversation nor did I want to be.

When I got home, my mom wore a large smile on her face, and I knew that meant she'd heard from my dad. While she tried to hide the joy of hearing his voice and telling me to check my e-mail for a letter, I was a little jealous. Though it was a completely irrational thought, I just wanted to hear from Edward. Flights and timing would be a struggle, but I hoped he'd have access to a phone soon. My dad was still in Kuwait, and I knew he would be for a bit longer before heading in. That time was always nerve wracking…anything could happen.

My stomach grumbled as I fixed myself a snack before the meeting. I wasn't assigned any homework, and it had honestly been ages since I'd been to an FRG meeting with my mom, so I wasn't sure what to expect tonight. Girlfriends were never viewed the same as wives in the Army, in fact a common phrase was, 'If he wanted you to know, he would have married you,' but I knew my position was a bit different. First, whether I liked it or not, I was the Colonel's daughter so I doubted anyone would openly disrespectful, but second, I knew the Army backwards, forwards, and in my sleep.

When six o'clock came, I jumped in my SUV and headed to the company conference room where the meeting was being held. I was surprised to see about twenty spouses present, but I liked that it made me easy to blend in. Of course, Cynthia spotted me from the second I sat down and handed me a packet of information to fill out, along with an agenda, calendar of events, and the phone tree.

Cynthia began the meeting a few minutes later, and a lot of the information was things I already knew. Though, I was happy to learn that she had received confirmation a few hours prior that our guys had safely landed in Kuwait. She couldn't release, nor did I think she even knew, how long they'd be stuck there, but until they were settled communication would be sparse. They already had an address for their FOB though, so the care package event would remain the same, and she asked we bring whatever we wanted to donate. She'd also have a few boxes of things they'd already collected. The FRG would be doing four large boxes, one for each platoon, so if we had specific things to go in each box, we were welcomed to decorate however we saw fit.

She went on to ask about ideas for fundraisers, and I piped up with a few of my own. They were mainly things I knew had worked in the past when my mom when my mom was in charge of the Battalion's FRG at our last base. I noticed more than a few wives eyeing me carefully as I spoke, and I assumed it was because I was new. No one knew me, or, at least, I didn't know them.

After the meeting was adjourned, I was surprised when Cynthia pulled me aside.

"So, what did you think?" she asked, as she worked to clean up extra packets of information.

"It was fun," I replied with a smile. "Everyone seemed nice."

"They are, though I think a few are still in that shock stage. This meeting was purely for information, we normally do a social thing at the end with drinks and snacks," she explained, and I nodded. "Have you heard from him yet?"

"No, not yet, but he left me a note before he left. He said he'd try to call soon, but you know how those phones are in Kuwait," I excused, even though I knew if he wanted to call badly enough he would brave the lines.

"Don't I know it? That is why I've been so vague. We'll have some guys call every day and some call once a month, but I'm sure he'll call soon," she placated, and I nodded.

"Do you need any help? I mean, I'm still in school during the day, but if you need volunteers I'm sure there is something I can help do," I offered.

"I may be in the market for a Family Only POC. We have quite a few single soldiers this deployment and a lot of them want their parents keep in the loop, but they don't need all the local stuff or the bi-weekly phone calls. It'd mainly be e-mails and sending out any important information, does that sound like something you'd want to do?" she asked, and I thought about it for a second. I knew I could definitely do e-mails.

"Sure, I can do that," I said, and her face lit up.

"Perfect, you're just who I had in mind for it, too. Can I call you this week, and we'll get you set up?" she asked, as I helped her move some stuff to her car. I told her that would be fine, and we parted ways in the parking lot.

My drive home was boring, but when my cell phone sounded with an unknown number, I immediately pulled over to the side of the road and answered.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

Silence…dead silence…five…four…three…two…one…

"Hello?" I said again, desperately wanting to know who was calling.

"Bella," I heard my name as the brightest smile took over my face and my blood started to rush. "Bella, I'm sorry, the phones here…they have such an awful delay. I know it's getting late, but I wanted you to know I was here."

"It's never too late to hear your voice," I teased into the phone. "I'm so glad to hear your voice. Was your flight okay? Have you called your parents?" I fired off questions.

"Yeah, the flight was boring, and I miss you so much. I did call my parents, the phone lines are so long, I waited over an hour, so I made it took like I hung up and snuck a call to you. I would have gotten back in line, but I knew it would have been too late," he explained, though his words cut in and out as the phone chose to work and not work.

"Good, I'm glad they know you're safe. I miss you." Cars were flying past me as I hung on the shoulder of the road, but I refused to hang up to drive. It simply wasn't an option.

So, I stayed on the side of the road for exactly five minutes before Edward's time ran out.

"Baby, my time is up, but I promise I'll call tomorrow. My parents aren't expecting another call for a few days, so I can spend the whole time talking to you. I'll aim for the same time," he promised. "I miss you, sweet dreams. "

"I miss you, too. Stay safe," I whisper choked a few seconds before the phone call disconnected.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, don't ask...I'm an over-achiever apparently. So, to answer some questions...what is a POC? POC stands for Point of Contact. Each Platoon or Squad gets assigned one, and they are an FRG Leader's best friends. When phone calls need to be made, the Leader call their POCs and the POCs call their families. During a deployment, bi-weekly or monthly phone calls should be made just simply to check in to see how the families are doing, update on any information...etc. POCs, imo, are even more important than your leaders! <strong>

**Also, phones in Kuwait-waits times can be hours, it's awful, but because there are so many influxing in and out, it's what happens. I have seen soldiers go months without calling, on purpose, however I have a husband who called daily...sometimes, even multiple times a day. During his first tour, he had the internet in his bedroom and we webcam/yahoo chatted constantly if we weren't on** **the phone. His second tour wasn't as much internet savvy, but we were constantly on the pone. Each soldier and family does what works best for them.**


	17. Premature

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt**: Premature  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Premature

I felt like I was floating on a big, white, fluffy cloud for the rest of the night. I practically screamed to my mom that Edward had called, and we shared in the joy of hearing from both my dad and Edward in the same day. My dad was carrying a personal phone while away, so I knew he would probably call more often than Edward, but it still spoke volumes that he braved the lines. I hoped once they got into Baghdad things would be a little more predictable.

After grabbing another snack and hugging my mom goodnight, I climbed the stairs to my room. Seconds after I plugged in my phone, it rang again, but I knew better than to assume it was Edward. This time, Alice was calling me.

"We heard from him," she cheered excitedly after I got the word hello in.

"I know, I talked to him a bit ago," I informed her as she huffed.

"Man and I thought I had news. I'm so glad he called though, I asked if he would, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to or not," she replied, and I appreciated the heads up. However, it made me even more thankful that he had called because if he hadn't I would have seriously been sad.

"Well, I'm glad we both got to talk to him. How are things in Texas? Is your dad still enjoying his new job?" I asked conversationally as I got ready for bed.

"Oh, Texas is amazing. I mean, I miss our old house and my old friends, but everyone here is really nice. My dad is working a ton, but he may be looking at a promotion soon, which we're all hopeful for. My mom has been focusing on getting into the schools as a sub while she looks into getting a teaching certificate. Apparently, they really need teachers in Texas, so it'd be a stable job for her if she can get it," Alice rattled on, and I was happy to hear things were looking up for them.

"I'm glad everything seems to be working out. Has Edward mentioned anything about when he takes leave?" I questioned, though I was merely curious if he'd mentioned me going to Texas when he went.

"You mean that he's flying you down when he comes in. Yes, I do believe my parents were talking about that earlier, but they said they weren't for sure or not," Alice relayed, and it caused me to smile as I laid my head back on my pillow.

"Yeah, I'll know more when Edward gets dates," I answered, and Alice asked how all of that worked so I briefly explained it to her.

"That sounds complicated," she muttered, and I laughed.

"The Army is very complicated," I stated seriously, and she laughed back. "Well, I'm sure you need to head to bed soon, but you're more than welcomed to call whenever."

"Yeah, school here is so much earlier than I was used to, but Bella, I need you to promise me something first?" Alice hinted, and I told her to continue. "You will let me help you plan the wedding right?" She giggled as my nerves froze.

"Alice, I think it's a bit premature to be talking about weddings right now, but sure. If that is where the future leads, yes, you can help plan," I answered almost robotically. I was unsure of what to say to that really, I mean, we had just met, and it wasn't on my radar yet.

We got off the phone that night, and I went to sleep.

The rest of the week flew by with school, homework, and meeting up with Cynthia. My mom told me about an online training I could do to become a POC officially since the classes were given during the day. ACS would normally do a few night classes and as soon as they opened up a night POC class, I'd re-do it, but until then it was online only.

I spent my weekend inputting information into a new e-mail address and sent out an introductory e-mail to all my families. There were twenty total, including the Cullen's, so it was pretty easy to manager.

True to Edward's word, he called me every single night. I came to expect his call shortly after dinner, but after a week I heard the words I would be dreading.

"Bella, it'll probably be a few days before I can call again," Edward explained into the phone. He knew that I would know what that meant.

"I understand," I choked out. "I'll look forward to your call."

"I miss you, Bella, more than I even knew I could miss someone," he said sincerely into the phone.

"I miss you, more," I teased, and he just laughed.

"I put a letter in the mail for you today. I'm not sure how long it'll take to get to you, but it's on the way. My time is almost up, is there anything else you want to talk about? How is the FRG stuff going?" he asked, but it seemed like such a waste to talk about my life when it was his that as about to be in jeopardy.

"FRG is going really great, I'm glad I got involved. School is boring, but only a few more months, and I'm done," I answered.

"Word is I should have dates in a few weeks. I'm not sure how true that is, but I hope we know soon so we can plan. I can't wait to see you again," Edward said sweetly.

"I can't wait to make out with you again," I blurted out, and I heard him laugh a few seconds later. Damn delay.

"Yes, Bella, there is that, but baby I've got to go and get some sleep. I'll call or e-mail as soon as I possibly can, I miss you, sweetheart," I heard echoed through my received.

"Wait," I practically screamed. "I keep forgetting, we're doing care packages soon, do you need anything?"

"Besides you, I'd love some pictures. I'm kicking myself for not taking enough, but otherwise I'm good for now," Edward answered, and I nodded.

"I can do pictures. Stay safe, Edward, I miss you," I practically whispered as I felt the tears start to spill.

"Sweet dreams," he said one last time before the call disconnected.

I'd gotten so used to hearing his voice every night, what was I going to do without it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! Well, let's see ACS=Army Community Service, in short, they're a lot of everything. If we need help with relocating (which we're doing next year), finance, information about the area and base, classes, playgroups...etc, ACS is where you go :) Our ACS even offers couponing classes and coupon boxes in their main lobby. They organize events for soldiers and families. They're pretty much endless and very important to the function of Army bases. <strong>

**What did Edward mean...in short, he meant he'd be traveling to his FOB in Iraq. During this time, there is no communication because they're traveling, and it is a bit more dangerous...really, anytime a soldier is moving between bases it's dangerous, but they tend to target the borders stronger.**

**See ya soon...i'd say tomorrow, and then it'd be in the next hour, so who knows. I have more words and a phrase to play with if I find the missing cleat of my daughter's...tomorrow is soccer and I have one cleat and all of the stores are sold out in her size...fml!  
><strong>


	18. Leave it all to me

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Dialogue Flex**: "Leave it all to me," he said.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "Leave it all to me," he said.

The next few days after Edward called couldn't have moved any slower. I was busy making sure my families stayed up to date and attended the care package event with bags full of things to donate, but waiting for my next call was nothing short of torture.

When it finally came, I was on my way home from school and had to pull to the side of the road again. Edward told me he arrived safely, he only had a few minutes, but he would call again that night. I heard some rushing in the background, and I knew they were busy. The first few weeks of set-up were always the worst.

I drove straight home and started cooking dinner. My mom had a meeting so it would be on me tonight, and I decided a meatloaf was in order. My phone went off as soon as I popped it in the oven, and I smiled when I saw it was Edward.

"Hey, you," I answered as I sunk into the couch.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you up to?" he asked.

"Making a meatloaf for dinner, my mom has a meeting, so I offered to cook," I explained, and Edward groaned.

"That sounds so delicious, I can not wait for real food when I get back," he replied, and I chuckled.

"I promise to make you the meanest meatloaf you've ever eaten when you get back," I vowed, and I heard him clear his throat.

"Speaking of home, they offered me July or August, and I picked July. That's before classes start, right? Is that okay?" he sounded nervous, but I all but jumped up and down.

"July is perfect, I'll start looking into things…" I replied, but Edward cut me off.

"Leave it all to me," he said back to me. "I'll make sure it's all arranged."

"Edward, I can help," I suggested, but he insisted that he had it covered, so I let it go. However, it took everything I had not to run to my calendar and highlight the month of July.

"So, anything else new?" he asked next, and we went back and forth about our days. Edward told me he was on a fairly larger FOB just outside of Baghdad, and it looked like he'd be able to pay a small monthly fee to keep internet access in his bedroom. The idea of Edward on webcam made me giddy, so I was excited to hear that. He asked if I had gotten his letter yet, but I told him no, and he let me know mail was officially being distributed so I could send at will. I knew his birthday was coming up in June, and he'd still be over there, so I mentally plotted how best to celebrate it. Edward asked about graduation, and I told him it looked like my dad would be home for it. He sounded happy to hear that.

I heard him yawn, and I knew our time was coming to an end.

"I miss you," I said lazily into the phone.

"As, I miss you, but I need to head off. We start guard tonight, and I drew the short stick, so I'm on nights," he explained, and I groaned for him. "Good thing is, I should be able to call when I get off, and it'll be right before you go to bed.

"Okay, be safe, and sweet dreams." I said quickly, before we hung up. I knew the meatloaf still had another hour to cook, so I decided to run a shower for myself. My mom got back just as I was pulling the food out, and we ate together relatively quietly. I told her about July, and she seemed happy about it.

My mom and I were finally falling into a semi normal routine like before. My dad would call every few days, and I talked to Edward almost nightly. The internet took a few weeks to set up, but once it did, we webcammed a few times a week. I stayed active in the FRG, and only attended school with half the attention span of before. I submitted my paperwork to Austin Peay and would be picking out my schedule in May. We decided it would be best for me just to stay at home to save money, even though I had a decent college account I didn't want to waste it.

The weather eventually turned from dull grey and backs to vibrant blues and greens. The trees were finally blooming again, as were the wildflowers all over post. My graduation was set for Saturday, and I had officially finished my last practice which left me completely and totally schoolless.

My mom was out running a last minute errand before we were set to pick up my dad the next day, and I was cleaning the house top to bottom. Tonight we'd spend all night baking his favorite treats and several 'Cake in a Jar' to send to Edward for his birthday the next month. Time was flying in some ways and stalling in others.

When the doorbell sounded, I figured my mom had her hands full, but when I saw who it was I froze in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>From here on out, or, at least, until R&amp;R and Edwards homecoming, watch for the time jumps. It's not really glossing over, as everyday during a deployment is kinda the same, and would eventually get boring for ya'll to write. I promise I'm not skipping anything major...during my husband's first tour he had the internet in his bedroom and we talked more while he was away than I think we even saw each other before he left LOL and we were married! As times, it drove me crazy, because I did work full-time (we did not have children at the time), but I was very thankful he was one of the ones who constantly called. <strong>

**I have 2 more words...what that means for today, I'm not sure. Thankfully the cleat situation is solved, dinner is cooking, and I'm letting my girls watch Cars-we rarely do TV in the house, but Disney is showing it so I made an exception...hence the update! See ya later!  
><strong>


	19. Exchange

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt**: Exchange  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Exchange

"Dad!" I screamed when I saw him standing on the porch. "Oh my God! We thought you were coming in tomorrow." I jumped into his arms as he swung me around.

"I was hoping to surprise your mom, but I see she's not home," he explained, and I nodded as we stumbled in and shut the door.

"She was getting last minute groceries; you should hide, because she'll be back in…" I snapped my mouth shut when I heard my mom's car pull up. "Go hide!"

My dad's eyes went wide as he headed up the stairs and out of sight. I gulped and took a few deep breaths to try and make it not look like I'd just had the surprise of my life. The door swung open, and my mom looked frantic. She had her arms loaded with different bags, and I jumped in to try and relieve her of some of the goods.

"Oh, Bella, I knew better than to go to the commissary on payday, but I figured since it was closest. You should have seen the rush, and I forgot my cell phone so I don't know if your dad called. He didn't call the house did he? Have you heard from him?" she asked as she turned her back to my while throwing things in the freezer.

"No, he didn't call, why don't you let me put this away and go grab your phone?" I suggested knowing it would be upstairs in her room.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she complimented frantically as she headed for the stairs. I scanned the kitchen counters quickly and spotted my mom's camera lying haphazardly in the corner. I grabbed it and ran, pressing the on button as I rushed.

Even though I took the stairs two at a time, my parents found their way to each other before I got there, but I managed to snap and endless amount of pictures as my mother glued herself to my dad. It was exchanges like this that reminded me how much they loved each other, no matter how often the Army tried to get in their way.

With at least twenty pictures to show, I turned around to give them a moment, but my mom called out to me. "You knew?"

"You asked if he called," I teased with a laugh as I practically skipped down the stairs. I finished unpacking my mom's bags from earlier and started to think about dinner. My cell phone went off, and I knew it was Edward so I greeted him with a very chipper voice.

"Good day?" he asked immediately.

"My dad just got in," I explained, and he tried to rush me off the phone saying he didn't want to intrude, but I put that notion to rest quickly. It'd be a bit before my parents came back downstairs, and frankly, I didn't want to think about why so I rather enjoyed the distraction.

"If you say so, I'm surprised they would…" Edward sounded like he was going to say more, but the phone line went silent.

"Yeah, so anyway, I'm cooking, how was your day?" I asked and Edward droned on about the usual this and that.

"Well, how long do you have until dinner?" Edward asked, and I answered about an hour, so he suggested a game of twenty questions.

"What the hell," I replied off-handedly and he laughed.

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse before," he teased, but I shrugged my shoulders to no one. "Okay, so I'll go first, what is your favorite color?"

"That's easy, it's green, like your eyes," I answered quickly. "How about you? What is your favorite color?"

"Blue, like the dress you wore in Nashville," he replied with a choke. "Hmmm, what is your favorite holiday?"

"That's easy, the Fourth of July. I love seeing the patriotism." I shot the question back at him and was surprised when he said Christmas, so I asked why.

"Well, it's always cold on Christmas, so I think of singing carols, watching movies, snuggling on the couch with hot chocolate, it just seems romantic. Don't you think so?" Edward's answer left my mouth dry. I wasn't sure it was simply because I hadn't seen him for so long, but as he described his perfect Christmas I saw it flash before my eyes. The big tree in the corner of the room, brightly wrapped presents sitting underneath, with Edward and I under a blanket in front of a fire with a small bundle snuggled in between us. "Bella, are you still there? Did I lose you?"

"What?" I shook my head and blinked rapidly for a minute. "Sorry, I just, maybe this game isn't such a good idea. My head just went off into space."

"Did I say something to offend you?" Edward asked genuinely.

"Oh, no, of course not, I just hadn't thought of Christmas like that before," I replied honestly, and I heard Edward say 'huh hmm' into his side.

"Bella, I really miss you," Edward said hoarsely into the phone, and I sighed as I rested my back on the wall with a goofy smile.

"I miss you, too," I whispered back as I heard my parents begin to descend the down the stairs. We got off the phone a few minutes later, but I promised to jump on Skype later that night.

"Was that Edward?" my mom asked like I didn't know what had just happened, and I nodded.

"How often do you talk?" my dad interjected as he moved around the kitchen like he'd never left.

"Every night," I answered, and he nodded his head.

"It's pretty serious then?" he question, and I shrugged.

"I don't think either one of us really knows, but I'm going to Texas in July to see him," I informed him, and he nodded his approval.

"You told me that in an e-mail, I guess it's just weird seeing you smile like that," my dad said as he pointed towards my face. "Not that it's a bad thing, just different."

"Well, get with it daddy, your baby is all grown up," I teased, and he scowled at me. "I'm really glad you could make it for graduation. It means a lot to me."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Not even the Army could get in the way of me seeing my little girl in her cap and gown," he spoke seriously, and I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>The commissary on payday-shudders! I didn't really have time to edit, I need to re-do my FRG binder before tomorrow's committee meeting, so i'll see you soon!<br>**


	20. Tumble

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt**: tumble  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: tumble

Having my dad home was like a vacation on crack. As much as he probably wanted to spend his days doing nothing, we were constantly doing something. I wasn't even sure graduation was noteworthy, but Edward made me promise to send him pictures, whereas I only hoped that I didn't tumble down the stairs or something. In reality, it was boring and a waste of time, but my parents got their smiling graduating senior pictures, I got a really nice dinner out, and I came home to a new computer for school. So, all in all, it was worth the suffering in the disgusting red cap and gown, to see the smiles on their faces when I was done.

Every night my parents would disappear after dinner while I filled my evenings with Edward. He would call me religiously at the same time every single night regardless of if he'd had enough sleep, if his shift was hard…it hadn't seem to faze him. I hoped it had more to do with just wanting to talk to me tan him in a routine, but I never flat out asked.

That was until one night when he didn't call, and my parents didn't escape to their bedroom. Instead, I paced my room a bit, tried to read a book and checked my instant messenger way too many times to count. When my phone rang, and it was Cynthia, I was surprised.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know there has been an incident. I don't know any of the details yet, but our soldiers are on blackout right now in case any of your families get worried," her words came out like she was reading a paper. In all honesty, she probably was. I thanked her and walked down the stairs.

My parents were talking quietly in the kitchen, and I eyed my dad. I had never once used his rank to get ahead, or even thought to act superior because of his position, but that was before I'd met Edward.

"You know?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I know there has been an incident; I assume that was the phone call over dinner?" I questioned back, and my dad nodded slowly.

"Who?" I pushed for more information. If it were Edward, I would have thought they'd already told me. The Cullen's would have already been notified.

"It wasn't him," my dad replied silently, and I nodded feeling only slightly better. Even if it wasn't Edward, it was somebody, and that somebody mattered. That somebody mattered to someone. "But, he probably knew him."

I gulped and let out my breath. There was nothing to really prepare a soldier for war, or, at least, that is what my dad would tell me. You could think it, you could turn on a movie, and some young, naïve boys even though they could play it in a game, but the reality was war was a bloody messy fight with no real winner. Sure, America had won several wars, but at what cost? We lost soldiers every single time, and the war we were fighting in Iraq and Afghanistan wasn't an easy fight. We weren't used to IED attacks and entering a battle where you didn't really know who your enemy was…they all looked, dressed, and talked alike. It was like Vietnam out in the desert, I'd heard it called before.

I had seen the effects of the war on my dad. They weren't drastic like major suffers of PTSD, but they were there. Even home on R&R I watched him meticulously move around a room, scout an area while we were out, or focus on the road a bit too much. Maybe he had been right; maybe he really did just need a break from it all.

I nodded my head in thanks and walked away. My mom attempted to walk up to me, but I shook my head. I knew the blackout would hold for at least the rest of the night depending on how fast the family was notified, so I would have to hope Edward could call tomorrow. I wasn't sure what he'd seen or who it was, but I knew for a fact that the Edward I had talked to even a few days ago, wasn't going to be the same man I'd talk to again. And, somehow, I had to mentally prepare myself for that. At the end of the day, I'd never been in this position before; I was the daughter of a soldier, not the wife, like my mom. She'd gone to classes and seminars on what to expect and what to and not to say, but me? Never. But, somehow I would find the strength to be there for him, because he was worth it. I had been waiting for Texas to tell him that I had fallen in love with him because I wanted to do it face to face, but I was now questioning the point of waiting. Everything was so fast, but it still felt so right, so I searched around on the net for information on what to expect before crawling into bed overwhelmed by everything I'd read.

That day marked my first of many blackouts for the war. It also marked the day that I truly cried myself to sleep for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>When my husband deployed for the first time, we lost three soldiers in our actual company. The second soldier we lost was my husband's best-friend. One of the rules, though I hate to call it that, when he joined was full disclosure. My father committed suicide over his experience in Vietnam and honestly the idea of having a husband for a soldier was repulsive, but my thoughts were skewed. As a result, I got the gory details which I'll not pass on, but what he saw I can't even imagine, nor do I know how he functions. I'm also probably married to the small 5% of the military that has deployed and doesn't fit any criteria for PTSD. True to my word, I was diagnosed PTSD after my cs with my youngest, but that man has been blown up, shot at, and carried his best-friend's lifeless body and doesn't...I don't know how to make sense of that other than to say he's stronger than I and built to be a soldier. **

**As always I go for reality with a touch of fiction, and I promise Edward won't turn into a lunatic, but he won't be Superman like my husband. I write what I know or at least can imagine, but I can assure you the first blackout is hell...my first casualty briefing was even worse. I grew up essentially around death-I had Leukemia and Lymphoma and most of my friends didn't make it, I was eight when I found my father, and held my step-dad's hand as it went ice cold at 17 from leukemia, but noting could have prepared me for war. They do offer classes and advice, but when it comes down to it no two soldiers are alike and none of them deal with things exactly how the other does, so while my husband can sit around and joke about the times he was blown up (no one was hurt, just an fyi, so don't think I'm callous), that same story could send another soldier into a series of flashbacks. **

**War isn't pretty, but it's very much what our country has been doing for the past 10 years ago just a few days ago...9/20/2001 is when President Bush gave the official order to bomb Baghdad. **

**So needless to say, grab some tissues and I'll try to update again today (ie Sunday), but I have an FRG Committee meeting, my binder is done, and my coupons are traded, my kids are asleep, and I'm relaxing while writing super depressing fanfiction. LOL Go figure!  
><strong>


	21. Humble

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt**: humble  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Humble

The next day was agony even though my dad took me and my mom to the Opry Mills Mall in Nashville. My cell phone stayed glued to my hip, but it didn't ring no matter how much I willed it to. I wasn't sure how long this blackout would last, but I hoped Edward would call me as soon as he could…I missed his voice.

I stayed a few steps behind my parents as they walked happily hand-in-hand through the mall and into different shops. It wasn't that I didn't want to smile; it was that I lacked the reason to smile. In my heart, I was incredibly thankful that it wasn't Edward, but I felt equally guilty that it was someone else…someone Edward knew, maybe even someone I knew. Everyone that I had officially met were single, and I knew my mom hadn't been called up for a care team, but that just may have been because my dad was home.

Regardless, as time went on my nerves went up. After the second night, I wondered if Edward wasn't calling on purpose. Maybe he had seen too much or didn't want to talk to me, and after a brief call to Alice I knew he hadn't called home either. My mom tried to warn me that blackouts could take a while, but I was growing more impatient by the hour.

My dad was packing his freshly cleaned uniforms to make the trip back over, and I still hadn't heard from Edward. I pleaded with my dad earlier to find out if the blackout had been lifted. I felt a little less than humble begging my dad for information, but he told me that it had, but only a matter of hours prior which left me hopeful that Edward would call that night. When he didn't I was devastated, especially after hugging my father goodbye as my mom drove him to the airport. They offered to let me come, but I said no…I wanted to be alone, and they deserved some time alone. Everywhere we'd gone the past two weeks, I had been in-toe constantly, and I was sure they would breathe a little easier knowing I was safely tucked away at home.

I wanted to wait for my mom to come back, even though it would be well after midnight, I stayed up, popped some popcorn and grabbed the remote. The show 'Army Wives' had just started, and I grunted before changing the channel. I had never seen a show screw up our lives any worse than that one. When I got to the movie channels and saw 'We Were Soldiers,' I huffed and kept searching. I eventually settled on a Harry Potter re-run while I forced myself to eat the butter coated popcorn.

My eyes felt tired and my brain was so fried I almost missed when my cell phone went off. At first, it was like I was daydreaming, and then I realized it was really ringing. What was left of my popcorn bowl went flying as I jumped for my phone on the table.

"Hello?" I rushed quickly praying I hadn't missed him.

"Bella," Edward's voice was quiet and filled with sadness. I fought with the remote to turn off the movie so I could focus solely on Edward. "I'm sorry I couldn't call, I assume you know."

"I know something happened, but they haven't released any details or who. It hadn't been the seventy-two hours yet," I explained, and I heard a sigh. "I'm here, whatever you want to talk about, I'm here to listen."

Part of me wanted to jump through the phone and just hold him, but I knew I couldn't…like I equally knew I couldn't push him to talk either.

"Can we just talk about how you've been? I just got out with the chaplain, and I don't want to talk anymore right now. Guard is a little messed up right now, so my shifts aren't like they were before, but I had a few minutes and…" Edward's voice trailed on, as my heart broke. "I shouldn't be burdening you with this, I'm sorry, tell me how your day has been."

"Miserable until you called," I replied honestly. "And, you're not a burden, nor will you ever become one. I'm here through it all, I swear that to you, but since you asked it's been busy. My dad is gone now, but we spent the last few days going everywhere and more. We were in Nashville at the mall and every time I saw the words Opry Mills I thought of you. I've missed you, Edward."

"I'm kinda relieved to hear you say that and words can't describe how much I've missed talking to you. You've kept me grounded I think, more than anything else, and it was agony not being able to talk to you. I'm glad you had fun with your dad home though," he replied.

"I can't wait for Texas," I cheered enthusiastically with as much happiness as I could muster. "There was something I wanted to say though, and I was waiting for Texas to tell you, but, well, I just don't want to wait anymore okay?"

"Bella, whatever it is, it can't be worse than the things swimming in my head," Edward said sadly, and I realized I had set myself up in the most horrible of ways.

"Edward, it's not bad, I swear it. I just want you to know that I've fallen for you…hard. I know we said we'd do the whole close friends thing or be casual until we could figure this all out, but Edward, I love you. I didn't want another day to pass without you knowing that," I informed him sincerely, but when the line went quiet I got scared. I wasn't expecting to hear it back or need some sort of an explanation; I just needed him to know where I stood.

"Wow," Edward whispered quietly. "I love you, too. I have for a while; I just didn't want to rush things."

"Don't you know the Army's motto? Hurry up and wait," I teased, and I heard him chuckle.

"Bella, I probably won't be the same person you knew before, at least, that is what the Chaplain said I should warn you about," Edward started, but I quickly interjected.

"I know that. I know I've never been like the spouse of a deployed soldier before, but my dad isn't the same. He's never the same, but it doesn't make you bad, I promise I'm here, you're not going to scare me off. I just wish I knew who it was," I pushed gently.

"Do you remember the bowling alley?" he asked, and I made a noise so he knew I did. "It was Mc, um, you knew him as Emmett. He had just gotten into the guard tower with Stevens and the RPG flew out of nowhere. Stevens was thrown with the blast, but he'll be okay, but Mc didn't make it." The entire time Edward spoke I willed myself not to cry, because I didn't want him to hear my tears. Chills ran up and down my spine as I imagined Edward in a guard tower every night and the weapons that could throw at him, and the images of a happy go-lucky guy for joking with me as I bombed at bowling. Emmett didn't deserve to die, he had barely anytime to live, and I prayed for his family. His parents weren't listed in my binder so I wondered what family he had left. "We've been working on rebuilding and amping security, but it's been hard. His memorial was this morning."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as silent tears fell down my cheeks.

"Bella, I don't want to leave things like this, but I'm being called. I promise to call again the second I have time. I love you, and if you can could you shoot my parents a text letting them know I'll call in a few days. Our downtime has been cut in half right now, so it could take me a few days to find the time, but I swear to you I'll call later today."

"I will, I promise," I swore even though I wanted to tell him to call his parents first because they were his family. However, I was too selfish, so after another round of 'I love you's,' we hung up, and I sent a text to Alice. I figured it was too late to call, but when my phone rang a few seconds later I was surprised to hear Edward's dad on the other line.

"Bella, is it too late?" Carlisle asked, but I immediately told him no. "Okay, good, I'm sorry, Alice came straight down when she heard from you and, well, how is he?"

"He's okay, upset, but okay. He lost one of his friends and that is never easy, but he sounded mostly like himself," I answered as honestly as I could without causing them to worry too much.

"Good, I'm glad he's okay, but he must be devastated to lose a friend. I never wished for him to have this life," he muttered the last part into the phone, and I was pretty sure he didn't intend for me to hear it.

"It'll be okay it just may take some time. This just happened, and he'll need time to process. Plus, he'll be coming home soon, so he'll have a break from it all," I said in an attempts to cheer his dad up.

"Yes, speaking of, did you have an idea on what date you wanted to fly in? Edward said he should be home by the middle of the month," his voice trailed on.

"I wasn't really sure to be honest, I mean, I don't want to be intrusive so whenever you'd like me to come is fine," I replied honestly.

"Oh, Bella, you're not going to be intrusive. In fact, Esme and I were just talking about seeing if you wanted to come up around the tenth so you can be there at the airport with us to pick him up. I mean, you may have to hang around the house with Alice for a few days before he gets here, but he told me to arrange all the travel," his dad went on, and I nodded my head to no one. This was the first piece of good news I'd had in a while.

"That actually sounds perfect, I know Edward said he would cover it all, but I have money and…"

"No, it's actually on us, though Edward told me to use his account, I won't be. Please, we owe him back more than you probably know, so let us do this," I could hear the pleading tone so I decided to drop it. I'd just have to find a way to do something for them while I was there, but I hung up with Carlisle after he explained that he'd start scouting out tickets for me to fly into Dallas. From there, they'd pick me up, and hopefully pick up Edward sometime after.

Of course, that was the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>What is a care team? It's a group of spouses, from another unit, that come in after a casualty notification to help behind the scenes. They'll work out childcare issues, meals, cleaning, phone calls...etc. Basically, anything the family needs that they shouldn't have to focus on. <strong>

**Will Edward be okay? Of course, and I know plenty of soldiers who are okay even after multiple deployments. To the person who asked if I believed in HEAs? As long as they fit the story, yes, and in this case, I see no reason why E&B won't have one ;p**

**The Army has several unofficial mottos from "Hurry up and wait" to "If you think you've gotten it figured out, the Army will change it on you." That's my personal favorite right now, and something the Cullen's are about to learn first hand! Hehe it'll go along with a funny story for tomorrow' a/n!  
><strong>

**If you're sick of hearing me say I'm tired, excuse the errors, I'm sorry-I genuinely am, and I still have to do minutes for a meeting...see where my priorities lay? LOL See ya tomorrow!  
><strong>


	22. Delay

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt**: Delay  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Delay

"Do you need help packing?" my mom asked as she walked into my room, but I shook my head no. Even though my bed looked like my closet had vomited all over it, I still knew what I was doing, even if it didn't look like I did.

"You can keep me company," I suggested as I made space for her to sit down.

"Are you nervous?" my mom questioned, and I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I mean, we've talked, but it's going to be weird seeing him again, ya know?" My mom nodded her head sympathetically, and her face looked a bit perplexed. "Is there something you want to say?" I asked bluntly. She sighed and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, there was something I wanted to discuss with you, and it's about what you told me when Edward first left," my mother started, and I then understood where she was going. "Now, I know you're an adult now, so I won't lecture, and I failed to talk to you before, but I wanted you to know I'm here if you want to talk or ask questions or…" She let her last word hang as my cheeks turned red.

"I don't have any questions, I think I know the concept," I tip-toed lightly.

"Bella, I'm not stupid, and I know you know the physical how-to, but you understand it changes you. Emotionally, I mean, you'll never be the same," she tried to explain, and I nodded my head.

"I'm pretty sure it won't come up. I'll be at his parents' house," I side-skirted, and she nodded. The tension in the air was thick, but I wasn't sure what to say. Edward and I had only been concerned about getting me to Texas that I never asked what would happen once we were there. We had said that we loved each other, and deep down I knew he was where my future would lead me, but I didn't know how he felt about it all. We were both virgins and with another seven months until he was home for good, I just wasn't sure.

"Dad wasn't your first was he?" I blurted out as my mom's eyes went wide, but she shook her head no. I wasn't sure why I'd asked that, so I shut my mouth.

"I don't think about it now, but when we first got married, it was something I wished I could have taken back. It wasn't a bad experience, it was just with the wrong person," she told me quietly, and I nodded. I understood her message, so I went back to thinking about clothes.

My mom dropped the subject after that and started to bring stuff out of my bathroom. I was packing for an almost three weeks stay, and it was going to take a miracle for me to fit it all into two suitcases. We had gone out a few days prior to do some shopping, and I managed to snag a few summer dresses that I hoped would be appropriate in Texas. Alice also called me to remind me that I needed a bathing suit, so I picked up a new one of those too.

It took me a few more hours, but I had finally managed to get my bags packed. I was set to fly the next afternoon, so I wasn't surprised when I saw Carlisle's number pop up on my phone.

"Hello," I answered quickly.

"Bella, have you heard from Edward?" he immediately asked, and my heart dropped. If he was about to tell me Edward's R&R had been delayed or something, I was going to cry.

"No, why?" I spoke cautiously.

"He just called from Ireland. He said he'll be home tomorrow and will be calling us to let us know when. I wanted to warn you that we may be stuck at the airport for a few hours in case you get in first. The last time we talked he said at least Friday, or I would have booked a sooner ticket," he relayed, and I started jumping up and down.

"I'll camp out at the airport, this is so exciting," I cheered. Carlisle laughed for a second before we compared notes and hung up.

That night I could barely sleep, and when my mom told me she was ready to leave I was half-way to the car. I had received a text message earlier letting me know Edward would be arriving three hour after me, so I wouldn't have to rush the second I stepped off the plane to get to them.

My mom had tears in her eyes when she dropped me off at the SkyCap, but I assured her I would be fine. I momentarily felt guilty for leaving her alone for so long, but I reminded myself that I would be getting to spend time with Edward.

Security wasn't too much of a nightmare, and I grabbed a soda with twenty minutes to spare before boarding. I had prayed for no delays or hold-ups, and, so far, everything had gone to plan until my phone rang.

"Bella, it's Alice, sorry we're driving so my parents can't talk. Edward just called again, from one of those plane phone thingies, anyway, they changed his flight last minute and he couldn't call. You're arriving ten minutes apart, literally, he gets there first," she relayed through the phone as my heart sank. I wanted to be there to surprise him and now I wouldn't be.

"Okay, I promise to rush as quickly as I can. Drive safe and I'll see you soon," I replied before hanging up the phone. The small folded up banner could be seen sticking out of my bag, and I felt guilty for caring so much. He was home, that was what mattered, and in exactly three hours I would be seeing him.

I managed to get a decent seat towards the front, and was seated next to a nicer elderly couple.

"Are you alright, dear? You seem nervous," she noted, and I sighed.

"Anxious, I guess. I'm on my way to see my boyfriend," I explained as my eyes stayed trained on the clouds we were currently flying through.

"Long distance is never easy," she mused, and I nodded.

"I was supposed to have more time, but his flight got changed so he'll get there before me. He doesn't know I'm coming," I went on even though I had no idea why I was spilling my guts to this woman.

"Is he away at college?" she asked, and I shook my head no.

"No, ma'am. He's coming in from Iraq, his parents live in Texas, so I'm meeting them with his family," I informed her as her eyes went wide.

"Oh, goodness. Bless his heart, and yours," she said sweetly. The woman said nothing else to me, but did excuse herself to the restroom a few minutes later. The time ticked by so slowly that I missed the smile she wore when I she sat back down.

As the plane began to descend I held my breath. I was so nervous and anxious and excited and scared and happy that I was worried about spontaneously combusting. So much had ridden on the fact that I'd have a few days to adjust to Texas and staying with Edward's family that now we were just going to be trusted into the reality together.

The plane had touched down, but was still taxing to the runway when a stewardess approached me. No one had been overly nice to me aside from the drink and snacks I was offered, and my face paled when she asked me to follow her to the front of the plane. Anxious passengers eyed me as we walked the aisle, despite the seatbelt light still being on, and when I heard I ding off and passengers begin to rustle around I looked back to see the elderly couple smiling.

"Go find him, honey," the stewardess said, as my eyes widened, and I took off through the gate. I had completely forgotten to say thank you. I wasn't running, but I was walking so quickly that I blew past the person standing at the counter and began frantically looking from side to side. I wasn't sure which way to go, but then I heard something odd-clapping. I tilted my head to the side and looked the opposite way I needed to go and I saw the ACU pattern. The clapping got louder as more and more people realized who was coming home and the uniform they wore, so I stayed frozen and clapped as well. I needed to rush to baggage, but I wasn't too rushed to not give them ten seconds of my time.

Then I noticed the three soldiers as they got closer. One was beaming brightly at all the attention, one was waving, and the other was shyly looking down at his feet. The soldier who walked with his head tilted down immediately had my full attention as his nametape came into view.

It wasn't possible…was it? So, I did the unimaginable, I screwed his name…his Army name.

"Cullen," I yelled from about fifty feet away, and Edward's face snapped up. "Edward," I whispered when I realized it really was him. With my carry-on still in my hands I ran to him as he stood frozen in shocked. My bag dropped to the floor as I wrapped my arms and legs around him in excitement.

"You're home," I said quickly. "I'm so glad you're home." He still felt the same as his arms held me up against his body and even behind his uniforms I could smell him. Even though he told me he would be different, he sure felt the same.

"Bella," I heard him whisper. "Oh my God, you're real, Bella."

"Welcome home," I whispered back and pulled away long enough for Edward's lips to attack my own. My tunnel vision was on Edward, but the people around us were going crazy. As we finally came untangled from each other and could finally see the other, we both wore matching smiles.

"How did you get here?" he asked quickly. "My dad said he hadn't even booked your ticket yet."

"Yeah, about that, I just flew in. It was supposed to be a surprise and then your flight got changed but, I don't understand, you were supposed to be here already," I managed to get out, but he explained they were delayed once they landed because of a gate mix-up with another plane, so they had to sit there for about five minutes before they could get off.

When I finally looked from side-to-side, I realized the crowd we drew, so Edward quickly grabbed his bag, while I took mine, and we started walking. The clapping didn't stop, and I realized how awkward it probably felt for them. The other two soldiers had stood waiting for Edward and I, so they flanked us on both sides.

As the security checkpoint came into view one of the other guys turned to the other and joked, "Watch, we'll get a few posters and maybe some flowers for our welcome home, and Cullen over here got someone jumping into his arms."

We all chuckled as the wave of people waiting behind security came into view.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone asked about Emmett's family-he didn't have anyone close, sadly, that is the case with a lot of young soldiers we have today. They join the military because they genuinely have no other choice-in the case of my husband, his mother kicked him out before he was even 18 years old, and though the economy wasn't as awful at the time, now I don't think we'd survive as well as we do as an Army family. Though i agree he's built for this job, the job security plays a role in. <strong>

**Now, as far as my funny story, my husband's first R&R I knew was coming. What we didn't expect was the 12+ hour layover in Atlanta...needless to say, I pick him up in Atlanta, but our second R&R my second R&R he went from not knowing when he was leaving to home in less than 24 hours and I tracked him via his debit card. I was 39 weeks pregnant so he didn't want me driving the 90 minutes to get him, so he took the train to our town. Well, I had it narrowed down to 2 possible trains, and what do you know, the second I gave up...figured he missed the early ones, I laid down, put on headphones, and see a shadow in my hallway...go figure. **

**See ya later!  
><strong>


	23. Seeing things through to the end

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_ **Binding Blurb:** Seeing things through to the end.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Binding Blurb<strong>: Seeing things through to the end.

As we walked through security, I was astonished at the amount of support cheering us on. Of course, they weren't there for me, but they were there for Edward. Most clapped or waved flags, but it was seeing the Cullen's that made me finally let go of Edward's hand. Alice was the first to barrel up to him, followed by his mom, and then dad. I took a few giant steps back to give them their moment together, because I knew I had an unfair advantage.

Esme was in tears, Alice seemed to talk a mile a minute, and Carlisle just stood back with a proud smile. As Esme and Alice fussed over Edward, Carlisle walked to my side.

"Well, we couldn't have planned it any better," he joked, and I nodded my head. "You could say that again."

Eventually, we managed to pry everyone off Edward so we could make our way to baggage claim and then to the rental car place. Edward insisted that he would need his own vehicle and would travel behind his parents. He went on to say it'd be easier to rent from the airport so he could return it here when he left, and his mom stopped complaining.

"I'm so glad you're here, too," Alice exclaimed as we waited for Edward to get the key and sign the papers. "We're going to have a blast."

The only thing I could do was smile, because I feared that this had suddenly turned into a bad idea. Well, it wasn't me coming, but not giving the Cullen's enough information to prepare. I could already see agitation rising in Edward and I was sure his mom had missed it, but he was overwhelmed very quickly. Edward had said nothing to me about renting a car before, and I was pretty sure it was a last minute decision based on how crowded he felt. Transition wasn't easy, and I knew that, but his family didn't.

A few minutes later, Esme was briefing us on their new home address to plug into the GPS.

"Are you following straight behind us?" his dad asked quietly, when Esme and Alice excused themselves to the bathroom.

I stood stone still next to Edward waiting for him to reply, but all I watched was him shake his head from side to side. He was overwhelmed, and I knew it. Though our hands were connected, I felt apart…I had no idea how to really help him transition without offending his family.

"When do you think you'll be at the house?" Carlisle asked next.

"I just need some time to clear my head a bit," Edward replied guarded. "I also wanted to stop by a store to pick up a few things. No more than a few hours."

Esme and Alice walked up a few seconds later, as father and son shared a head nod. It felt like they were speaking a language I didn't understand, but we all managed to make our way towards the exit. Once outside, I attempted to pull away from Edward's hand, and he looked shocked.

"I thought?" I whispered my half-asked question, when Edward shook his head.

"So, we'll see you soon. If you have any issues finding it, just call." Esme looked like she had been crying when she got out of the bathroom, and I could hear her voice thick with emotion.

"Yeah, we may stop off at like Wal*Mart or something, but we'll be there soon," Edward replied softly, as he finally let go of his hand to hug his mother. He whispered something, but I couldn't hear it, but her face brightened a little bit.

We separated on the sidewalk, as Edward reclaimed my hand. We quietly walked to the shuttle that would bring us to the car. Like the gentleman he always was, Edward doesn't even attempt to make me handle my own luggage. He loads it up, we sit down quietly, he holds my hand, and he unloads it all off. He then loads the car, sets up the GPS, and sits in the driver's side.

He doesn't start the car for a minute, and I'm about to offer to drive, when I hear him sigh.

"They expect me to just be me again, like it's a switch, but I'm not me anymore." When he looks over I see the emotions behind his eyes, and I realize how hard this has been on him. So, I do the only thing I can think of, I lean over and place my lips on his. I hope that my kiss conveys a message I'm not sure I can explain in words right now.

I wanted, more than anything, for Edward to understand I was there for him…period.

I wanted him to know how much I loved him.

And, I wanted him to know I was here to see this through until the end…whatever the end would be, which I hoped would be when we were old and gray, I would still be there.

When I pulled away and a smile overtook his face, I knew he had felt that. So, with a new-found confidence expression, he started the car and began to drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update yesterday, IRL is sucking right now, and I may do another update tonight...maybe, maybe not. R&amp;R is hard...honestly, IMO, it's harder than the first goodbye or the homecoming. You're home for two weeks and then you're back again, and your body needs time to process it all. Not just the soldiers, but the families too. Our first R&amp;R was just hectic because my husband turned 21, I took off of work, we had no kids, and we just did stuff daily...I kid you not, the night we got his re-enlistment bonus we hit up 5 local Wal*Marts in the area and completely re-did our living room at around 10 PM at night and finished around 4 AM. Our second R&amp;R, I gave birth to my now 3 year old, so we were hectically busy learning how to handle a new baby and all the paperwork. I wouldn't trade R&amp;R for the world, but it is a double-edged sword when the only way to really survive a deployment with your sanity is to get into a routine. <strong>

**Anyhow, time for the Premiere of Extreme Couponing...see ya soon!  
><strong>


	24. Advance

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_ **Word Prompt**: Advance  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Advance

"I'm so glad you're home," I whispered as we jumped onto the interstate. Edward was loosely listening to the GPS as it told us to go right and left.

"Not as happy as I was to see you," he teased back lightly. His voice was still harder than I remembered, but he was still Edward…my Edward. "I can't believe we really landed at the same time."

"It was fate," I replied casually with a shrug. It had to have been, because there was no other explanation.

"Do you really believe in all that? Fate and destiny?" Edward asked seriously, and I realized I had potentially hit a sensitive topic with him.

"I do to a certain degree, I mean, I believe we have free will, but I believe we're put on a certain path. What happens while we're on it may just be because it's how it was supposed to be, or simply because we put ourselves there," I answered as honestly as possible. I had a feeling if Edward thought I was trying to side-step his question, he would be offended or hurt.

"What do you think my fate is then?" he pushed.

"Hmmm…let's see in your future, I see happiness, excitement, and me," I joked, and I was surprised to see Edward smile a little more.

"Well, I definitely like the sound of you in the future," he commented back, but it was his tone that stood out to me. It was odd how quickly he was jumping between serious to funny to cautious to joking and back around again.

"Edward, can we pull into this rest area?" I asked when I saw the sign for the bathroom a mile away. He nodded his head, and we made our way down the ramp and into a parking spot five minutes later.

"Bathroom break?" he asked, but I shook my head no, as I surveyed the area. There weren't a lot of people, two bathrooms, a small area with maps and guides, and a few vending machines.

"Come with me," I instructed as I unlatched the door to get out. I waited as he eyed me for a second before deciding to follow. We got to the vending machine, and I paid for two Cokes. I handed him one, took one for myself, and grabbed his hand.

When we sat down on the picnic table, I could tell he was tense as he's glance all around us.

"Why are we sitting at a rest stop?" Edward asked curiously. He didn't sound angry, or excited, or anything really.

"Because I wanted a break from driving, and I can't do this why you'll drive," I explained as I leaned over to kiss him. It was chaste and quick, but five pecks on his lips later, and I pulled away with a smirk.

"Do you know what draws me the most to you?" Edward surprised me by asking, but I shook my head no. "Your confidence. I love how self-assured you are."

"Hmmm…I'll remember that for later," I teased with a wink.

We ended up sitting at that table for over an hour. We talked and talked and talked some more, just like it was a phone call a week ago. Slowly but surely, I watched as the stress and hesitancy evaporated out of Edward, and he started to calm down. Sure, his eyes would go back and forth to check our area, but I was starting to see the man I'd said goodbye to only five months prior. The rest area was the perfect place too, because it was busy enough that it wasn't dead silent, but secluded enough that we weren't crowded. The small advances Edward made in such a short time gave me hope that his family wouldn't drive him too crazy.

The best part was, we didn't talk about Iraq or the deployment, but instead on stuff we were still getting to know about each other. Like, I learned, Edward was shocked when his parents took a job in Texas only because his father swore his hatred of the state when they visited when Edward was a kid. That story opened up to a story about missing hotel reservations, a flat tire, and not finding out they locked the keys in their car until after they'd spent nine hours at Six Flags. That evening left Carlisle scarred, and Edward found it funny that Texas ended up having a job that was currently saving his family. Edward said my confidence drew him in, but for me it was the little things. The way he listened when I spoke or had intelligent things to say back to me when I was done. When he'd put a piece of hair back behind my ear or kiss my hand out of respect. Seeing his face light up when he saw me, and knowing that when I was with him, he was mine, and I was his, and he only had eyes for me. With Edward, the littlest things made the big things so much bigger.

By the time we looked at our watches, we realized it was time to head back to his parents' house and forgo our shopping trip. Edward had been able to clear his head a bit and even used the restroom to change into his spare pair of civilian clothes. I think it helped him feel even more human. We ran through the McDonalds drive-thru for a small lunch, before realizing we only had about twenty more minutes of drive time.

"What do you think about another hotel getaway?" Edward asked randomly before we got to his parents'. Of course, my thoughts went to Nashville which made me smile at the idea.

"I think I'd love that, another day trip?" I inquired even though I prayed he would tell me no. We didn't have to do anything, and I wouldn't pressure for anything, but a night alone wouldn't be bad.

"I was thinking a weekend, but if you wanted…"he tried to give me an out, but I immediately cut him off.

"No, a weekend away is perfect," I stated, and he smiled with a nod. We pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, and I knew it was going to be a busy few weeks. His parents had decorated the house in red, white, and blue, and all I could see was Edward shaking his head. "Maybe a few extras days away?" Edward looked over me and nodded with a deer-in-headlights look.

All I could do was smile…at least the Cullen's were patriotic!

* * *

><p><strong>Soldiers are told to bring a pair of civilians. For my husband, he came home in uniform when we were stateside, but had to wear civilians when he came home from Germany. Different bases, different countries, different rules...etc. <strong>

**Edward is slowly, but surely getting used to being home, and Bella is helping. Remember, he is coming in post 4th of July-when picturing the decoration job, just remember the clearance sales they have on stuff ;) **

**I may update again today, and I failed...I skipped EC and watched Dance Moms. What I did see of EC was kinda blah...I could do better, have done better, and reminded myself why I told the show NO! LOL...have a great day!  
><strong>


	25. Shuffle

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_ **Word Prompt**: Shuffle  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Shuffle

We both took a deep breath before getting out of the car. The tension rose slightly in Edward, and I could tell simply by his stance, but he was nowhere near as guarded as before. I sometimes wished there was a flip in my dad, where he could just hit a switch and be a soldier or be a dad, but it was never really that easy. I knew that, of course, because I'd watched it so many times, but Edward was still new and his family was clueless. Absolutely awesome and loving, but truly out of their element.

The door swung wide open before we even made it up the walkway. I wouldn't say the Cullen house was cookie cutter, but the neighborhood looked nice, and their house fit in with the rest. Carlisle had warned me that we'd have to figure out sleeping arrangements when I arrived because they only had a three bedroom. They moved Edward's room in tact from their old house, and I secretly wondered if their hope was for Edward not to re-enlist. If he didn't, he could go home to his old room.

"You're back," Esme cheered, though in a more mild tone than before.

"Of course, I'm back. I told you we wouldn't be too long," Edward half joked, half stated. He seemed serious, but then he smiled at the end, and I was sure his mom was suffering from whiplash.

"Well, come inside," she shooed us in, and I immediately smelled something baking. Even though we'd just eaten, the smell made my mouth water.

"My cookies?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow just in time for Alice to present him with a tray. You could practically see the steam rising from the top like they'd just come out. "I'm so not sharing these." I looked over at Edward with a pout, but he shook his head playfully and began backing away with his cookies. I looked over to see Esme and Alice laughing at me, as I stalked over to him one step at a time until he was up against a wall. Logically, I knew this may had been a bad idea, but, in the end, I got one of the cookies. A melt in your mouth, send you straight to the dentist, chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, sugar cookie. The most unconventional cookie in the world was what my boyfriend liked to gorge himself on…go figure.

"I'll need this recipe," I muttered though my mouth was still somewhat full.

"Well, I have it put away, but I can't give it to you yet," Esme claimed as my eyes shot up in disbelief…I didn't know what she thought, but I wasn't leaving Texas without that recipe.

"Mom? It's just a recipe, why can't Bella have it?" Edward asked curiously, and I was thankful for his intervention, otherwise what I was thinking may have sounded rude out loud.

"Do you remember what I told you when you asked for the recipe, Edward?" she asked with a smirk, and I watched as the lines on his forehead creased with concentration. It took a few seconds, but realization dawned on his face and his eyes widened.

"Um…" Edward stuttered, but was interrupted by Carlisle. He started talking about rooms and where to put us, as Esme pulled me aside and told me she swore she'd give it to me one day, but today was not that day. I let it drop when I realized Edward was more focused on our conversation than what Carlisle was saying.

"Bella, is that okay with you?" Carlisle asked suddenly causing me to blink.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked completely missing the question.

"Alice has offered us her room to you, if you're comfortable there, otherwise…" he attempted to explain again.

"She can just sleep in my room," Edward stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"And, you'll be where?" Carlisle asked, as Edward looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "I don't know if I feel comfortable…"

"Dad, really?" Though Edward only spoke two words, watching the two of them stare down felt like I was on the outside of a mind battle. As if they were speaking through their thoughts and no one else had a clue. Esme hadn't said anything, and Alice seemed indifferent for the first time I'd known her.

"Fine, but…" Carlisle started to speak, before Edward rushed to cut him off, "It won't." They shared a nod before Edward picked up our bags and brought them down the hallway. Carlisle disappeared to help him, and I was left helplessly standing next to Esme and Alice.

"I think I missed something," I stated to no one in particular.

"They've always been like that," Alice commented as shuffled her feet back and forth restlessly.

"It's true, I may have carried him for nine months, but he is just like his father. Don't let it bother you, but if you're not comfortable with this, say so, and I'll put my foot down," Esme offered, but I shook my head no. It would be different, but I was okay with that. "Okay, then, I'll let you two get settled, since I need to start working on dinner."

Esme disappeared, while Alice gave me a quick tour of the house. She showed me the opposite side from the bedrooms first, and I had to admit, it was a nice house with a really easy layout; three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small den area, kitchen, living room, and dining room.

"Do you think we'll get to hang out?" Alice asked. "I don't mean away from my brother, but, well, I guess I do mean…"

"I'm sure Edward will need a break from me eventually, so yeah. I'm here to see everyone," I replied, and she nodded happily. Esme called her into the kitchen a few seconds later, and I told her I was just going to change out of my flight clothes.

I hadn't even realized neither Carlisle nor Edward had emerged from the back bedroom until I heard their voices in the hallway.

_"You're sure you're okay, thought?" I heard Carlisle ask, and Edward brush off his concern. _

_"I'm fine," Edward stated casually. "It's just a different feeling being back, like I can finally breathe."_

_"Well, if it gets too much, just say the word. Bella seems to have a handle on it all," he commented, and I heard Edward chuckle. _

_"Yeah, you know she made me pull into an interstate rest area to talk for over an hour while sitting on a picnic table," Edward informed his father. "I thought she was nuts, but it helped. Just being around her helps, but the combination with the fresh air, well, it was nice."_

_"You and Bella, you're still serious. I won't say I'm shocked, but I guess I'm a little surprised," Carlisle mentioned. "Don't look at me like that. I like Bella, I like her a lot, but you're in a very unconventional situation. Your mom was reading this website, or blog, or whatever you call it, and a bunch of soldiers were writing about Dear John letters they'd received while overseas, your mom was terrified." _

_"I don't have to worry about that," Edward replied back, and I could hear the confidence in his voice. It made me smile. "I mean, we're young, but, yeah, it's serious. Would I have fought you if it wasn't? Bella is perfect, she is my future, as unconventional or untraditional as this all may be, she's it."_

_"Does she know that?" Carlisle asked next, and I had to admit I was a bit shocked. I knew that it was the end result I wanted and had thought about, and thought Edward felt the same, but to hear him say it so proudly definitely put it all into perspective. _

_"I hope so, but it's hard to talk about anything serious when I'm over there. You know how unreliable those phones are, and it's something I've wanted to do face-to-face. Next weekend, we're going away for a few days, just to be alone and give us a chance to talk," Edward explained, and I decided then would be a good idea to make my presence known. _

"Knock, knock," I said a little louder than was needed.

"Oh, hey," Edward answered with a bright smile.

"Sorry to steal him away, we were just finishing up," Carlisle tried to excuse, but I shrugged my shoulders. He was his father after all. "I'm going to go find Esme and see if she needs any help." Carlisle left quietly, but not before another nod was shared between father and son.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone out there, I didn't expect…" Edward trailed on, but instead of letting him speak, I stepped forward and kissed him.

"It's okay," I whispered back. "Alice gave me a tour, I just feel gross in these clothes from flying."

"Hmmmm." I felt Edward hum against my forehead. He pulled back a second later and went to excuse himself from the room. Before he could reach the doorknob though, I was already calling out his name. He looked up a bit confused, but I told him I loved him. There would never be enough minutes on the clock to tell him how much I loved him, but I didn't want another second going by without him hearing it, as often as I could possibly get away with saying it.

Edward walked back up to me, effectively tucked the stray strands of hair back behind my ears, and kissed my forehead. "I will never know exactly how I got so lucky, but I did the moment I met you." He walked out without another word effectively leaving me only to my thoughts.

I ended up pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Texas was blazing hot, and I was more than a little sweaty from sitting outside for over an hour. I figured a shower was out of the question, so I sprayed more body spray on and walked out to find everyone. Edward and Alice were sitting at the bar talking to Esme as she cooked. It was such a cute moment for them as a family, but I suddenly felt like I was intruding. So, instead of walking into the kitchen, I walked into the living room and started to look at the pictures on the wall.

There had to have been at last twenty or so pictures littered around the room. Everything from Esme and Carlisle's wedding to Edward's Army picture. Each one displayed proudly on the walls, mantels, and spare shelves. I was too busy staring to notice Carlisle when walked in, and it caused me to jump a little when I saw him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, it was my fault for not paying attention," I replied as I looked up at his face. I could tell he wanted to say something, but I just wasn't sure what it was.

"You're good for Edward," Carlisle stated, and it felt like a compliment so I simply nodded. "You know all about this, I mean, his life now, you know how to act. We know about Emmett," he went on, and a pang of sadness hit my heart at the mention of Edward's fallen best-friend, "I guess what I'm asking is, do you think he'll be okay, long-term?"

I sighed, as I thought about his question.

"Edward is strong," I practically whispered. I didn't want Edward to hear this. "But war changes everybody; no one comes back the same. He's adjusting fine, and that's hopeful, so, yeah, I think he'll be fine. It's rare that a deployment makes a soldier completely fall apart, it just takes a bit of an adjustment period, and everyone has a different time. Some come back like they'd never left and other take weeks; we just have to give him space when he needs it."

"I'm glad he has you, and I'm glad you came to Texas," Carlisle muttered, and I smiled as I felt the tension slowly leave the room. I knew Carlisle was coming to me as a concerned father, but really, he just needed to have more faith in Edward. He was a soldier, this is what they trained for, and if he did need help, it would be provided without question.

"So, you wanna clue me in to the great big cookie secret?" I asked casually, though my tone was a bit teasing.

"Ah, yes," Carlisle commented back with a weird smirk on his face. "I do recall a bit of that story. Edward was eight or so when he had his first girlfriend, though it was nothing more than a schoolyard crush, but he came home and told Esme that she needed to give him the recipe to give to her so she could make them for him. Esme said no, and Edward sulked for a while. He whined a bit, but finally after about five minutes, Esme offered to make him a batch. Well, she started cooking, and once they were done, Edward asked why he wouldn't let him have it. Esme swore to Edward that her wedding gift to his wife would be that recipe, and it's been under lock and key since."

"Huh." I continued to stare at the photo of Edward in his Class A uniform even after Carlisle finished his story. My response wasn't eloquent or well thought out, but I wasn't sure what else to say. Then I remembered Esme told me she'd give it to me eventually, and I wondered how serious she was by that. Did they see us together forever? Did I see us together forever? Did I really want to be an Army wife?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm way too tired for an AN...I did PT this morning with my husband, and yeah...I'm dead. Good night!  
><strong>


	26. Muffle

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_ **Word Prompt**: muffle  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: muffle

My body felt warn as I slowly began to wake-up from my sleep. I could tell it was later in the day since the sun was shining through the window, but it still took me a few minutes to collect myself. It wasn't until I felt Edward chuckling that I looked up to see his smiling face. Our limps were still inter-locked together from sleeping, and I slowly tried to pull my arms back towards my body.

"How long have you been up?" I croaked from a dry mouth.

"A while," Edward replied evasively, so I just stared up at him. "My body is conditioned to be awake at the same time every day, so I woke up at five."

"And, you didn't wake me?" I asked shocked that he had just laid there the entire time and held me.

"No, you looked way too peaceful. I've heard muffled voices at the door on and off for an hour, but my mom is too scared to open the door," he joked, and I chuckled; if she only knew exactly how innocent we were. In fact, the night before, Edward and I had taken turns getting ready for bed, climbed in, kissed, and passed out. His arms hugged tightly around me, and my chest rose with his breath, but that was about as intimate as we got. To know they were scared to even open the door make me laugh.

"Well, thank you for letting me sleep," I replied back, as I stretched my neck to kiss his cheek. "But, we probably should get up."

"I could stay in this bed all day," Edward teased with a smile as I felt his hand rub up and down my back. Truth be told, I could too, but I knew we needed to get up. So, we lay in each other's arms for a few more minutes, before stretching and rolling out of bed. And, that was exactly how the week went.

We'd spend time with Edward's family during the day, until his dad would have to go into work, and then do dinner with Esme and Alice. Esme got a job in a local elementary school, so she was off for a few more weeks, and Alice didn't go back until the same time. Carlisle, who normally worked the mornings, switched to nights to spend as much time with Edward as possible. I was impressed that his bosses cared enough to let him switch his schedule, but it was nice seeing them together.

Standing in the same room as Carlisle and Edward was strange. You knew they were talking silently, but I was always on the inside until one of them would make a face or crack up laughing. I'd always huff and shake my head, which would make them laugh some more.

Each day brought something new, but I also dreaded the next morning. Each sunrise mean one less I'd get to spend with Edward, and I knew sending him home after these two weeks was going to be hell compared to him leaving the first time.

It had already been a week, and we'd seen the local sights, went shopping for enough civilian clothes to get Edward through his time home, ate as many home cooked meals as Esme would whip up, and spent every second talking or sharing stories with his family.

However, the next day would be Friday, which meant we were leaving until Monday. Edward booked a hotel in Dallas, but refused to give me any details. Alice started to act a little weird around me, and I wondered if he had gone to her for help. Alice and I'd friendship had grown since I'd visited, and I was really glad that Edward had such a sweet sister.

"What time are you two leaving in the morning?" Carlisle asked on his rare night off.

"I figured we'd head out around ten or eleven," Edward replied, and he nodded. "We'll be back Monday afternoon, before dinner time."

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time, but Edward shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "Fine, don't tell me." I pouted, but it once caused Esme to laugh at me calling her son as stubborn as a mule once he had his mind set to something.

I couldn't have agreed more and I even rolled to the other side of the bed that night, but her just rolled up behind me.

"I'll get cold without you on my chest," Edward whispered into my ear causing me to shiver.

"We're in Texas in the summer, open the window," I deadpanned, and I could feel his chest as he laughed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, don't be angry. I promise you'll have fun," he soothed as his lips came to my neck. My breathing hitched, and he knew that he had won. Physically, we hadn't gone beyond kissing since we'd been in Texas, but I started to wonder if that would change in Dallas.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is late, this is version #4 and I still don't love it. Trying to figure out the balance of everyday interactions versus time moving is kicking my butt, but next up is their weekend away and then another few days at home with Edward's family before Bella goes back to Kentucky.<br>**


	27. Limited

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_ **Word Prompt**: Limited  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Limited

Saying goodbye to Edward's family took longer than I had expected, and by the way Esme was acting, I felt like he was leaving to go back to Iraq. Even though I thought it was a bit extreme, I understood what it was like to be on that side of the fence. Having to say goodbye to anyone while they went downrange was hard, but not nearly when it was your parent or child.

"So, are you ready for a fun filled weekend?" Edward asked mysteriously as I narrowed my eyes at him with a scowl. He still wasn't coughing up any information about this weekend, and it was frustrating to say the least. Alice had told me to have lots of fun before we left, and I knew she had more of a clue than I did. In what limited time I had spent with the Cullen family, it was impossible to miss how close Edward was with his sister. Part of me was jealous that Edward had someone else to be close to, but I knew that was unreasonable. My parents were lucky just to have me, so I understood why I didn't have any brothers or sisters.

"I don't know, I still say you're sleeping on the floor," I joked half-seriously. It was Edward's turn to scowl at me as he merged onto the highway towards Dallas.

There wasn't much talking as we drove, instead the music filtered through the car as I forced my brain to stop thinking about where we were going and what we'd be doing. When Edward grabbed my hand half way through the drive I didn't pull back, as annoyed as I was, he was leaving soon, and I didn't want to leave Texas with any regrets.

"I'm scared you're going to be disappointed," Edward blurted out as we exited the interstate, and I looked over at him shocked. "I mean, well, I rented the hotel, but I didn't plan anything. That was kind of the point, just to relax and do whatever, but then you kept asking and now I feel backed up against a wall."

My immediate reaction was confusion, because I didn't understand why Edward thought I'd be disappointed with spending time with him, but then I was annoyed he let it go on for so long. I didn't mind not having a schedule, and I wished he would have just told me that.

'I'm only annoyed you didn't just fess up," I answered a few seconds later, and he nodded. It was a petty thing to be annoyed about, but I didn't understand why he had to spend the entire week making this trip into something it wasn't…and, in the end, something I was happier about. We ran around so much with his family, a few relaxing days sounded like Heaven right now.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly next to me, but I reached over and grab his hand.

"I'll never be disappointed to spend time with you," I whispered back as his eyes lit back up and a smile played on his face.

We spend the next thirty minutes parking the car and checking in. We're staying in downtown Dallas, and Edward has booked us a nicer suite with a balcony and Jacuzzi. There was a huge pool and several amenities available to us, that I'm not even sure we'd have to leave the hotel unless we wanted to.

The bell hop attempted to tell us more about the room after he unloaded our bags, but Edward told him he could leave. I laughed a little as I took in the room. One bed sat in the middle, and I had to admit it was a bit daunting. Everything was still so new to us in Nashville, but here in Dallas it wasn't. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back on his chest and sighed…alone at last.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly, but the breath on my neck caused me to shiver. I turned slowly around so that I could see his face. He looked nervous, but gorgeous, so, so, gorgeous. I nodded my head as I reached up to kiss him. "Bella…" I heard him gasp, but I kept my lips on his. I wanted to kiss him like we did in Nashville, with no one around to interrupt us, just his lips on mine until we couldn't breathe, because I knew once he was gone again, it would be impossible for me to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, but I promise tomorrow will be longer. I'm a bit tired, but also R&amp;R is going to take longer to write out than I was figuring it in my head. Don't have much for an an, so enjoy...and sorry this is so late in the day, but here is why:**

**Deal of the day: My Little Pony RC Car on sale for $14.99 at Toys R Us, used the $5 coupon, and I paid $9.57 after buying 5 overage items at Wal*Mart. My Toys R Us is 90 minutes away, but my Wal*Mart will pricematch it, so I ran to WM to grab it, $0.97 Crest complete (used $2/1 coupon for over $1 overage) and 4 $0.97 Old Spice Body Washes (Used $1 off from Oct P&G insert). Toys R Us also has the Strawberry Shortcake RC Car on sale for $14.99, $9.99 after coupon. If you didn't get the toy insert in this weekends paper, you can print the coupons at www playsaver com just insert the dots. Great XMas gift for my daughter, so hopefully others can cash in on this deal too.**


	28. Clock

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_ **Word Prompt**: Clock  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Clock

It didn't take long before we were tangled up with each other on the bed. Edward had one hand on my face and the other wrapped up in my hair, while mine held onto his shoulders. My entire body felt like it was on fire, and all I could think about was wanting more…and more…

The minutes on the clock meant nothing to me until Edward pulled back, his lips already looking as swollen as mine felt. His eyes bored into mine like he was searching for something. I let one hand trace up to his hair and down the side of his face until my thumb ran over his lips.

"Bella," Edward said painfully, and I knew he was at war with himself. Unlike him, I knew what I wanted, or, at least, what my body wanted, and I wasn't backing down. I understood why he turned me down in Nashville, and though I hated it, I got it, but here and now, I wanted him. If he turned me down it had to be about him, not some unreal expectation of saving me from some emotional fallout. "We should talk about this, or something…"

"I want you," I replied seriously. There was no flirtatious tone or teasing coming from me in that moment. I had gone back and forth about this in my mind since he left, and I couldn't let him go back to Iraq with any regrets on my part. I would not regret this…I would never regret us.

"God, you're making it impossible for me to think straight," he replied and let his forehead fall to my shoulder. "We can't," he said and my heart fell, "not right this second anyway, we should talk first."

I huffed in annoyance at the idea of talking, but I knew fighting him wouldn't work in my favor had I tried. So, instead, I sat up with Edward moving to sit beside me. Rejection coursed through me as I excused myself to the bathroom. I hated that tears spilled from my eyes the second the lock latched, but I did my best to muffle them into a towel. No one I knew would describe me as weak or fragile, yet, in that moment, it was exactly how I felt.

I stayed locked away in the bathroom long enough to dry my eyes and wash my face. Even though I attempted to use my hair as a shield, Edward saw through me the second I walked out and his face fell. He knew I was hurting, but I didn't know how to explain it.

Irrationally, I knew we were moving at the speed of light, and, logically, I knew sex was a huge step. However, that didn't change my desire for him, to connect myself to him in every way possible before he went back. It was impossible to hide how strongly I felt for him through a phone, but being near him, so close I could touch, was like a current drawing me in. Maybe it was that I was young, or hormonal, or whatever else people try to excuse young love as, but, to me, this was real, not a fleeting thought…this was unchangeable. I was his the second he accepted the ride the first day, it had just taken me a little while to put it all together.

"Dinner?" Edward asked breaking me from my trance, and I nodded. There was a small pub around the corner from the hotel so we opted to walk, but even though Edward had said we needed to talk, there wasn't a lot of that happening until he finally broke the ice surrounding us.

"It's not that I don't want to, or don't want you," he practically whispered just loud enough for me to hear him over the chatter in the pub. "It's absolutely ridiculous actually, but it was something Emmett said when we first got there."

At Emmett's name, my head snapped up and Edward had my full attention. Aside from a few passing things after he was first killed, Edward hadn't said much of anything about him. I never pressed, and he never offered.

"I don't understand," I replied quietly as I slid my hand over his. My internal temper tantrum from earlier seemed like nothing compared to what Edward was about to tell me, so I sat and listened.

"God, if you didn't ask to go home after this failed weekend away, you're going to leave over this," Edward muttered more to himself than to me, but my eyes widened.

"Edward, I'm not leaving, why do you keep thinking I'll leave? Why don't you see that I want you," I raised my voice a hair as I lectured him. "I'm here, with you, because I love you. Every day I think about you and countdown the time until we can see each other every day instead of just a phone call. I think about the future and what it might hold. I question if I've walked myself into the life I never wanted to live before meeting you.

"So much has changed in such a short period of time, and even though I'm reeling from it at times, I love it. I love you. I love the way you look at me when you don't think I'm paying attention and the security I feel just by being near you. I know there isn't anything traditional or conventional with us, but I'm okay with that. It's taken me a while to see it, and I am, but I can't be if you're not. I feel rejected, and I don't even know why, what did I do?" I asked with a pleading tone as I pushed for more information. Things weren't like this before he left, nor were they on the phone, so I didn't understand it now. I knew Edward wouldn't be the same, but this wasn't him…the insecurity wasn't the man I knew.

Instead of speaking, Edward just sat there for a few minutes. I would have felt more rejection if I couldn't see the change in his eyes as he took in each and every single one of my words.

When the waitress came back up to ask us if we were ready to order, I politely declined. I genuinely didn't feel like eating anymore, and I was slowly getting full on the iced tea she had already brought me. Edward looked up at me confused, but quickly told her he just wanted the bill on the drinks we had ordered. By the time we left, Edward still hadn't made a comment on what I'd said, but I tried not to focus on it as we walked back to the hotel silently.

It wasn't until the door shut with a thud that Edward turned to me to speak.

"I love you," he started nervously. "You did nothing wrong, nor have you ever done anything wrong. Sometimes I feel like I'm at war with myself, and I don't know how to express that with words. When we left, Emmett used to joke about our futures. Of course when we signed up we all knew where we'd go and what could happen, and no matter how much we knew that, when it happened it still hit all of us like a semi-truck. Jasper, Mike, and I aren't the same as before, and I'm pretty sure Mike is going to be sent home soon. He's taken it the worst, but my mind still goes back to the times where Emmett would joke about how I couldn't die. He said if anyone made it back alive it would be me because of the logic of the Scream movie, which I didn't understand until he made me watch it.

"They got me to play a game of 'I Never' and they figured out I was a virgin, and it was the running joke. The virgin doesn't die in horror movies, so I couldn't die in Iraq. Emmett and I saw each other at shift change. That night, I felt uneasy, but I didn't know why. You can never really relax there, so I figured it was nothing. The last thing Emmett ever said to me was; 'What are you so worried about, Cullen? Don't you know the virgin never dies in the end?' He laughed as he walked off and a few hours later he was gone.

"I know it's not much of an explanation or an excuse, but every day that moment plays in my head. I don't think it's some kiss of death for me, but my head hurts, and we still have months before we come home. God, I'm sorry Bella." Edward stopped talking as he sat down on the bed looking completely dejected. Though, I understood how ridiculous the story was, I was able to see how Edward held onto it. And, instantly, I felt at a loss of what to do, so, instinctively, I did the only thing I could do, I knelt next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong>It's before midnight my time, I have an FRG Meeting tomorrow night so it'll probably be another late in time update, but there will be one. So, thoughts on Edward and where his head is? These two definitely have to get on the same page soon though.<br>**


	29. Apple

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_ **Word Prompt**: Apple  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Apple

Edward and I stayed together on the bed for a few more minutes before I finally pulled away. His story had left me somewhat at a loss, and I wasn't sure how to proceed anymore. Yes, I still wanted him, but now I wasn't sure if I could push it and not feel guilty in the end. I knew it was a ridiculous notion that the two things would have any correlation to the other, but if it was something he was holding onto than maybe it wasn't really so ridiculous. I knew if Emmett hadn't died that day, we wouldn't be having this conversation, but he did, and now Edward's head had been messed with.

"You must think…" he tried to start, but I quickly cut him off.

"I'll admit it's a bit different, but I've heard of some really weird superstitions before, this one isn't so bad," I comforted him truthfully. Over the years, my dad had come home with some odd stories so I wasn't lying when I said this didn't rank up there. The worst was the brand new lieutenant who refused to change his shirt for over three months because he claimed it was good luck. He was eventually ordered to wash it, which he did, and still came home alive six months later. It's common to hear my dad talk about lucky socks too, or charms, photos…etc.

"You're just saying that," he replied, but I shook my head no.

'Actually, I'm not, my dad has been in since before I was born, so he's seen some crazy stuff before. However, that's not really important right now, what is, is us, so where does this leave us?" I asked.

"I love you, Bella. I know it's unusual for a guy my age to have no experience, but it just sorta happened that way. Growing up, I showed interest in a few girls, but by the time I got old enough to explore everything my family was falling apart and my focus was elsewhere. Then, I got a hard dose of reality on my first pass during AIT. I didn't want some fling with a barracks whore. I want you, my heart wants you, hell my body sure as hell wants you, but my head, am I even making sense?" Edward looked so distraught that I wasn't sure what to do or say. I didn't like it, in fact I hated this, but I got it. He wanted to wait, so we'd wait, and I would wait for him as long as I knew this would eventually end.

"Why don't we get ready for bed?" I asked, and he nodded. Each of us silently made our way to our bags and pulled out what we needed to sleep. Even though Edward and I changed away from each other, we still stood side by side brushing our teeth and washing our face. I brushed my hair out before crawling into the big cold bed with Edward seconds behind me.

The light was shut off and all we could see was the glow from under the curtains covering the window. Edward's hand trailed up and down my back as I melted into him.

"I understand waiting," I started quietly. "I mean, it makes sense, I guess I just need to know I won't have to wait until you retire." I felt Edward's chest vibrate and I realized he was chuckling.

"No, definitely not that long," he replied, and some waves of stress left my body. Talking seemed to ease my anxiety so I was glad we could at least lay the foundation of communication, even if we sometimes went a little backwards with it.

"When you get home, I'm worried how much time we'll be able to spend together. I mean, I'll be in college living at home and…" I tried to explain, but Edward cut me off.

"I go to the board a few weeks after I get back. When I make my E-5 I can't live in the barracks anymore. I'll have to get my own apartment or something to live in," Edward informed me, and even though he couldn't see me my eyes widened a bit as the realization dawned on me that we would have time alone then. I hadn't even though of what a promotion would mean to Edward's living arrangement since barracks were for Specialists and below.

"Well, that changes things," I murmured.

"Bella, we have a habit of getting the heavy stuff out first, and I really want to spend tomorrow with you at the pool just relaxing so I'm just going to say this now. I'm re-enlisting when I get back. It's the best time to get the bonus I want with the options I want, and I planned on re-enlisting to stay at Fort Campbell for you. It won't affect my career progression, and I want you to finish school and be close to your parents. I just want you to know I'm thinking about the future and not just with me in it alone," Edward relayed, and my breath caught. Edward hadn't ever been so direct about the future, and I knew he was telling me this because of the disastrous evening we were having, but I felt comfort in knowing what the future held for us.

"Well then, I suppose I shouldn't worry. I've got lots of time to corrupt that virtue of yours," I teased. "Seven more months will seem like nothing."

"We are so backwards aren't we?" Edward replied and for the first time all evening his voice sounded a lot more relaxed.

"Maybe, but I like being unconventional. It works for us, don't you know you're the apple of my eye." I tried to say that as seriously as possible until Edward barked out a laugh.

"God, that was so cheesy," he replied and shifted so that my head was now on the pillow instead of his chest. Even in the darkness I could feel his eyes staring me down before our lips touched. It was short and sweet, but I knew in that moment we'd be okay. This weekend may not end the way I wanted it to, but that was okay, because Edward would come home to me and I'd have nothing in my way of having him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a bit earlier, and I'm sorry if the editing sucks, my head is seriously killing me and I'm not even sure why to be honest. Had a meeting tonight, and of course my head is swimming from that, but for those who have asked, this is about as angsty as i go with these two. A few have asked why Carlisle and Esme would allow two un-married youngsters to sleep together-remember, Edward is 21, Bella is almost 19. Not really that old, but don't believe for a second Edward wouldn't just rent a hotel room the entire time, he's stubborn. He loves his parents, but given that he knows how innocent they'll be, he wasn't going to be separated from Bella. A few more chapters for R&amp;R and then time will fly...and each base si different, at Campbell some NCO's were allowed to stay in barracks, but it was very, very rare. A lot of the guy would get together in groups of 2 to 3 and rent out a house. Fun times for sure...remember, Fort Campbell was before we had kids ;)<strong>

**Real quick, Army promotions. From E-1 to E-4 it's based on time. Once you hit a certain time you get promoted and that is that. Once you hit E-5 (Sargent) you go to a board and have to make points. Points are comprised of different categories from awards to civilian education to classes to training to deployment time...etc. Then, you have a board where you stand before a panel of higher enlisted and answer any question they fire off at you. The questions are anything to do with the Army regardless of whether it's your job or not. Downrange they do boards, as well as at home. You're given points for how well you do and when you add to your other points, your overall score is what gets you promoted. Each MOS has their own points needed for promotion, once you've made points then you have to make the list. E-5 and E-6 are handled this way, once you get to E-7 you actually go through Congress. So, all in all, fun times ahead for our Edward!  
><strong>


	30. I'll take two, he said

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I'll take two," he said._

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I'll take two," he said.

The next morning I was happy to sleep in a bit, but what surprised me was waking up to Edward reading the Bible while holding me. I knew he commonly woke up before me and didn't want to wake me, but I never thought of Edward as religious before.

"Sorry," he apologized as he placed the book back down on the nightstand. "I didn't want to wake you up, and it was in the drawer so…"

"Don't apologize," I replied though my mouth was a bit dry. "I just never realized you were religious."

"I'm not really. I mean, I believe in God, but never put much stock in going to church every weekend. I hadn't realized it wasn't something we hadn't talked about yet," Edward commented, and I nodded.

"My family is more or less the same. My parents go more than I do, but I go on holidays," I answered casually.

"That sounds about right. My mom got more involved when things headed downhill, but I think that's kind of typical."

Edward let me stretch out a bit before I rolled off of him, though I groaned at the loss of his heated chest. It was warm and safe and comfortable, but I knew we needed to get up and start our day. Neither one of us had anything to eat the night before and I was more than a little hungry, so the first thing we did was find breakfast.

The hotel had a decent sized buffet downstairs so Edward and I headed inside to eat. The waitress was very friendly, almost to the point of being uncomfortable, but Edward quickly explained that he wanted two buffets, two orange juices, and two coffees. His tone was a bit abrupt, but I figured she got the message when she sort of death glared me and walked away.

"What?" Edward asked obviously since his back was turned.

"Oh, nothing, I just can't seem to take you anywhere without every girl being envious that they're not on your arm," I replied sweetly, though it was hard to keep a straight face.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you. Always such a smart mouth," he joked, but I shrugged.

"Hey, it was my smart mouth that got you out of the cold that day," I reminded, and Edward nodded his head in agreement. "You know, you're the first soldier I ever offered a ride too." His face clouded for a second before he realized the significance of my words. I wasn't sure why that fact had never come up before, but it hadn't.

"It better be the last ride you ever offer too," Edward pushed, but I rolled my eyes. The waitress hadn't come back with our drinks yet, but I moved to stand and Edward followed suit.

"I'm pretty sure my dad would have a heart attack if I tried that stunt again," I replied, but Edward scowled as we grabbed our plates.

"I think it's your boyfriend who would have to flip out this time around," Edward answered seriously, and my body went tingly when he called himself my boyfriend. I wouldn't label us as a couple that was overly affectionate in public or used a lot of flowery words, so when it was said it almost meant more.

"Yeah, there is that to consider too," I contemplated, though I wasn't being even the least bit serious. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you're the only soldier in the entire Army that could have caught my attention."

We moved down the line grabbing fruits, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and ham, literally filling our plates up almost to capacity. Edward stayed right behind me at all time, until we got back to our table to see our drinks waiting for us.

"Ya know, you never did explain why you gave me a chance," Edward started, but I just stared at him.

"I'm not even sure how to answer that," I state. "We just work. And I kinda like you a lot. It's just, I've seen what my mom went through and before meeting you it was hard to understand why. I mean, I know they love each other, and anyone who sees them together would know that, but she's put up with a lot with him being gone and doing stuff by herself all the time. It was hard to imagine a love truly worth the sacrifice. Then, well, I guess I met you, and I got it.

"I mean, I know I don't talk about the future much, but what you said last night meant a lot. I've thought about that stuff too, but I was a little nervous to really say it. I mean, we're young, and I'm sure there will be plenty of disagreements and we'll probably be completely reckless a time or two, but, in the end, I want us to last. I really want to finish school and graduate, but if you had to PCS I would follow if you wanted me too. I'm willing to try, completely and wholeheartedly."

Edward hadn't touched a single piece of food the entire time I talked, but the smile on his face did grow with each word. He didn't reply, but he did nod, and I knew we were good. So, I started eating and he followed suit.

It wasn't long before our prissy waitress came back to refill our drinks with her death glare intact, but this time I just laughed it off.

"You ready?" Edward asked a while later and we set off to our room. When I pulled out my brand new bathing suit he eyed me curiously.

"Is that new?" he questioned when I walked out of the bathroom. The top and bottom were both white with a mesh layer on top of it. It didn't cover quite as much as the one I wore in Nashville, but it was cute.

"Uh, yeah, is it okay?" I looked down nervously.

"Most definitely," Edward replied as he came up to wrap his arms around my waist. "You're just making it very hard to behave." He leaned down to kiss me.

We made our way down to the pool a few minutes later and spent the entire afternoon there. We took turns between playing in the water and jumping into the hot tub. The pool had a bar area, so we ordered drinks at will, and it was the first time I'd seen Edward have any alcohol. It was only a few beers, but it still made it incredibly easy to forget our surroundings. A year ago, I was just the daughter of COL Charlie Swan, high school senior. Now I was vacationing with my boyfriend while he was home on R&R. It was surreal, but I loved every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm...see ya tomorrow :)<br>**


	31. Advice

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

_****Word Prompt**: **Advice_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Advice

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear causing me to stir. He had never woken me up in the morning before, but I blinked my eyes a few times to realize he was actually calling my name. "Hey, wake up."

"What's wrong?" I croaked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we just need to get up and moving," he replied, but when I glanced at the window I realized it was still dark outside. When I eyed him suspiciously I knew he wasn't going to give up any details, so I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

My eyes were barely opened, but I managed to rummage through my bag and pull out a top and pants. I had no idea what Edward had planned, but I wanted to be comfortable, especially since I really wanted to be in bed. When I walked out I noticed Edward was already dressed and the backdoor was open to the balcony. There was a cart sitting inside the room, and I realized a lot had happened in the ten minutes it took me to brush my teeth and put on clothes.

Edward glided to me and took my hand. "Come on," he urged. "The sun will be up soon." He tugged my hand for me to follow, and I realized he had set up the outside chairs so that we could lounge on it together. There was also a small table filled with fruits and muffins. It didn't take long to realize that Edward had spent a lot of time planning this morning, so I laid down on the chair and pulled up the blanket he had brought outside. Edward got in behind me and held me as I sat between his legs. When he placed a strawberry at my lips I opened my mouth to take a bite, even though I was still struggling to keep my eyes opened.

"I love sun sets, but watching the sun rise is even better I think," he explained, and I nodded my head. To be honest, I hadn't put my thoughts into the sun. Of course, I also wasn't typically looking at the sun while in Edward's arms or I would have paid more attention.

We stayed relatively quiet snacking on food as the sky went from dark to shades of purples and reds before eventually turning to yellow and orange. There was a gentle breeze that kept making me shiver, but Edward would just wrap his arms around me tighter. We must have laid there for at least a few hours, because my feet had started to tingle by the time we stood up.

"Bella, I have something for you," Edward started and darted off back into the room. I sat back down on the chair and looked behind me to see him rummaging in his bag. When he started to throw stuff out of the way I had to laugh, but I knew he had found it when he turned back around.

He slid beside me on the chair and handed over a black velvet box. When I opened it I gasped. The necklace nestled inside was gorgeous. It was a long silver string with sapphires lined on the center and small diamond accents. I looked over in amazement.

"I won't be home for your birthday, so this is like an early gift," Edward explained, as I shut the box and wrapped my arms around him. I normally wasn't a huge fan of jewelry, but this was special somehow since it came from Edward. If he had asked for advice on what to give me I would have said nothing, because having him home was enough, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it.

"Thank you." I kissed his lips and pulled away to see him smiling.

"I took you as someone who didn't accept gifts well. If I knew you'd like it so much I would have gotten you more," he teased, but I scrunched my nose up.

"I'm normally not a fan of gifts, but this is something I'll be able to wear and think of you each time I touch it," I informed him, and he nodded.

"Another day at the pool?" Edward asked a few minutes later, and I agreed. And, that was exactly how the rest of our time in Dallas was spent. Eating, relaxing, and just enjoying the company of each other. Time was flying by way too fast, but, at least for now, I could still fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you prefer sun rises or sun sets? Personally, I'm from the beaches of FL, so I'm a total sunset girl!<br>**


	32. Nudge

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

_****Word Prompt**: **nudge_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: nudge

"Back to reality," Edward stated as we pulled into his parents' driveway. This time the red, white, and blue decorations had been minimalized, and Carlisle's car was gone.

"I don't like reality," I replied back, but Edward just shook his head at me as he nudged my arm. We got out of the car and were surprised to walk into a quiet house. Esme was in the kitchen, and Alice was in her room. It was like coming home from a day at the store, and I could tell Edward appreciated the mellower atmosphere.

"Oh, you're home," Esme cheered with a smile the second she noticed us walk in. "Your father should be home in about an hour. They needed him in the office for a bit, and I was just starting to think about dinner."

"What about a night out?" Edward suggested, but Esme shifted uncomfortably, and I wondered if she feared the cost. "I wanted to take everyone out and you deserve the break. Don't make me beg, mama." Edward turned up his charm, and it was adorable to watch. I could see Esme's face morph from apprehension to acceptance, and a smile crept over her face. I think she attempted to play hard with Edward, while all along planned to give in.

'That's fine," she replied. "Just go tell our sister."

"I'll do that," I volunteered and left Edward alone in the kitchen to talk to his mom.

I could hear music coming from Alice's room as I knocked on her door, and it took her a few seconds before she told me to come in. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see her lounging on her bed doing absolutely nothing. Her computer was shut, no iPod, or even a book.

"Hey, your mom wanted you to know we're going out to eat tonight," I informed Alice. "I'm not sure where, but your brother wanted to take everyone out."

"Okay," Alice replied half-heartedly, and suddenly I felt like an outsider. I wouldn't call Alice and I best-friends, but we had developed a friendly relationship since her brother left. We'd talk, text, and MySpace just about every day, so her shift in mood caught me off-guard. "Was there anything else?"

"Um, no, that's it. But, um, are you okay?" I asked though I didn't want Alice to think I was being intrusive.

"Yup," she popped and she would have believed me to be a fool to think I believed her.

"Okay, well, if you need to talk, I'll be around," I offered, but she openly scoffed.

"Alice…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Go back to Edward. You've had a grand old time of stealing him away so far. I'd doubt he'd even notice if I wasn't at dinner," she accused. I stood stunned speechless at Alice's accusation. She acted so happy before Edward and I went away for the weekend, or, at least, I thought she was happy.

"Of course he'd notice. You're his little sister,' I recovered. "I'm not your replacement."

"Could have fooled me," she huffed back. "I thought his time home was about spending time with his family, not just going off with you alone the entire time."

"Alice, we went away for a few days, that doesn't erase the week he spent spending time with all of you. I'm not the only person he came home to see," I pointed out, but she just continued to lay there. Seeing that I was getting absolutely nowhere with her, I left the room and headed back to the kitchen just in time to overhear Edward and Esme talking about Alice.

"I don't get it," Edward fumed. "I've spent time with her too, why the sudden war against Bella?'

"I'm not really sure," Esme tried to placate. "I just think it's been a little harder on your sister than she's let on. You both were so close growing up, and now that you're gone, reality may just be hitting her a little late."

"What do I do? I don't want Alice to be mean to Bella, or Bella to get hurt. Mom, they're both equally important to me," Edward sounded frustrated.

"Maybe go off with your sister tomorrow?" Esme suggested. "Just the two of you, take her to lunch or the mall. Bella and I can spend some time alone."

"That sounds fine, I just hope she didn't snap at Bella already," Edward noted as I walked in. Apparently my face gave too much away as his head fell into his hands the second he caught sight of me.

"Spending some time with just her should help," I tried to interject, but Esme just gave me a small smile. "Edward, really, it's okay," I said as I walked over to take his hand. "I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to," he countered, but I shrugged. I didn't envy Alice's position. Growing up was hard enough, but watching your older brother grow up and move on, and, on top of that, be at war must have been beyond nerve-wracking. She was also a few years younger than me, and I remembered how hard it was to move to a new school and hormones. Yeah, I didn't envy her at all, and if she needed more one-on-one time with Edward who was I to get in the way of that? When Edward came home, I'd be within driving distance while she would still be states away.

"Edward, she loves you, don't be angry with her," I pushed a little harder, and I could see the irritation slowly going away from his face. "Why don't you go tell her about dinner? Maybe she can help you pick the place, I'm sure she has a favorite." Edward nodded at me before kissing my forehead and walking off which left me alone with Esme this time.

"It's very easy to forget you're only eighteen when you talk like that," Esme noted as she rearranged some of the cookies on the plate she had out in front of her. "You're very good for Edward, I think. I was sure I liked you before, but seeing you two together now, I'm more sure of it now."

"Thank you," I replied back quietly because I didn't know what else to say.

In reality, Edward didn't emerge from Alice's room for close to an hour, but when they finally came out, Alice was smiling. Carlisle came home a few minutes later, and we let thirty minutes after that. Edward treated us all to a wonderful steakhouse dinner, and it was the first time I'd seen the Cullen family so relaxed. There was a ton of food, but even more laughter. That night, as we fell asleep for one of the last few nights we had together, I realized how lucky I was. Not only for Edward himself, but also because he had such a loving and wonderful family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...anyone wanna guess what the next update is? Yeah, bring tissues, sorry, but ya'll knew it was coming :) However, on a more serious note, this morning i had the privilege to help send off several soldiers as they departed for their 12 months away. Each one left a family, friends, and in some cases, wives and children. If you have a moment, please say a thought or prayers for a safe journey there, while away, and hope we welcome all of them home this time next year.<strong>

**Because of the holiday, my husband is on a 4-day weekend so I may update again tonight, if not tomorrow, but for now, I have a house to clean. i was up at 5 AM this morning and have been running around since.  
><strong>


	33. Ceremony

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

_****Word Prompt**: **Ceremony_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Ceremony

"Bella, you're both checking in at the same time, right?" Carlisle asked before we left the house, and I nodded. Edward's family decided it would be best to say their goodbyes at home, versus the airport since both of us were flying out within an hour of each other. First, Edward had to drop off his car, and then we'd make our way to check-in and through security. I was able to check-in online, but Edward couldn't so I'd stay with him until I couldn't anymore.

"Thank you so much for coming," Esme whispered as she hugged me tightly. "You'll have to come down again, soon."

"Thank you for being so welcoming and sharing him," I replied back, and she nodded. I looked over at Alice who seemed nervous. She and Edward were able to go off on their own a few times since we got back from Dallas, and she seemed happier as a result, but we hadn't talked about it. "We still have MySpace," I called out to her, and she nodded before hugging me too. Carlisle waved as I got into the car leaving Edward alone to say his goodbyes. Of course, Esme started crying, as did Alice, while Carlisle stood stoically behind them.

I sat alone for at least ten minutes before Edward was able to get into the driver's seat and start the car. I could tell he was on edge, so I remained quiet, but offered my hand. He took it as we drove away waving as we left.

"I love you," I said a few minutes later, and Edward returned the sentiment, but didn't say anything else. Slowly, but surely, I watched as the Edward I knew disappeared and the soldier Edward took over. My dad did the same thing, so I knew not to get offended.

The ride was long and boring and giving the car back took a matter of minutes. Edward got checked in despite the epicly long wait, and we realized we were only a few gates from each other. I would be flying home to Nashville, while Edward would head to Atlanta. From Atlanta he would head back.

We held hands the entire wait through security and even into the small store to get drinks. People looked at us weird, and I wondered if they had any idea what was about to happen. There were no ceremonies or declarations for R&R, so outside of the people constantly stopping to say thank you to Edward, we looked like the average travelers. Of course, minus my puffy eyes and Edward's uniform.

Edward would be departing first, so we walked to his gate. The guys he had flown in with were already waiting by the window. They waved when they saw us, but we opted to sit in a more secluded section. Edward sat down with me on his lap. I put my arms around his shoulders and laid my head down next to his neck. Time at that point flew and before I knew it they were boarding.

I had managed to keep my tears relatively at bay until the moment we stood up. I looked around to see a few more families had lined up to see their soldiers off, but it was watching one soldier say goodbye to his three-year-old little girl that did me in. She was gorgeous with blond pigtails and a patriotic dress, but as she stood begging him not to leave, I lost it.

"Stay safe," I ordered him through my tears. "And, call when you can."

"Don't worry, I'll call as soon as I get to Atlanta. You may still be flying, but I'll leave a message, and I'll call again from Shannon, and Kuwait, and again in Iraq. I love you so much, Bella," Edward practically whispered against my lips.

"I love you," I replied back as he picked up his bag. When he got in line, I felt like my heart would stop, but when he finally went out of view I knew it did. A few families lined up to see the plane take off a while later, and even though I was eyeing my watch my plane had been delayed so I had time to stand by and watch too.

I stood next to the woman who had the crying three-year-old, and I smiled at her sympathetically. I had no business feeling sorry for myself standing next to her.

"Your bows are very pretty," I told the little girl as I knelt down. "I'm jealous; I don't think they'd look good in my hair."

"Thank you," she giggled as she sniffled a bit. "I'm Sophie."

"I'm Bella," I answered back.

"My daddy is on that plane," she informed me as she pointed her little finger at the plane waiting to leave the gate.

"I know, but he'll be home soon," I tried to comfort her.

"My mommy says he's a soldier and sometimes they have to work away." The innocence in her voice was enough to tear my heart to shreds.

"My daddy is a soldier too. In fact, he's where your daddy is working too," I told her.

"Is your daddy on the plane too?" Sophie asked with a brighter face. I think she realized we had something in common.

"No, but my boyfriend is. They both have to work away right now," I answered.

"I'm sorry that is harder. I only have to miss my daddy, but you have to miss two people." Sophie held up three fingers, even though I think she meant two, but she had such a spark on her face that made me want to snuggle right up to her.

"I'm pretty sure it's equal, but it's okay, because they'll be home soon," I promised even though I couldn't guarantee it, she smiled a little brighter, and we watched the plane as it started to move away.

"Thank you," Sophie's mother said quietly. "That was very kind of you."

"It was no trouble, she's adorable. How much longer?" I asked, and she told me only four more months. They were stationed out of Fort Hood, and her husband had one of the last R&R's being taken before their homecoming. I wished them well, and said goodbye to Sophie before heading to my own gate so I could head back home…alone.


	34. Why are there so many choices?

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

**Dialogue Flex**: _"Why are there so many choices?" she asked._

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "Why are there so many choices?" she asked.

Once I arrived back home my mom was literally glued to me. It was a bit overwhelming, but I had missed her too even if we'd talked every evening. She told me about phone calls with my dad and paperwork I had gotten in the mail from Austin Peay. I knew I'd have to go to the campus in a few days to ensure my classes were all registered for and pick up books. I definitely didn't fear college, but I hoped that it would help this time fly by faster.

When I walked in to the kitchen, I was surprised to see stuff spread out over the entire table. I looked at my mom curiously, but she just huffed.

"Why are there so many choices?" she asked more to herself than to me. "We're trying to pick two fundraisers before they redeploy so we have money for the welcome home stuff, but I swear each company gave me like five ideas each. Do you wanna help?"

"Sure, but throw the t-shirt ideas out, those are way overdone," I replied as I grabbed those and put them to the side. "You'll also want to throw out any bake sale or cookout things since according to Cynthia the 506th tried it, and they barely broke even."

"I knew you'd be helpful," my mother compliments as I looked over what was left.

"What's this?" I asked as I held up a small towel. My mom explained to me that it was a rally rag like you'd see at football games, and the idea was as the soldiers landed there would be a sea of these flying in people's hands. We'd have them embroidered with our unit crest, their name, and their OIF mission number. I looked at my mom stunned…this wasn't that hard, and I put it in front of her.

"I'll take two of those," I stated simply, and I could guarantee the Cullen's would want one too, so that right there was three. People would go nuts for those, because no one had ever done it before. Or, at least, I hadn't seen it done.

"I thought you'd like that one, and I was thinking about the buttons too," my mom informed me as she passed me the paperwork on it. "I think those will sell well for the kids."

I nodded, and we had it decided: rally rags and buttons. So, my mom went to work on packing up everything for her meeting that evening, and I headed up to my room to finish unpacking and getting laundry sorted. I had procrastinated a little too long since getting home, but got side-tracked the second Edward called.

"I'm home," he immediately told me, and I instantly felt relief. I hated the traveling part of a deployment, so knowing he was at his home base made my fears a little less. "When do you start school?"

"Three weeks," I answered. "I get my books this week."

"You're going to do so good in your classes," Edward cheered me on, but I had to admit getting back into a routine after leaving Dallas was hard. I missed him more now than I did before, but I knew the countdown had finally begun.

"I took all easy stuff," I joked because it was so far from the truth. "You know me, total slacker and all."

"Sure you are," Edward drew out. "But, seriously, after this deployment I'm going to start taking classes. I go to the board in two weeks."

"How is studying going?" I questioned curiously, and Edward went on to tell me about how he wanted to burn the study book. I really couldn't blame him, it was huge. We started talking about random stuff again, and I suddenly realized how quickly we went back to normal…or, our old normal. I found comfort in that when we hung up, and Edward told me he'd call again the next day.

Of course, neither one of us had planned for the blackout that was still left to come.

* * *

><p><strong>The rally rags are the coolest thing we've ever bought from a unit fundraiser, I'll see if i can dig up a picture for the next update.<strong>


	35. Stomp

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: _Stomp_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Stomp

The next day came and went in any other normal fashion until the phone rang. Only it wasn't Edward, it was my mom. She had beaten Cynthia by a matter of minutes to inform me that there had been an incident and a blackout was occurring as a result. Cynthia claimed that she didn't have any details, but I knew that was because she couldn't talk. However, my mom could, and did. Three soldiers were dead, and though she didn't have names, she did know it was caused by a mortar attack.

My heart sank realizing that not only would I not hear from Edward, but I also had a call down to make. I saved the Cullen's for the last and was happy when it was Esme who answered the phone.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know our unit is on another black out," I informed her as professionally as I could.

"Oh no, you don't think…" her voice trailed off, but I quickly corrected that.

"If no one has shown up at your door yet, it's not Edward. You would have already known by now, and, at this point, I don't even know who it is," I reassured her, but I could still hear her breathing through the phone.

"Those poor boys," she muttered mellower than she was when she answered. "Well, thank you for calling to let us know. If you hear from Edward, let us know, okay?"

"Of course, I'm sure he'll call as soon as he can," I said before hanging up.

On day two, I hadn't expected a call at all. Three soldiers with three different families to locate meant the potential for a longer blackout.

On day three, I was hopeful, but the call never came.

On day four, it was announced that the blackout was still in effect and even my mom agreed that that was odd.

On day five, I begrudging went to Austin Peay to finish up all the paperwork for my classes. I bought my books, too, but none of it seemed to matter since my cell phone stayed mute.

By day six, I figured my mom wanted to kill me. I was a pacing wreck, which only sent me overboard when Cynthia called to tell me about another incident. This time, it involved two soldiers; one KIA and one injured. She could tell me the injured soldier was kept local, and his family would not be notified because the extent of the injuries didn't warrant a phone call, but she still didn't have names.

So, the process started all over again. Another family to find, more time to wait, just to get a call on day ten that we had a third incident. By the point, my dad had managed a phone call home. He refused to give my mother a lot of information, and at that point I knew something was wrong. My dad didn't hold information unless he had to, but he did say they were on a higher level of alert. They believed they had a spy because the mortar attacks were getting a little too precise.

When the blackout should have been lifted, Cynthia would stomp my heart out with another call down to do. This went on for an entire month. I had started classes, but my heart wasn't in them. I lied when I said I took fluff courses, but they were still relatively easy. The FRG began meeting every few days, though they weren't meeting, but instead social events. We'd all meet for coffee, or lunch, or dinner, and sometimes even breakfast. At first, everyone came, but then the numbers started to drop. Slowly, but surely, a few wives I had come to know and like had disappeared, and I knew. Our care team wasn't called up, which we knew would happen, but we still offered support as best as we could. Every night, I'd cry myself to asleep completely scared not just for Edward, but for my dad. I knew they were now on the same base, our troops were shifting because of this threat and security was ramped up. Normally, they'd keep my dad away from this type of action, but he wouldn't have that. By the way my mom spoke, he was preparing for a full frontal attack, they didn't know when but they just knew it was coming.

It took approximately one month and four days for Edward to call. He managed to catch me right between the post memorials and the reception. That night, the memorial honored the lives of thirteen men and two women just from our company. That didn't include the eight other soldiers from our other brigades. It was the worst month for Fort Campbell soldiers yet.

I nearly dropped the phone when I saw the caller ID. I thought hearing Edward's voice would bring me the greatest comfort at all, until he told me he was calling from a medical facility in central Iraq.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, before anyone shoots me, note I'll be doing a "Stomp" chapter from EPOV. Why? Because I can't explain what needs to be explained in the depth it needs to be explained from BPOV. She's much more emotional than Edward, and my husband and I just hashed out the most realistic situation l can write white while remaining within OPSEC. However, I can say this...I've lived the above, though not as many casualties and it happened within the last month of my husband's first deployment. They had gotten relatively lucky compared to the other brigades and then we had a spy, and then our motorpool got hit hard. It was the most nervous I had ever been, I can tell you that. <strong>

**As far as a Fort Campbell Memorial, it's incredibly emotional. They do a service outside and then a reception inside with books to sign, pictures to see, and snacks and drinks. I attempted most of the memorials, but only one reception, and that was in support of a friend who lost her husband a month before he was supposed to come back home. At this point, my husband still had four more months, and let me tell you, watching what she went through was by far the most humbling experience of my life. **

**So, I'll be working on EPOV now...it may go up tonight, or it may not.  
><strong>


	36. Stomp EPOV

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: _Stomp EPOV  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Stomp EPOV

"Hey," Whitlock greeted me as I sat down to eat in the DFAC. I nodded my head at him, but didn't say anything. "Don't stress, you'll talk to her in a few days. Just remember what Mc said, you ain't got nothing to worry about."

I cringed as he referred to McCartney so casually, but I knew he was just trying to cheer me up. Losing people was never easy, but the three we lost today I didn't really know. I knew of them, but didn't actually know them, so it hadn't hit me near as hard as when we lost Mc. Not being able to call and talk to Bella seemed worse to me.

Blackouts normally lasted around seventy-two hours so I knew it would be a few days until I could call, but then we had another incident. This time, I knew them, and that time, it was harder.

Before R&R our FOB was a relatively quiet place on the outskirts of Northern Iraq. The fighting seemed to surround us, yet not come near us, but you could almost feel the air as it shifted. Overall, everyone appeared more tense, even the locals we had coming on and off. The sirens for mortars used to go off weekly were now going off daily, if not hourly. Before we could forgo our IBA in certain areas of the FOB, but now it was required at all times unless you were sleeping or showering. Truth be told, I wore it to sleep a few times.

Each and every day got harder as more of our soldiers died or got hurt. After about two weeks, I felt like I was in a stage of constant numbness. If I allowed myself to think I knew I'd die, if not from an attack, then from my heart being stomped right out of me. I was a soldier and this was my job. I was to do my job and go home. And, I would be going home. I couldn't think of it any other way.

The worst part was filling in the time I used to allot towards Bella. I started writing actual letters to her, but I wasn't sure how long it would take for her to get them. I did receive a few care packages with new pictures and treats, and for that I was thankful. She told me she was well and missed me, but I wanted more. I wanted to hear her voice.

I watched a lot of movies, even some I wasn't too proud about. Sex wasn't something I thought about often simply because it wasn't obtainable, but I found myself almost studying videos that got passed around for the time it became obtainable. Bella would probably cringe if she knew, but I didn't want our first time to be bad, so maybe she'd be thankful. However, after a few days, and a few too many rips to the showers, I went back to action movies. They were less painful to watch.

After the third week and into the fourth, I gave up on waiting out the blackouts. The phones were too busy collecting dust, and I'd detour the area they sat because they were depressing to look at. I wondered how Bella was doing and how her first week of classes went. I feared for how worried she was and hoped she was finding strength in those around her. I hoped my family was okay too, though I knew we could still get Red Cross messages if anything bad happened.

I woke up just like any other morning…to the sounds of sirens. I'd gotten so used to them, I could practically sleep through them, but I waited to hear the explosion before getting ready for work. It was the first day I was in charge of our front gate opposed to my normal tower guard. Whitlock would be on with me, and I felt safer knowing he was at my side. Jasper was quiet, but deadly, and we worked well as a team.

We both walked out at about the same time in our full Kevlar and IBA. As soon as we made it to the front gate, we were briefed on the night shift and relieved the two soldiers before us. Both of us trained our eyes ahead, and the first clue that something was off was how light the morning traffic was. At any one time, we had at least twenty or so local working on our FOB, and most of them drove. However, we couldn't have seen more than ten.

The most difficult part of Iraq was the locals. They were great people overall, but they always had a sense of knowing something was wrong before it happened, but they'd never tell us until it happened. I understood most of them feared for their lives, but a heads up would have been nice. We did have a few working with us, but for the most part, we kept to ourselves and they kept to themselves.

The sun had barely risen when I turned behind me to see our FOB Commander, COL Swan, and Guard Force Commander, CPT Hunter coming up behind us. Even though I knew Bella's father was moved to our FOB a week ago, we didn't dare speak to each other. Most knew who I was seeing, and who she was related to, but no one talked about it. COL Swan showed no favoritism, and I wouldn't have wanted it had he tried.

"Good morning, SPC Cullen," COL Swan called out. I turned my head to address him with a nod because I wouldn't dare salute him in such an open forum. "PFC Whitlock. How has it been this morning?"

Jasper began giving him a rundown when I noticed a white rusty car speeding towards the gate. My blood started to pump harder as I realized it wasn't stopping, and even though I called out halt and shot a warning round, it wasn't slowing. Without thinking I ran for the 50 CAL and landed each round directly into the block of the Opal. It stopped roughly two hundred meters from the front gate, and I heard commotion behind me, but I was too focused in front of me to pay much attention. When the driver opened the door and rolled to the back trunk for coverage, I looked to my left to see Whitlock next to me with his weapon drawn. Before we could blink shots were fired at us, though they zoomed past me on my right. With our weapons firing Whitlock and I returned fire. The adrenaline in my system was on overdrive, and I hadn't even realized I was hit until we confirmed the driver was down. One glance inside his car and we could see the bomb in the backseat.

I immediately ran back to where COL Swan and CPT Hunter were standing, but they had already been moved inside the gate. The second I walked through, the gate was surrounded and secured. I finally looked to my left to see COL Swan screaming at people to back-up.

"Sir," I said as I noticed the blood on his shoulder.

"Don't Sir, me," he stated sharply. "It's barely a flesh wound, I'm fine." When he looked up his eyes went wide, and I finally looked down at my chest. Blood was pouring from the left side where I had taken four rounds…the fourth one hitting skin.

"Medic," Whitlock called, but I started to blink rapidly. Reality wasn't starting to hit, as was the pain in my shoulder, and I remembered falling down to the ground.

The last thing I told COL Swan before I left was that his daughter was going to kill me.

I was immediately put on a morphine drip and transferred to the medical facility in the central part of the country. In reality, I thought they were overreacting, but I knew they wanted to make sure I wouldn't lose my arm. Thankfully, it was my non-dominant arm, and after two days of constant pain killers, they finally listened when I asked for them to not give me anymore morphine.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" PVT Joviac asked, so I told her I needed a phone. She nodded and told me that she'd see what she could do about that. I needed to call my parents and Bella. I knew the Army wouldn't call over something as minor as this, but if rumors had gotten out they would be so worried.

The knock on my door shouldn't have surprised me, but it did when COL Swan walked in with nobody at his side. He held some papers, but I wasn't sure what they were for until he handed them to me.

"Is your top in the closet?" he asked, and I nodded. When he went to grab it, I looked down at the papers, but was confused by what I was reading. "Congratulations Sargent, I know it's not much of a ceremony, but we can officially pin you if you want some pictures later," he informed me as he ripped off my shield and placed a patch with three chevrons in its place.

"Um, thank you, but…" I tried to explain, but he kept talking.

"I know a battlefield promotion is more a Marine thing, but it can be done in the Army, and has been done. Both you and SPC Whitlock were promoted this morning on paper. When the paperwork for your stars goes through we can have one big ceremony…" COL Swan kept talking, but my head hurt too much to focus. I wasn't sure if it was the pain killers or just that everything he was saying sounded so foreign. "You look confused," he finally managed, and I nodded.

"Sorry, they just pulled me off the morphine and my ears still ring a little. I'm not sure I understand, why a promotion, and what star?" I flat out asked. I knew I had been injured, and I knew it would be a few weeks before I could go back to my FOB, but I didn't do anything special. I did my job.

"Son, the driver of that vehicle was a little more than a suicide driver. In his car, we found enough explosives to light up the front half of our base, but they weren't just bombs. They were chemical bombs, which could have easily affected the entire area. Your quick action, not only saved my life, but the lives of just about every single person on the FOB.

"As a result, you've been approved for a battlefield promotion; you'll be getting a CAB, Purple Heart, and a Silver Star with V Device. It's not much, compared to what you did, but it's the highest I could do. Look, I'll never admit to talking like this if asked, but you have no idea how much your action meant to me. You acted before anyone else knew what was going on, and that was our fault for pulling SPC Whitlock away, but you still stopped him, and it was your round that killed him. So, you've earned it.

"I'm going home to my wife and daughter because of you, plain and simple, Edward."

I nodded my head slowly even though it still hurt to move. My arm was slinged up, and the doctors had told me I wouldn't lose it, but would need to work on stretching it the next week with the hopes of getting back out to my job the week after. It had only been two days and I was itching to get out of the hospital bed.

"Well, thank you, Sir, and you're welcome, I guess," I muttered, and he chuckled. "How is your arm? I remember the blood."

"It's fine, just a small graze on the top of the skin. It looked a lot worse than it was," he explained, and I nodded. "Have you talked to Bella yet?"

"No, I asked for a phone, but they haven't given me one yet," I explained, and he nodded as he fished in his pocket for his cell phone before handing it out to me.

"I need to check on a few more things, but I'll be back in a bit," he informed me, and I nodded.

"Charlie, is Whitlock okay? He didn't get hit did he?" I asked quickly, but he shook his head no.

"No, no one else was hurt thanks to you. And, with the information we found in the car, we think we know who's been leaking information now so they're working on tracking that at the moment," he explained before leaving my room. I hadn't even taken notice that I was in my own room until the heavy door shut, and I wondered if he had something to do with that.

However, I wasted no time in thinking about anything else before I dialed Bella's number. I didn't even think about the time difference, but when she answered my heart skipped a beat.

"Edward?" She said into the phone, but it sounded like a question.

"Hey, baby, it's me," I replied back, though my voice still sounded a bit groggy.

"Oh my God, I've been so worried about you," she rushed into the phone.

"I've missed you too," I evaded. "Bella, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Okay," she drew out.

"The good news is I got promoted, and I didn't even need that stupid board book," I tried to joke, but Bella immediately asked for the bad news. "Well, the bad news is I'm calling from a treatment facility, I may have gotten a tiny injury."

"WHAT?" Bella screamed, as I pulled the phone away from my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't you glad I'm not one of those writer's who takes like a month to write 500 words? Yeah, me too, though I love those authors too, but this is the last update of the day. Now you know what's happened, and gotten into Edward's mind a bit more. Was some of this vague-yes, did I have to make it that way-yes, did my husband go through this-no. He has been blown up a few times though, but I thought it would be mean to blow Edward up, especially in 04-05 because we didn't have MRAPs yet (the vehicle that now exists and the only reason my husband made it through a few road side bombs and can live to tell you about it and still be alive). <strong>

**Before anyone asks, notifications work a little different when it comes to injuries. Unless it's Serious Critical level, families aren't notified. Some injuries you don't even leave your FOB for, but if you need to go to Germany or Walter Reed your family will get a phone call versus a knock on the door. In Edward's case, he's listed as a non-serious (because it's not life threatening) therefore it would be his decision what to tell his family. And, no, at this point, Renee is clueless! Each couple I know had it's own set of rules-for me and my husband it's full disclosure, I know what i can as soon as he can tell me. I can tell you how many times he's been shot at, blown up, shot back...etc. On the flip side, my bff wants to know absolutely NONE of that. it really varies per couple.  
><strong>

**Anyhow, I'll update again tomorrow!  
><strong>


	37. Roll

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: _Roll  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Roll

I managed to stay on the phone long enough for Edward to give me the details about his last three days. Needless to say, I was a crying sobbing mess by the time we hung up. I thanked him over and over again for telling me, and I told him I loved him more times than I could count. I wasn't just grateful that he was alive, but he helped to save my dad too. The worst part, I knew my mom knew none of this, and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to hide it from her.

By the time we hung up, I realized I had been parked on the side of the road for close to thirty minutes and people would be looking for me at the reception. Thankfully, I kept a spare make-up bag in my purse. When I got there I took one look at my face and realized it was the best I could do. Everyone was crying at the memorial so maybe I wouldn't stick out too bad.

When my phone went off right in front of the door I was shocked to see it was a text from my dad. He rarely used the texting feature because of the cost, but it simply said he was calling mom after the memorial, that is what he was waiting on. I knew there had to be a logical reason that he kept this from her, and that made sense, so I felt a bit better knowing I wouldn't need to keep this secret for long.

I felt confident until I saw my mom and Cynthia sitting at the same table. Each had a small plate of appetizers in front of them, but neither looked to be eating.

"Bella, where have you been?" my mom rushed as soon as I walked up. "I feared you got lost or something."

"No, Edward called," I replied, and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, honey, don't say that here. The blackout hasn't been lifted yet, he could get into trouble for sneaking a call," she whispered, but I shook my head. All strength I had left me at that moment and the flood gate of tears began to fall. "Bella?"

"He wasn't calling from the FOB, mom," I managed to get out, as realization dawned on her face.

"Where is he?" she asked quickly as we took a seat. Cynthia suddenly became very interested in our conversation, too.

"A medical facility," I answered. "He'll be okay, but he was shot two days ago."

"Oh, Bella," Cynthia breathed out. "I had no idea. I knew they just had an incident again, but my husband has been so tight lipped about it all, I had no idea Edward is who was moved."

"Is he coming home?" my mom asked next, but I shook my head no.

"The doctor thinks he'll be fit for duty in a few weeks at most," I replied, and she nodded. I thought I heard her mutter something about it being good he wasn't going to Germany, but I wasn't too sure.

"Well, we must thank the Lord it wasn't worse, and you know for at the least the next few weeks he's safe," Cynthia tried to comfort me, but I could only nod.

"Can you tell us what he said?" my mom asked, but I shrugged.

"They had a bomber, he stopped him, the bomber took cover, he and his friend exchanged fire with the individual and killed him, Edward was hit in the crossfire and transferred immediately," I retold the most vague story I could.

"My husband said someone was up for a big award, do you know if that's Edward?" Cynthia asked out right, and I nodded.

"Battlefield promoted to E-5, Combat action Badge, Purple Heart, and Silver Star with V Device," I replied robotically as I watched my mom's eyes go wide.

"Who did he save?" her voice almost grave.

"Everybody," I answered without being specific about what had happened to my dad. "He was on the front guard duty at the time. Had the bomber rolled through, well, it was chemical."

"Bella, you know you can't tell anyone else this, right? No MySpace, no whatever that new thing is called, Facebook, I think. No e-mails," Cynthia rattled off, and I nodded.

"I'm going to call his parents to let them know he's okay, but I won't give any details," I replied back. Cynthia and my mom both nodded before we were all called to attention by the Chaplain. As his speech droned on, I looked at all the crying families and felt so guilty to be thankful I wasn't one of them.

It was another hour before people began to leave, and it was so late that I was thankful I didn't have class the next day.

"Bella, I drove in with Cynthia, can I just ride home with you?" my mom asked, and I nodded.

"Of course, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I believe I am," my mom answered and waved goodbye to a few more people.

When we got into the car and away from the building, I saw her shift in her seat, but it wasn't until we were in the driveway that she spoke.

"There is more isn't there?" she asked. "I can understand the star for saving all those lives, but the promotion, who promoted him?"

"Mom," my voice broke. "Please don't."

"It was your father wasn't it?" she stated even though it was meant to sound like a question.

"Dad was at the gate doing rounds with a captain. He saw it all, and was grazed, but mom I'm not supposed to tell you this. Dad was waiting until after the memorial, he's calling tonight, he promised," I rushed, and she nodded.

We both got out of the car and walked into the house quietly. Before heading up I realized it was the first time in my life I had ever seen my mother cry while my dad was gone. Sure, she was upset when he left, but she never cried. That night I could hear her sobs until the phone rang, and I finally let myself drift off to sleep praying that the next day would bring more calm to our soldiers in action. Even though I knew my dad would be hell as I tried to explain all of this to Carlisle and Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>CAB- Combat Action Badge, meaning a soldier has exchanged fire with the enemy or been in the direct line of attack. My husband has CABs for being shot at, blown up, and returning fire. <strong>

**Purple Heart-Soldiers who are injured regardless of the severity, one perk, free license plates for life, my husband does not have one of these**

**Silver Star with V Device- Third Highest Combat Military Decoration for valor in the face of the enemy. V Device is a bronze V attached to awards to show it was given for Valor. In this case, it makes Edward's award distinctive for what he did since a soldier in a non-combat area can also be awarded the Silver Star for an extraordinary job. Those are more rare, but do happen. However, when Edward wears his dress uniform the V will show he was awarded the Silver Star because of valor (or bravery) in a combat zone.**

**Rally Rag Picture...I did crop out my face and my husband's rank & name for privacy, but his rank and last name were also embroidered at the bottom. http:/yfrog(dot)com/o0wzizj**


	38. I don't know what to believe, he said

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I don't know what to believe," he said.

I'm not sure what time I actually fell asleep, but I felt awful when I woke up. My body was stiff, my mind was tired, and my heart felt heavy. When I got downstairs I saw my mom at the table, coffee in hand with huge bags under her eyes. Just judging by sight, I'd say she slept like I had.

"Did you sleep?" I asked, but she shook her head no.

"No, too worried," she explained with a yawn.

"Dad's okay though, right, that's what Edward said?" I pushed for more answers, and she nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine, baby. I'm just thinking about the next few months, and the FOB is still on a rolling blackout. Your father couldn't tell me much, but they think they've found the source, so hopefully it'll get resolved soon ," she went on to explain as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Hopefully, I have to call the Cullens' in a little while," I announced, but she shook her head.

"You're too young for this type of stuff, Bella. Do you want me to call instead?" my mom offered, but I shook my head no.

"I'm a year younger than you were when you and dad got married, so I'm not that young. Besides, I love him, mom, it's a small sacrifice when he was the one shot," I stated, and she nodded her head sympathetically.

"I know that, it's just…" her voice trailed off, and I understood her dilemma. On one hand, she'd been living this life almost her entire marriage, but now seeing me go through it was probably odd.

I left her alone a few minutes later and brought my breakfast to my room. When I looked at the clock I realized the Cullen's' would probably be awake by now, so I thought it was safe to call.

My prayers that Carlisle would pick-up were answered when I heard his voice.

"Bella, you're up early," he answered, and I chuckled that he bypassed hello.

"Yeah, I know," I tried to joke offhandedly. "I normally sleep in when I don't have school, but I've called with some news."

I could hear papers shuffling in the backgrounds and Carlisle's breathing change for a second. "Is this the type of news I need to be sitting down for?"

"That may not be a bad idea," I answered with the strongest voice I could muster. I kept telling myself that I would not cry over and over again in my head.

"Okay. I'm sitting now, what do you need to tell me," Carlisle rushed out as I took a deep breath and began talking. I explained the blackouts, the phone call, the basic details surrounding Edward's injury, the doctor's opinions on his recovery, his awards, and that they would probably have a phone call from him soon. By the time I stopped talking my mouth was dry and my cheeks were wet, but I got it all out in a relatively quick manner without Carlisle attempting to interrupt me once. That was why I wanted to talk to him; I knew Esme would be a complete mess by my second word.

"I don't know what to say," Carlisle sounded broken. "My son is in a hospital bed, and I…"

"Carlisle, I know this probably won't provide any comfort until you can talk to him yourself, but I promise when I talked to him he sounded normal. His spirits were high," I tried to comfort, but I knew that it would mean very little coming from me.

"I don't know what to believe," he said.

"This is hard, I know, but believe me, Edward is alive and in good spirits," I pushed, while Carlisle went silent for a few minuts.

"When do you expect to talk to him again?" he muttered into the phone.

"I'm not sure. He's in a medical treatment facility and I don't know their rules of phone calls," I explained, and I heard Carlisle hum in response. "I'm sorry I didn't have better news."

"Don't apologize, just thank you for letting us know. Is there anything we can do for him?" he asked.

"Not really. His injury is deemed minor so he won't be transferred out of country and more than likely will be back with his company in a few weeks," I offered as much knowledge as I had.

"I can't believe he can't come home now," Carlisle stated in a seemingly shocked tone.

"That isn't how the Army works. If Edward were to be sent home, well, it wouldn't be under good circumstances," I skirted around the words I wanted to say. I knew it was hard for a civilian family to understand the military especially looking from the outside in, but this is how they worked, this was their jobs, and these were their rules.

"Well, thank you, Bella, for calling and for being there for Edward," Carlisle said before we got off the phone a few minutes later. He assured me he would break the news to Esme even though I offered to do it myself, and I assured him I'd make sure Edward called as soon as humanly possible.

When I looked back at my clock I realized all I had left to do was some laundry and wait for Edward to call, which he did, thirty minutes later.

I immediately asked how much time he had and he laughed at me in response, so I hung up with him, and told him to call back after he spoke to his parents. It was hard, but he needed to talk to them and reassure them like he had me the night before.

An hour later he called back and five hours later we hung up. While Edward was in the hospital it was like I could talk to him for hours and hours unless I had class. Parts of my day rotated around his calls and, in some ways, it made the time go by slower.

Every day I made sure that he knew I loved him that I missed him, and I couldn't wait to see him. I had gotten word a week after Edward's injury that the blackouts had been lifted, and I couldn't finally breathe from my FRG responsibilities. My mom seemed to talk to my dad a bit more often, but was busy setting up the latest fundraisers. As expected, the Cullen's ordered their rally rag while I ordered mine, and by the way my mom as printing e-mails I knew the orders were rolling right in.

The night before I knew Edward would be moving back to his FOB was difficult. I knew the spy had been dealt with, or so my father put it nicely, but the dangers weren't gone. There was always someone else waiting in the wings wanting to hurt us, and those are who I feared. I also knew I'd miss our hours and hours of endless conversation where I felt like I'd been on two week worth of speed dates with him. I now wasn't sure there wasn't anything I didn't know, and visa versa.

"Baby, don't worry, I'm coming home to you soon," Edward soothed, but I was still a bit teary.

"I know you are, and time is flying," I assured him.

"Maybe for you," he barked a laugh. "The only one keeping me sane while I've been in this bed has been you, I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I just don't know what time," Edward explained as we got off the phone.

This time, he kept his promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's not better editted, updating tomorrow with a time jump...this has been depressing enough, who wants the start of a homecoming *raises hand* ;0<br>**


	39. Agree

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Agreed

"Bella, are you ready?" my mom called up the stairs right as I came into view. I smiled down at her and nodded my head quickly. It was time to shop…for our homecoming outfits! The past year had been nothing short of a rollercoaster, and even though the activity on the FOB had settled down after the leaks stopped, we still lost several more soldiers. Thankfully, it wasn't Edward or my dad, but they were still people we wouldn't be welcoming home and that made my heart hurt.

However, in roughly two weeks we would be welcoming some of our guys home as ADVON made their way home. A few weeks after that, everyone else would be following in too. Sadly, I had no idea which body Edward would fall into, but we knew he wasn't on ADVON, but I knew my dad was.

My mom had already been frantically cleaning every single inch of the house, making and freezing some of his favorite meals, restocking the house with his favorite foods and hygiene items, and doing everything else we've slacked on like light bulbs and shed clean up.

"More than ready," I answered as I reached the bottom step. We were zooming out the gate ten minutes later and on our way to Nashville. Even though it had been almost a year since Edward took me there, I still got giddy every time I saw the hotel, which made my mom laugh at me.

I would describe my mom and I's relationship as close, but something changed this deployment and we somehow got closer. It was like I could finally somewhat understand what she'd really been through for the past twenty years, and I definitely had a newfound respect for her as not just my dad's wife, but as an Army wife. Where I used to think I had some measure of understanding what a deployment felt like for a spouse, I learned the hard way I had no clue. It made me question a lot, like if I could really do this long-term, but then Edward would call, and I knew I could. I had really met the only soldier in the country who could have changed my mind.

My classes went well the first semester despite the hell I was going through at home and I pulled out with all A's and B's. My second semester was going well too, but I stayed diligent to get as far ahead as I could so I could take a few days off once Edward got home. I already had a list of apartments and houses for him to look at since after block leave he would need his own place. He had made his E-5 in the most dire of circumstances, but I was no less proud of him. He'd also be car shopping too, that was, after he got back from Texas.

I had already made arrangements at the post hotel for the Cullen's for Edward's homecoming, but they would only be in town for a few days, then they'd go back, Edward would reintegrate back onto post, and leave to go home for a week. I cringed when I thought about it, but I knew he needed to see his family, and I couldn't leave school for that long. Then, he'd get back and would start the process of getting everything set up. True to his word, three days before Christmas, Edward re-enlisted for six more years in the United States Army. Not only did he put his pick of station in his contract, he was also rewarded a high five figure bonus. He said it was so weird to look at his account now, but he felt more secure knowing he could afford just about anything he needed, or his family needed. Unlike most twenty-one year old soldiers, Edward asked me if I thought taking five hundred for a TV when he got back would seem ridiculous. I laughed him off the phone because he was too adorable. I eventually agreed with him that he should use that for a reward and told him he may want to consider taking a small percentage to play with and keep the rest in savings.

"You're daydreaming again," my mom said to break me from my trance just in time for me to see we were parking.

"I'd say I wasn't, but you taught me not to lie," I surrendered, and she laughed.

"So, I wanted to look at a few places, and I know you had a list, but I figured we could still stay together," my mom rattled off, and I nodded. Even though our first few stops were a bust, I managed to find a really cute blue sweater dress at Forever 21. When I asked Edward what he wanted me to wear he said "blue" so that was all I had to go on.

"Bella, that looks great on you," my mom complimented. "And, I think if you pair it with grey leggings and black boots with you black coat, you'll be warm enough. You could even use one of those black fleece headbands to hold back your hair, but also keep your ears warm."

"Hmmm, that could be cute," I agreed before turning around and putting my clothes back on. We managed to find a pair of grey leggings in the store, but I found the boots at Dillards. They came up just under my knee and had buckles on the side. I already had the coat, but when my mom suggested we go to Claire's for accessories I said no.

"I have the necklace that Edward gave me, Mom," I reminded her as I touched it.

"Oh, I didn't forget about that, but what about bracelets or earrings?" she asked, but I shook my head no. She shrugged and we went off to search for her outfit next. Of course, she found a very cute sweater top and slacks at Dillard's, accessories at Macy's, and shoes at JCPenney's.

"So, lunch, and then back home to get to the bag making?" I questioned once she made her final purchase. She nodded her head as we decided to grab Chick-Fil-A since we didn't have much time to get back home. A bunch of spouses were getting together to start making bags for the barracks rooms. Each would have some snacks, drinks, hygiene, sheets, and a pillow since most would be coming home with nothing.

Once we sat down with our food my mom started firing off questions about what I had planned to do once Edward got home.

"I just don't want to see your grades suffer," she pointed out, and I nodded.

"They won't, I promise," I assured her. "And, I'm not sure. Edward goes to Texas and then is coming back to get a place set up since he can't live in the barracks anymore."

"Your father probably wasn't thinking about that when he promoted him," my mom offhandedly remarked, but I tilted my head in confusion. "Don't play dumb, Bella. Your father forbid you from the barracks, and he doesn't live in the barracks anymore." An O formed on my lips as I understood her message.

"Well, I don't know about all that," I skirted, but my mom just stared at me.

"Bella, I'm not that naïve," she pointed out, but I didn't know how to reply to that. She had asked after Texas if I needed to talk, and I told her no and assured her nothing happened. I wasn't so sure I would be able to say the same thing a month from now, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't something that was constantly on my mind. I wanted Edward…badly.

"I know that, but I'm still naive." I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

She dropped the subject, and I was left to my daydreaming on the ride back. By the time we got to the Brigade conference room the bags were already lined up…all 200 of them. We worked well into the evening, and my body was groaning by the time we got home.

That night, after a nice long relaxing bath, I was surprised to see an e-mail from Edward.

_'I knew you were out today with your mom, so I called my parents instead. I'll be home sooner than you think, I love you, and call them for details." _

WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>I got 3 words today in my e-mail...see you in a bit ;) <strong>


	40. Proceed

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Proceed

When I got off the phone with Esme I screamed so loud my mom rushed in thinking I was being killed.

"He's coming home," I shouted, but she looked so confused. "He's been pushed up, he's coming home with dad. Mom, he's coming home!"

"Oh, baby," she said as she teared up. "That is the best news, but what about the Carlisle and Esme? Can they change their tickets?"

"Yeah, they called the airline and explained the situation, and the hotel still had a room so they changed their reservation. I can't believe it, two more weeks."

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face and willed the next two weeks to fly…they didn't, but still today was the day. My professors knew I wouldn't be in class, and they were all very understanding. ADVON would be all coming in at once and judging from the website it looked like their plane was on time still. Of course, that didn't stop me from refreshing every ten minutes to be assured it still hadn't changed.

Esme, Carlisle, and Alice flew in the day before and would be meeting us at the company area to get bused to the airfield. Unlike most bases, we'd actually be able to see the plane land, but because of parking and security you had to be taken there versus driving yourself.

My mom was still a mad woman running around the house, while I was finishing up my make-up. I would always get dressed up when my dad came home, too, but this was different. My Edward was coming home, and by the cryptic messages left by my mom I had a feeling my dad did this on purpose. I couldn't be too sure, but I just had that feeling.

When my cell phone rang with a weird number I answered it nervously.

"Bella?" Edward asked into the phone.

"Edward, oh my gosh, where are you?" I asked quickly.

"Maine, but only to refuel. They were handing out cell phones so I just wanted to call and say hi. Did my parents make it in okay?" he questioned, and I explained that they had and I'd be seeing him in a few short hours. I was so giddy after that phone call I thought I was going to burst.

Communication has been shotty since Edward moved to ADVON because they got stuck in Kuwait and Kuwait phones sucked. He called when he could, but instead of daily it was closer to every few days.

"Bella, they're here," my mom called up to me and I bounced down the stairs after securing Edward's necklace around my neck.

"Hi," I greeted Carlisle, Esme, and Alice at the door. I had to laugh at the shirts they had made with Edward's face on them, but they were as excited as I was. "I thought we were going to meet at the buses?"

"We were, until we got lost and the GPS wouldn't work, but it did for your house," Carlisle explained, and I nodded.

"That's fine, we're heading out in a few, please come in. Can I get you anything?" I asked, but each shook their head no. My mom popped out to say hello, but went back to finish the final touches on her hair.

Another five minutes passed before we were all getting into our vehicles; my mom in hers, me in mine, and the Cullen's in the one they rented.

The buses sucked, no two ways about it, but the energy inside was astounding. So many children dressed in red, white, and blue, girls with huge bows, and women who looked as relieved as they did happy. I looked around, but only recognize a few faces. I knew there weren't a lot from our company on ADVON, so it didn't surprise me.

When we got to the hanger the music was playing, the USO was handing out goodies, and decorated posters lined the walls. I pointed out the one of the ones our company had made to the Cullen's who had stayed relatively quiet until we all sat down.

"How many times is this for you, Renee?" Esme asked, and my mom used her fingers to start counting.

"This will be our sixth homecoming," she announced proudly as she recalled all of my dad's previous trips.

"Wow," she breathed, and my mom nodded. "I don't know how you do it."

"Love," my mom stated, and Esme nodded her head in understanding.

"Did you ask Edward about dinner?" Alice asked from my side, and I nodded. Once Edward landed he would have about thirty minutes with us before forming back up and busing out to the company to put away weapons and get their bags. From there, Edward had a room rented at the hotel his parents were in even though he was offered a temporary barracks room he declined. So, I'd be bringing him to Enterprise to pick up a rental, then to the hotel, and meeting up with his parents for dinner. They'd be in town for three days total, so he'd be doing as much with them as he could.

"Yeah, we're all set, I'm just not sure where. He was going to off to let ya'll pick, but dinner is at 6 for sure," I explained, and she nodded. After Texas, Alice and I started to talk a lot more and definitely got closer.

_***The Eagle will be arriving in 45 minutes, The Eagle will be arriving in 45 minutes.***_

Everyone started to cheer, clap, dance, and scream. It was an amazing experience that got my blood pumping hard. Carlisle and Esme asked about my classes, while I asked about work and Texas, my mom interjected here and there, as did Alice, but overall, it was nice to have everyone to pass the time with. We had announcements at thirty and fifteen minutes, but it wasn't until the five minutes announcement that everyone got us to go outside.

_***The Eagle will be arriving in 5 minutes, please proceed outside to watch the landing, The eagle will be arriving in 5 minutes, please proceed outside to watch the landing.***_

The gates were pretty much frozen solid, but we still got as close as we could, and I was thrilled to see everyone had posters and rally rags ready to wave.

Nothing could describe the feeling of seeing the plane touch down. The crowd screaming was deafening, tears were plentiful, and somehow it felt warm even in thirty degree weather. When the first soldier stepped foot off the plane and waved, the crowd went even wilder as flashes were going off from every angle, including my own. I snapped pictures until the line of soldiers had lengthened into the building, and then my mom and I pulled the Cullen's back inside. Most people would stay out the entire time, but if you waited you didn't get prime picking for seats. When we first got there, the seats didn't matter, but for the ceremony they did. You always wanted to be in the middle about half-way up, that way you could see everyone as they came. They'd walk in a uniformed formation and they'd all look alike, with the best seats, you had the better chance of spotting your soldier sooner.

It was another ten minutes before everyone was seated and the Garrison Commander was speaking. The back doors to the airplane hangar opened up and the music started signaling the 102 101st Screaming Eagle soldiers to walk in. The screams, the cheering, the crying, the cameras, the video cameras….there was everything. My dad was in the first row center which my mom immediately pointed out, but Edward was a little trickier. It took me a second until I spotted him, dead center of the formation.

We were asked to talk out seats while I silently enchanted for the speakers to shut up. The Garrison Commander spoke, the Chaplain spoke, but who cared about anything they had to say. I wanted my soldier in my arms now as did everyone else around me. I turned towards the Cullen's and asked for them to stay put. My mom would get my dad, I'd get Edward, and we'd meet back where we were sitting. As soon as we were released from our seats and the swarms of people descended I assumed they figured out why.

There wasn't much pushing or shoving, but it was chaotic. I saw Edward before he saw me, so I called his name. His head snapped towards me and he ran, wrapping his arms around me and swinging me the second he got ahold of me. We kissed for a few seconds, before I began pulling him towards our seats. My parents had beaten us back as I watched my dad shake hands with Edward's father.

I wrapped my arms around my dad as Esme practically jumped on Edward. Everyone was smiling and happy and exactly how I'd want to remember that day forever. We were only given thirty minutes before they were formed up again, and we did more talking than I would have liked. Had no one else been there I would have simply hugged him for every single second, but that would have been a bit selfish.

It was stupid to cry when they all walked out, and my dad assured me it wouldn't take too long to officially get released since there were so few soldiers, but still, to load back up on the buses and wait for Edward and my dad to be released was horrible.

"Bella, should we stay or?" Carlisle asked, but I shrugged.

"As soon as they're done, Edward is picking up a car and getting his room, and I'm not sure how long he'll be stuck here. It's completely up to you, but I'll be here to hang out with," I explained, and Carlisle stepped over to talk to Esme. They agreed it would probably be best to go back to their hotel and wait until dinner time, which I understood.

I met up with my mom inside the company building as we waited for both of them to finish putting their weapons away.

"Bella," my mom called out once the other wives had stepped away from us. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it," I answered honestly, and she nodded her head. We hadn't had that talk yet.

"Just use protection, okay?" she stated seriously, as my eyes went wide, and I froze. What did you say to that?

"Yes, ma'am," I replied back, and she nodded.

I could barely at look Edward with a straight face ten minutes later when he walked inside to tell me they were just waiting to be released now.

* * *

><p><strong>So he's home, and I'm sorry, I wrote what I could...some details I just can't write about, however I can do one better! I'll only have this video public for a week or so, and let me warn you TURN YOUR SPEAKERS DOWN! The chick behind me screamed the entire time &amp; it's what my mic picked up, so fair warning! http:bit(dot)ly/qQWik2  
><strong>

**That video is an actual Fort Campbell homecoming. Now, our homecoming was unique. A plane was supposed to land 2 hours before us but got behind and instead landed 1 minute after ours so we had a joint homecoming. Instead of 350 ish, it was over 700 soldiers. Finding my husband was fun, but only took me 60 seconds!**

**People have asked what ADVON is, it's the advanced party. Like soldiers leave in waves, they come home in waves. That's about as much as I can explain. **

**See you after dance!  
><strong>


	41. Succeed

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Succeed

"So, are you just going to follow me to the hotel?" Edward asked after he walked out of the door of Enterprise.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Do you need to stop anywhere?" I asked, but he shook his head no. I took a step towards my car, but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get enough of you today," Edward whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. The weather was frigid, the wind was whipping, but nothing could make me shiver like Edward did as his breath hits my neck.

"Never apologize for that." I leaned up on my tip-toes to kiss him. "I love you, baby."

"Oh, sweet girl," Edward teases as he chuckled against my forehead.

"Let's go before we get indecent," I announced while taking a step back.

"I think that's a good idea," he agreed as we make our way back to our vehicles.

Edward followed behind me on our way to the post hotel. When we arrive Edward doesn't take long to check in and we head down to his room with his bags. As requested, his family brought him a bag with all of the civilian clothes from his R&R, so I made sure to grab it from my car too. They'd switched it over once we were at the company area.

"Do you mind if I shower?" Edward asked, and I shrugged.

"Please do," I teased, and he feinted hurt. "Seriously, I'll turn the TV on just having you here is enough."

He nodded thoughtfully before disappearing for almost an hour to clean up. When he walked out of the bathroom my eyes went wide. His hair glistened from the moisture, his face was freshly shaven, and his clothes were clean and neat. Edward looked completely different from what I had seen just an hour ago.

"You look…" I whispered as I turn the TV off. I had no idea how forward to be because Edward and I hadn't talked about this, but seeing him standing in front of me sent my hormones on fire.

"Thank you," Edward replied back and came to sit next to me on the bed. Our eyes connected, and my breathing hitched. Time froze, but my heart went into hyperdrive. "We should probably go to dinner or…"

Edward didn't need to finish his sentence, I knew where he was going and I agreed, so he helped me stand up and we took off for his parents' room.

When we arrived they were all ready to go, and even though I offered to drive Edward wouldn't have it.

"Bella, we've been so backwards, I want to do this the right way," he stated seriously once his parents were out of hearing. "Let me be your boyfriend."

I shook my head with a sigh. "Like I'd ever argue with that?"

So, we walked hand-in-hand to his rental and set off for Clarksville. Edward's family really wanted to visit the Japanese restaurant from their first trip, and I was astonished that there wasn't a wait list.

Dinner was fun, but quiet for me. Edward, on the other hand, was asked every question under the sun. His mom continued to fire off questions about his time away, what was he looking forward to now, what type of places was he looking for, what his new job entailed…and on, and on. I sat next to him quietly, with my mouth shut and felt at ease as I watched Edward take it all in stride. Unlike R&R, Edward came home a lot calmer this time, and it was nice to see him smile so quickly.

"So, tomorrow?" Carlisle asked, and Edward turned to me.

"Breakfast say Cracker Barrel?" Edward suggested his mom nodded quickly. I knew she loved that place.

"Sounds great," Esme agreed. "Is nine too early?"

"No, nine sounds great we'll see you in the morning. I need to run to Target really fast so we'll see you in the morning," he announced as we parted ways.

I was confused since he hadn't mentioned shopping to me, but was happy to spend anytime I could with him so I didn't voice my concern. When Edward parked the car, but made no move to get out I looked over at him.

"Bella, what are you expectations," he started nervously, "for tonight?"

"Um, I don't…" I attempted to say, but my voice ran off. "I mean my feelings since Texas haven't changed."

"Okay," Edward accepted. "I didn't know if I should buy anything, and we haven't talked about anything, and…"

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," I assured him, "But being prepared isn't a bad idea."

"Agreed," Edward muttered as he got out of the car, and I realized we had just succeeded in skirting around an awkward topic.

* * *

><p><strong>See ya tomorrow :)<br>**


	42. Tart

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Tart

"I'll just put the bag in the nightstand," Edward says as he moved to the center of the room. I wouldn't say our trip to Target was traumatizing, but I don't think either one of us were prepared for so many…options. They had ribbed, not ribbed, sensitive, flavors, latex, sheep skin, glow in the dark, vibrating, and on and on…my eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of my face, and when I looked over at Edward he more or less looked the same. And, I couldn't help but feel like some little tart when all we checked out with was one box of condoms.

In the end, we walked away with one 18 ct multi-pack. It had flavors, bright colors, sensitive, and ribbed. I had no idea how quickly we'd go through 18 condoms, but for all the effort and hour we wasted, they better all work well.

"Okay, I'm just gonna…" I pointed towards the bathroom and grabbed my bag. Edward nodded his head as I escaped behind the closed door. My heart had been going a mile a minute since the moment I woke up, and I suddenly felt like I was crashing. I loved his homecoming, I loved him, and I had loved this day, but I needed to breathe. I'd spent the entire last year on the edge of my seat every single day and now that I could finally breathe again I didn't know how. It was unnerving and strange and I wanted to call my mom, but I knew I couldn't because I knew what they were doing. The scary part was, I wanted to waltz right out and tell Edward to just have me, to stop the worrying and the second guessing, and to just get it over with. I had a feeling his heart would break if I ever said those words to him, so instead I kept my mouth shut and hopped into the shower.

The hot water definitely helped ease my mind a little as well as my body as I began to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. Edward and I had been so focused on buying condoms that we didn't actually decide if tonight was _that _night, or if we should even set it in stone like that. Assuming he would want me now would only end in rejection, and I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to take that right now. While on the other hand, I wanted to be prepared. I knew the basic's, and I knew it would be painfully uncomfortable and a lot awkward. My mom had been talking to me about sex since before I hit puberty so from an academic level I could probably write a five page paper, but as far as the physically application of it all I wasn't so sure. What I didn't expect was perfection, but I knew giving myself to Edward was the right decision so whatever happened would be perfect for us. Edward loved me, the pain would be unavoidable, but I knew deep in my heart he would never set out to hurt me.

Once the water was turned off and I could face myself in the mirror I realized I had a choice to make. I could go after what I wanted or I could let Edward take control and take what was offered. All joking aside, I went for the latter because even though I was ready, didn't mean he was too. So, I brushed my hair out, cleaned my teeth, and slipped on a pink cotton night dress before walking out. The outfit wasn't very revealing and we could have found its other versions at Target that evening, but it was comfortable and cute, which was exactly what I was going for.

Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, in his boxers with a nervous expression on his face. I noticed all of the lights were off except a small lamp in the corner of the room, there was no television blaring, and the room was completely quiet except for our breathing.

It was mere seconds before Edward was standing in front of me, but my eyes were focused on his shoulder. The scar where he got injured sat right there and instinctively I moved my lips forward to kiss the now uneven skin.

"Does it bother you?" he asked cautiously, but I shook my head no.

"No, Edward, never," I replied quickly, without taking my focus off of his skin. "I love every single part of you."

When I looked up a newfound lust was heavily present in his eyes as I surrendered my lips to him. He pulled me up to him while deepening our kiss. Now that we had absolutely no distractions, no timelines, no one watching, I finally let myself go and let him kiss me until I could hardly contain myself anymore. My hands instinctively moved over his shoulder and into his hair, the soft tendrils gliding through my fingers like silk.

A groan escaped my lips when Edward pulled back. "Bella, I love you more than life, but if you don't want this, please say so now. We'll stop and I won't say another word, but if I lay you down on that bed, feeling what I'm feeling right now, I won't be able to stop. Do you understand?" he asked breathlessly, and I nodded my head. "I need to hear your voice, beautiful one."

"Make me yours," I whispered as my lips still hovered his. Edward shut his eyes for a second and grinned while relief played as his shoulders relaxed. 'I love you, Edward. I trust you."

"Words don't exist for how I feel right now," Edward stated truthfully with his heart wide open, and I couldn't have said it better myself. In the future, I'd look back on this night and the place wouldn't matter, the room number would be obsolete, and I probably wouldn't even be able to remember the décor on the walls, but what I would remember is what mattered.

I would always remember the way Edward slowly walked me to the bed and laid me down gently. The way his lips touched mine, and how his hand disappeared under my dress. When the waistband of my panties dipped down and slid past my knees before landing on the floor. I'd be able to picture the small smile Edward wore as he slid the covers over us while laying down next to me. As each finger pressed against me before my body parted for him. The way my eyes sealed shut as he worked his hand inside of me slipping his fingers back and forth until all I could do was moan and wither and think about feelings I didn't even know how to describe or name. The look of accomplishment when Edward realized he had given me my first orgasm. Begrudgingly, I'd even recall how he told me no when I told him I wanted to please him too.

Echoing in my head would be Edward's declaration of love and apologies for not being able to spare me pain and the fear of not being able to hold on very long. In the end, the pain and uncomfortable feeling would be a distance memory to the way our eyes locked as he pushed inside of me, the kiss he used to take away the hissing sound I almost made, or the emotions that bubbled up inside of me when I realized he was pulsing inside of me not only physically, but emotionally.

It would forever mark the day that I gave myself over to the man I loved more than anything and not once would I ever regret it. Not even during our first fight after he got back when he didn't understand why I didn't feel ready to move in with him yet, even though I caved two months later and swore to him I'd never question his judgment again. Or, when he got orders for his next tour exactly one year after he returned home the first time. No, I could never ever regret the day I gave myself to Edward even as I cried alone the day he left…again, because in the end, I was his, I was always his, and he would forever be my soldier.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's tomorrow and I stole a word I hadn't used from a few days ago, and don't kill me, but The End :) Seriously, I could write these two forever and I'll do an epi and whatever else people want to see, but as far as the story it's over unless you want to see their daily lives and discussions from here until the end of time, I could write it, but it'd get old an repetitive. So, here is your chance...tell me what you want to see and over the next week I will make it happen for each and every one of you as long as you don't ask for some off the wall things! I'll even write some Daddyward if ya'll want it, Charlie's retirement party, or whatever...thank you for the support, I was re-reading from the beginning the other day and I'm so sorry for the editing! If I had time to go back and re-do it all I would, but thank you for sticking with me and thank you for your trust and thank you for all the wonderful recs and stories and all the wonderful things. <strong>

**My last comment is simple, the single most common review I've received for this story is people wondering how I've done it, but it's as simple as Renee's answer was...love. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I could imagine my life without my husband, and he was my boyfriend before he was a soldier, accepting the soldier side wasn't easy at first, but he's worth it. That's how I do it, and if I had to go back 6 years in time I'd run away and elope to Fort Campbell, KY all over again ;)  
><strong>


	43. Request

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

**Not the Epi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Request

"Bella, I don't understand, you practically live here as it is," Edward huffed in frustration. Meanwhile, I sat by the window motionless as I prepared my defense. However, I knew it wouldn't be easy since Edward was right…I did practically live with him in the house he started renting after he got back from Iraq. Moving in was such a big step though, and I feared it would hurt us, but I didn't know how to explain that.

"It's just…" I started, but broke down in tears the second I turned to see the hurt in his face. Edward had never pushed for anything in our relationship before, never asked for more than I could give, but this was different. He had been dropping hints for well over a week, and even though I knew it was coming I froze when it finally happened.

My parents had completely lifted my curfew, asked I'd stay safe, and warned that they'd stop paying for my school if my grades slipped, but overall were okay with my schedule. On the weekends, I didn't go home and would pop in sporadically throughout the week when I needed stuff. Of course, that just meant more stuff to keep at Edward's and even I recognized my room becoming barer and barer each time I went home, which is why I didn't understand why I froze so much at the thought of making it official.

"Are you going to say anything?" Edward forced out, and I could see he was angry, but was doing his best to keep his emotions in check.

"I don't…" I tried again to no avail, and Edward threw his hands up and walked out the door. I heard the engine of his car, but I stayed frozen in place. Running after him seemed pointless, so instead I waited for him to leave and jumped in my own SUV and took off. I needed my mommy, who I was thankful was home when I pulled in. She had been running around like crazy lately making sure that everything was prepared for my dad's surprise retirement party. I doubted it would truly be a surprise, but she was trying so I humored her.

"Bella," my mom called out with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"We had a fight," I hiccupped as I attempted to dry my tears. My mom nodded her head knowingly and took my hand to the living room.

"Okay, now what is this all about?" she asked, and I explained how Edward asked me to officially move in with him, and how I froze. "It sounds like his feelings got hurt, have you two talked about this at all?"

"Not really, or, at least, not seriously, but I want to, I just feel like there is a wall in my way," I tried to explain and my mom looked like she understood.

"Bella, that's a big step. I know you're both very close, but maybe it's time to take a step back and evaluate everything. I mean, if Edward is who you're meant to be with your feelings won't change. You can spend more time here again; focus back on your school."

"Mom, I'm pulling all A's," I interjected, and she nodded with a smile.

"Good, I just think maybe you need some separation, ya know?" she suggested, and I nodded. She was my mom with far more experience than I had, so I decided to give her plan a try.

"I'll be back in a bit," I said before leaving to go back to Edward's and packing my stuff up.

I was a little surprised to see Edward had come back so soon, and how frantic he looked when I walked in the door. My heart broke a little when he realized what I was doing.

"Bella," Edward called out nervously as I grabbed my duffle and started to throw random articles of clothes inside. "Bella, baby, no. No, I'm not willing to lose you over this, I'm sorry, please just…"

I looked up at him and started to cry, but immediately went back to the task at hand. If I stopped I knew I'd never finish. I wasn't sure what Edward saw on my face, but he paled and went to his chair to sit down. His rested his head between his hands, and I was pretty sure he was crying.

Once I was relatively done, I closed the bag and brought it out to my car. When I walked inside Edward looked shocked.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and I nodded my head.

"I'm not leaving you, I just think maybe I should take a step back for a little while, get my priorities straight, live here a little less," I explained, but Edward's face stayed emotionless.

"I see," Edward stated coldly and even took a step back when I took a step towards him. So I nodded my head and turned away after telling him I loved him.

That night my mom made my favorite food for dinner and even though my dad commented about me being home, the subject wasn't touched. It remained that way for almost two weeks before my dad pulled me to the side. Edward and I hadn't seen each other, but we still texted at night.

"Bella, can you come to my office?" my dad asked, and I nodded. I felt like I was walking a plank for some strange odd reason and when the door shut I jumped a little. "What is going on between you and Edward?"

"I don't under…"

"Don't lie to me. I've watched a soldier I have known to be great barely making it by, I've watched my daughter come home every single night without fail when I hadn't seen you this much since before I left. And, when you think no one is watching, you look like you're in pain. So, I'm going to ask again, what happened?" His tone made it clear that there would be no room for half-truths.

"He asked me to move in," I answered, and my dad's eyes went wide. "And, I froze, and mom suggested…"

"Your mother told you to leave him?" he gasped, but my eyes went wide.

"We didn't break-up," I stated, but this time it was his turn to eye me.

"In your mind maybe, but all I've heard about for the past week is all the young girls in my office cheering the fact that SGT Cullen is unattached now, so does he know that?" he pushed.

"I thought he did," my voice dropped to below a whisper.

"Bella, if you took your mother's advice you made the wrong move. I love her to death, but she's not always the best advice giver, and she's not in whatever relationship you have or had. Talk to him, be honest with him, because if any more time passes the chances of being able to fix this just gets smaller." As I stood up, my dad and I shared a nod. I was supposed to be in class in an hour, but that didn't feel important anymore, so I grabbed my keys and headed to Edward's house.

On the drive over I questioned whether it was the smartest move. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he had someone else over? What if he wasn't home? However, all of that was erased when I pulled into his driveway and saw only his vehicle.

Nervously, I knocked on his door, but no one answered. I tried again, but again no one answered. Dejectedly I began to walk back to my SUV when Jasper's car pulled up with Edward inside. He froze when he saw me, and I realized they had a few bags from Wal*Mart.

"Bella," Edward slipped out between his lips. "What, um, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, I'll just go," I muttered and even though I tried not to cry I did anyway.

"What? No, I'm just surprised to see you," Edward amended with a softer expression on his face. I looked over at Jasper who immediately stated he'd see Edward later leaving us alone on the driveway. "Um, do you want to go in?"

I nodded, and that was how I found myself on the couch I had helped pick out only a few months prior.

"So, you wanted to talk," Edward prompted, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I stated.

"I'm sorry, too," he replied back, and I looked up shocked.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I left, and even though I came back almost immediately, I still drove away. It was wrong for me not to try and talk to you then, so I'm sorry for that," he answered back.

"Are we still together?" I blurted out.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I haven't seen you in two weeks, Bella, and our conversations haven't been very descriptive."

"I want to be," I rushed out even though my head was down.

"Why?" he questioned, and my face snapped up in shock.

"Because I love you," I rebutted, but that wasn't enough for him.

"Is that enough? Bella, forgive me, but I asked you to move in with me, to make us official, and you froze. You wouldn't speak and then I come back and you're packing just to disappear for two weeks. I love you so much it hurts, but is that enough? If you're going to run when stuff gets hard and not talk to me, then I'm not sure it's enough." By the end of Edward's speech I was a mess.

Through my tears I tried to apologize, but the words were coming out like a garbled mess. I didn't understand how I could stand at his side for an entire year while he was away, just to run three months later for our first fight. Was I really that type of girl? I didn't want to be her.

I didn't even realize Edward had moved until I felt his arms wrapped around my shoulders. My entire body heated up and all I wanted to do was snuggle deep into his chest, but I knew I couldn't…I wasn't even sure if I was allowed to anymore.

"What hurt the most was that you refused to talk to me," he whispered into my ear. "If you weren't ready, I would have understood that, but you looked like I'd slapped you across the face when I asked you. Like you were repulsed by the idea."

"I wasn't," I choked out. "I was scared; scared it would hurt us, like it would be too much. Edward, I love you so much. I went and talked to my mom and she suggested I take a step back, and I thought it was good advice, but now…"

"That may have been the worst piece of advice she could have ever given you," Edward said, and I nodded.

"I agree, baby, I'm so sorry." This time as I spoke I looked up to see Edward staring down at me intently. "Do you, I mean, I have no right to ask, but would you…" I huffed in frustration as my voice failed me.

"I do, if you do, but Bella we can't do this again, I won't go through this again," Edward warned and I nodded.

That night, Edward ended up flipping on the television and just holding me in his arms. We didn't talk anymore, but as I laid my head on his chest I felt like an idiot. With Edward I felt safe, like I was home, and I had no idea why I thought any sort of separation would have helped. My eyes got heavy and I shook my head to wake myself up.

"Can I stay?' I asked in a small voice, but the pained expression on Edward's face told me what I needed to know.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, not yet anyway, I'm sorry," Edward said in rejection and as much as it pained me to hear, I understood it. We couldn't just snap our fingers and bring us back to where we were.

So, for the next several weeks we took things slowly. I stayed at my parent's to sleep every night, but I still went to Edward's and cooked a few nights a week. He showed up one night for a surprise date, and I could slowly, but surely feel like we were getting there. It would never feel like before, but this time it was like we got stronger. I put my entire heart and trust into Edward, and I could feel as he let me have his.

The worst part was not being able to have sex. The first night I tried Edward said absolutely not, and even though I tried not to be upset about it, I was. Our first time was amazing in the emotional sense, and it took another month before we physically got it all down, but I missed that intimacy. I missed the way Edward would look down at me, and I could just see the love he held for me, how he'd groan into my neck before he'd release, or how I'd always hold my body tight to his as mine overtook me too.

That was why two months after our fight I realized I needed to put my foot down. I didn't resent taking things slow, but anger was starting to bubble inside, and I knew if I didn't talk to Edward about it we were doomed. We'd spent so much time talking over the past couple of weeks that I just needed more of him…physically.

So, I hit up the commissary on the way out of the gate and bought everything that I would need to make him his favorite lasagna. I was even going to try my hand at cookies. They wouldn't be as good as Esme Cullen's super-secret-recipe, but I hoped Edward enjoyed them. Even though I had school off, Edward was still working so I arrived around two, used the spare key, and began cooking.

By the time he walked in at a little after five the lasagna was out of the oven cooling, the cookies were on a tray on the table, and the garlic bread had a few more minutes left. My apron was covered in flour and I was sure my hair was a mess, but to see Edward's face light up made all of the effort worth it.

"What's all this for, Bella?" he asked in greeting as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"I just wanted to do something special for you. I know you've had a hard week, and I…" I tried to explain, but was cut off when Edward attacked my mouth. Even though I was coated in flour he still pulled me into his body causing my knees to go weak. The buzzer sounded, and I groaned as I was forced to turn away so the bread didn't burn. "Why don't you go clean up a bit, dinner is almost ready."

Edward nodded his head, but there was a spark in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. Even before our fight, I had never seen that look before, and it made my heart skip a beat. He emerged a few minutes later dressed down in a t-shirt and shorts.

"I don't think I thank you enough for cooking for me," Edward noted once our plates were dished.

"What can I say, I love taking care of you," I replied offhandedly.

"I love you, Bella," he stated seriously, and I immediately returned the sentiment. We ate together talking aimlessly about our days, me busy running errands on my day off, while Edward had been gearing up for his E-6 board. It was set for a month out, but he was studying like a mad man.

"Time for dessert," I noted and I tilted my head to the cookies.

"Did you get my mom to hand over the recipe?" he asked, but I shook my head no.

"I found a different recipe. I'm sure they won't be as great as your moms," I excused as he took his first bite and moaned as he did it. "Um, do you like them?"

"Oh, God, you're right they don't taste like my mom's cookies. They're different, and I love them. Wow, Bella, you'll be making these weekly for me from now on," he teased.

I laughed and moved over to kiss his cheek as he ate another cookie. I was surprised when Edward popped up to help me clean the kitchen, but I appreciated the effort.

"You've had a long day, I can finish up in here if you want to relax," I offered, but he shook his head no. Even though there were still dirty dishes in the sink he took my hand and pulled me away.

"I want to relax with you," Edward stated as we walked back to his bedroom.

Figuring it was pointless to argue, I pulled off my apron and sweater once inside and crawled onto the bed while Edward set up his iPod. He debated on whether to buy a television for his room or not, but decided against it so we'd normally just listen to music together. When he crawled in shirtless and took me into his arms I melted into his side.

"I want to be welcomed home like that every day," Edward joked honestly.

"What about when I start working?" I questioned. It was a nice though, but if I had to work and then come home and be Betty Crocker I figured I'd fail.

"Well, no, not then, but…" Edward froze up, and I realized this was the first time we'd touched any serious issues since our fight.

"You can say it. I mean, we should be on the same page with this stuff now, so later we don't fight about it," I informed him, and I felt him sigh.

"It's just, when we have children will you still work?" he asked, and it was my turn to freeze. I had thought about this a lot, especially with the amount of time and work I'd been putting into school. I had always assumed I would still work, but that was before I knew I'd ended up as an Army wife. Most wives stayed home so that when a deployment or training did hit the kids had that stability at home and weren't being shuffled around. I knew my mom loved staying home with me, and I hoped I would as good of a mom as she was to me, but it was hard to predict how I'd feel when that time came.

"I don't think so, at least, not at first, but maybe when they're older," I replied. "But, I do want to wait; it's not something I want even in the next five years."

"Of course not," Edward agreed. "You need to finish school, and I'd prefer not to be here. As long as I'm stationed here it'll be one year one, one year off, at least somewhere else I stand the chance of being home for longer periods of time."

"Yeah, my dad missed more than he would have liked," I muttered. "Besides, we're still a few steps away from kids; first we have to learn how to live with each other. I know you tell me to stop apologizing, but I was an idiot to say no when you asked."

"Do you mean that?" Edward asked with a curious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I do, I mean, it just makes sense, like it's the next step. Sleeping without you has been harder than I thought it would be, I'm spoiled," I answered.

"I can get boxes at work tomorrow if you wanted," he informed me casually catching me completely off guard.

"What? Just like that?" I asked, and I could feel him nod.

"Of course, if you're ready I'll clear our space in the closet and dresser tonight if you wanted me to. Bella, I won't hang our fight over you forever, it would be cruel if I did, so if you say you're ready, and are serious, then I'm game. I only even want you to be happy."

I looked up to see nothing but sincerity in his eyes, so I nodded my head. We'd definitely need a few boxes. Edward had begun rubbing his hand up and down my back and it slowly was becoming maddening since we hadn't had sex in so long.

"Bella," Edward called out softly. "May I?" he asked as he shifted so that my head was flush against his pillow as he hovered above.

"Please, Edward, I've missed you," I practically begged.

"I've always been right here," he pointed out, but I shook my head no.

"This is different though, I've missed this," I replied just as Edward began to pull my undershirt up.

That night our connection was different. Edward had shown me pleasure before, but this was more, somehow, it felt more raw.

My mom eventually apologized for her botched advice saying she really thought it would help and Edward really did get those boxes at work, so exactly one week later we went to the post office together to request a change of address form.

* * *

><p><strong>This is dedicated to Shavera who requested their first fight &amp; beesgurl who requested their make-up. <strong>

**See ya tomorrow!  
><strong>


	44. Stripe

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

**Not the Epi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Stripe

After I moved in with Edward, I had to admit life got a million times easier. I was closer to my campus, I didn't have to fuss with the gates daily, and it made me more thankful for the times I visited my parents. Edward had been amazing, even setting up a stash of money in the house when I needed things. My parents still continued their allotment to my account for school, but I felt weird using their money when I wasn't living there anymore. Both my mom and dad vowed to continue paying for my school as long as I worked hard, maintained my grades, and acted responsibility. Sunday night became family dinner nights with us going to their house and vice versa. My dad was only a month from retirement so he pretty much stopped caring about how it looked since he was already training his replacement.

Edward managed to pass his E-6 board, but didn't make the first list for promotions. He was disappointed, but knew he had shot up so quickly it could take time. He seemed to take in all in stride, and we developed a routine that worked for us. While he worked, I went to my classes or kept up the house. I still did most of the cooking and cleaning, but Edward was helpful on the weekends for the big things. We did all of our grocery shopping together along with adding more personal touches to the place here or there. The day Kohl's had seventy-five percent off of frames you would have thought we'd won the lottery with how we stripped their shelves so quickly. However, by the end of the day, the house looked more and more like a home versus a place to sleep.

The day we were dreading was fast approaching and even without the rumors we knew another deployment was looming. It was rare for Fort Campbell soldiers to stay home for any longer than a year at a time so when they were called up for their first JRTC training we knew it would be soon. I was thankful for the time we had, but I was dreading it.

What surprised me was to come home and see Edward hunched over his desk with a million papers in every which way. As soon as he spotted me he tried to put them all away quickly, but I had seen enough to know something was up.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously and he gave me the deer-in-headlights look.

"Nothing," he tried to lie, but I simply cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Sorry, I'm just working the bills out for the deployment, and they're not going the way I wanted them to, but it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Hmmm, I'm pretty sure I do since we're in this together. What's going to change once you leave though? Why the big stress?" I asked not just because I wanted to know, but because I wanted to help him fix it. After our sorta-separartion we came back together with an understanding that we needed open communication at all times. Sure, there would be things I could deal with on my own and vica versa, but we were in this relationship together, and I wanted to help if I could.

"I'm just moving the rent around, that's all," he replied evasively which caused me to sigh.

"Is it going up?" I questioned even though I knew his lease wasn't up until about the time he was leaving anyway.

"No, but they'll drop my BAH once I'm gone, so…" his voice trailed on as realization hit me. I had been an Army brat for too many years to forget that single soldiers don't collect BAH while downrange. Just like barracks soldiers, Edward would be expected to move his things into storage until he got back, but he couldn't do that because of me.

"I can always just mo…" I tried to say, but Edward cut me off with lightning speed.

"No, absolutely not, not unless you want to which I don't think you do. No, we'll make this work, I won't save as much as I want, but it'll fine. It'll be fine. You'll live here and focus on school," he practically ordered, and I felt like I was one of his soldiers for a second. "Then, we won't have to set anything back up when I get home."

"If you're sure, but I could always get a job, too." That comment caused Edwards head to slam into his hands while he shook it no. I knew Edward had been brought up in a more old-fashioned house where the father provided for the family while the mother took care of the house and kids. I also knew that was how Edward envisioned his future, so it took a lot to remind myself that the mere thought of me working was like a slap in the face to him.

"Bella," he said almost painfully. "Your job is school."

"I know that, but I'm going to start dinner if you need to talk anymore. Besides, we could always just get married," I joked flippantly as I moved into the kitchen to begin cooking.

Edward's face had snapped up to me in shock, of course, little did I know that Edward had the ring long before our trial separation and was only waiting until he thought I was ready to be asked.

That joke ended with him getting the last laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Several people asked for the proposal, so this is part 1! Sorry it's late, yesterday I couldn't keep my eyes open once my kids were in bed and tonight was a spouse's social thing so I got in late. Hope you like it :)<br>**

**See ya tomorrow!  
><strong>


	45. Notice

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

**Not the Epi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Notice

"Bella, we're gonna be late," I hollered from the kitchen as I grabbed my wallet and keys off the counter. I couldn't help but look around and smile, despite Bella taking an extraordinary amount of time in the bedroom. The time had finally come for us to see off her dad into retirement, and I knew her mom was counting on us to be a little early. Renee had rented the Officer's club and planned on having it decked out to the nine's.

Of course, toasting off the departing colonel was not quite my first thought; instead my mind lay in the small black box inside my pants pocket. I asked Bella if she wanted me to wear my dress uniform, but she laughed when she said she didn't want to see me saluting people all night, so instead I was dressed in slacks, a button up, with a blazer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Bella rushed out. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Maybe a jacket or something," I suggested casually, but she just raised her eyes at me.

"Edward, it's like seventy degrees out," she deadpanned, but then I reminded her of the chill that was slowly coming in during the evenings. She nodded and ran for a shrug looking thing before we headed onto post.

Renee looked like a mess as she ran all over the place before people arrived. I offered to help, but I already knew my job…get Charlie there. So, I dropped Bella off, threw the blazer in the trunk, and headed for the Swan house. They had called Bella excitedly only as few weeks prior to tell her about the house they were buying, so I knew it wouldn't be long before I had a new route to learn.

Overall, I was a little shocked at how welcoming Renee and Charlie were after our tour in Iraq was over. I knew Charlie credited me with his life, though I disagreed, still it felt odd to have a secondary family away from my own. At work, Charlie always seemed like such a hard man, but when he was with his wife and daughter, he transformed into a really likeable guy.

When I pulled up, I sighed. The girls were busy decorating, but I had the hardest job of all. My eyes widened when I realized the door was open, but I stilled attempted to knock. The door swung open a bit wider, so I stepped in to see Charlie standing in the kitchen dressed in his complete dress uniform. He was messing with his cuff, and I barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew," he relied, and I nodded. When he looked up he eyed me suspiciously. "Interesting choice of attire, boy."

"Bella's choice," I informed him, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Does it look alright?" Charlie asked as he turned towards me, and surprise must have shown on my face. "Renee is normally here."

I nodded my head and looked at his racks and awards, but didn't notice anything out of place. "You used a clip-on, didn't you?" I joked, and he glared at me.

"Boy," he huffed as he adjusted his tie. "I never thought I'd have a soldier for a son-in-law," he replied so flippantly I immediately replied back.

"Well, I never thought…" And then I froze. "Hold on, how do you know?"

"No one fidgets with their hand in their pocket so much unless, well, yeah, they just don't. When are you asking?" he asked matter of fact, and I hadn't even realized my hand was nervously flipping the box around in my palm.

"Tonight, after the party I wanted to take her down by the lake," I replied, and he nodded.

"I'm assuming you'll want a wedding before February then?" he questioned, but I shrugged.

"I've had the ring for a while, I don't mind waiting. It'll be Bella's choice," I explained, and he kept nodding.

"Well, you'll make her happy enough. Just don't go off doing what those other idiots your age do, if I find out via a letter, a phone call, or some other way that you eloped I will ruin you," he warned with a heated glare, and I nodded.

"Bella deserves more than that," I shot back, and he smiled.

"Yup, she sure does. Now, have we killed enough time? Personally, I'd rather get this over with, I'm not a huge fan of parties," Charlie announced as I pointed towards the door.

Despite Renee's fear and Bella's running around, the party went off without a hitch. Charlie acted surprised, Bella wasn't fooled, and Renee was impressed that I got him to get dressed without a fuss. It would always be our little secret that he wasn't quite as surprised as she thought he was.

I had several people stop and talk to me, but none of that mattered by the time Bella and I headed out for the night. Bella had asked where we were going when I headed away from the house, but I simply said I wanted to go for a walk and she left it at that. Part of me wondered if she knew what was coming, because it wasn't like her to press for more, but she just sat there quietly.

When we arrived at the river walk, I was happy to see that it was mostly empty. A few small cafés were still opened so we stopped in for coffee, but just kept walking under the lights hand-in-hand. I always thought when this day came in my life I would be nervous or the ring would feel like a ton in my pocket, but as I glanced at Bella who wore a small smile on her face I realized I felt mostly peace. I knew this step was huge and that it would drastically change things, but I was ready for that. I hoped she felt the same way, and I was pretty sure she did, otherwise I would have waited longer.

I'd never forget the day I found the ring online. I was browsing sites for birthday gift ideas, and I stumbled on a white gold ring with diamonds that wrapped around and a small pink diamond in the center. I blinked at it a few times before I could see it on Bella's hand, so I clicked order before I had the time to second guess myself. The next phone call to my parents was interesting as I explained they'd be expecting a package that I would pick up once I got home. It took my dad a few guesses, but he figured it out quickly and asked if I thought I was rushing. I explained it was for later, and he dropped it.

Now, as the ring sat in my pocket, I felt completely at ease so when the next bench came up, I pulled Bella in its direction.

"You wanna sit now?" Bella asked, and I nodded. The seat overlooked the water, but we could only see glimmers of because of the light. However, we could hear the water swishing around against the cement sidewalk.

I had thought about what to say or how to start when I finally picked this day, but planning this moment hadn't worked out for me. I didn't want to sound cheesy or rehearsed. So, instead I started as casually as we had when Bella was simply being nice by offering me a ride.

"When I thought about this day, I always thought I'd be nervous," I started and Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion. "That's how it was always played up to me though, even by my dad. Maybe Iraq changed that, I don't know, but I'm definitely not nervous. Excited, definitely, maybe even a little anxious, but I know when I look at you I see the future.

"This next deployment isn't going to be fun, and I know you're going to be scared out of your mind again, and I'll probably forever wonder why you fell for me, but Bella Swan I know why I fell for you. It started with your thoughtfulness, then how pushy you were to get me to breakfast, but by the time we left that place you already had me. So, now, I'm going to ask if I can you…completely." Recognition had already dawned on Bella's face as rolls of tears had already started to fall as I produced the ring and dropped to my knee. "Marry me, Bella?" I asked, even though she was already shaking her head yes. I only managed to slip the ring on before she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you," I heard Bella whisper into my ear.

"I love you, too," I answered back as I moved to stand, bringing Bella up in my arms with me. I may or may not have swung her around to kiss her, but with no witnesses, no one would really ever know.

I beamed as Bella kept looking down at her newly adorned hand as we made our way back to the car. When we finally reached it, I held the door open for Bella to get in, as she playfully shook her head at me.

"When?" Bella asked a few minutes after we hit the road.

"I don't care, I just want you to have the wedding you've always wanted. Outside of that, I'm happy as long as you are," I answered with the standard guy reply even though it was the total truth.

"What about Christmas?" she questioned next, and I looked over to see her facing towards me.

"This year?" I asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I mean, it's the perfect time. I've always wanted a winter wedding, and you'll have block leave anyway, so we can go away for a honeymoon without an issue. I think Christmas would be perfect," she started to rattle on more detail, but instead of interrupting I just drove with a smile on my face thinking about how anxious I was to make her my wife.

That night, taking Bella to our bed felt different. Physically, nothing changed, but when I looked down and eyed the ring on her finger, something primal set off inside of me as I lavished Bella's body with more force than I had ever put forth before. I was by no means a selfish lover, but our connection had shifted, and I knew without the shadow of doubt, we were exactly where we were suppose to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's late, I wrote it last night, but I came down with a chest cold Sunday and couldn't edit worth a darn! Hope you liked a little EPOV, and see ya soon!<br>**


	46. Adhere

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

**Not the Epi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Adhere

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asks as my head lay on the dining room table with tears in my eyes. I swore, if I had to take one more call from either my mom or Esme I was going to die…or, run away to elope. If it wasn't a question about this it was a question about that, and I was sick and tired of explaining the same thing over and over again.

What part of small ceremony did either of them not grasp? Did they not understand that Alice would stand at my side and Jasper at Edward's? Could they not grasp that we didn't need an epic sized wedding party, or that my dad's friends didn't need to be invited? I had nothing against either of our extended families, but if they came great, if not, we'd spend pictures. Neither could seem to wrap their heads around me wanting a simple dress and Edward in his Class A's. Yes, we'd follow military traditions, but nowhere in those traditions does it say we needed to adhere to a special law.

It was like the second we announced our engagement, both mother's turned into women I didn't even recognize. It finally became clear when Esme asked when we'd be starting a family…I was so shocked I started laughing, but she was dead serious. Of course, she gasped when I said it was in our ten year plan, but Esme of all people asking?

Edward definitely didn't need to worry about me turning into a Bridezilla when I was too worried about our Momzilla's!

"Sweetheart, you're crying, Bella, please talk to me," Edward pushed, but I didn't know how to tell him all of my frustrations. I knew he was worried about the deployment, and he had taken it upon himself to plan the honeymoon, so he was busy. I also didn't want him to think I was having second thoughts, when I wasn't, I just wanted our moms to adhere to our requests…was it really that hard?

"Can we just elope?" I muttered despite the fact that my head was still down, but I could hear Edward chuckle.

"I promised your dad we wouldn't," he reasoned, but surely my dad would understand. With two weeks until the wedding, he could just come with us to Vegas and get it over with. "Baby, talk to me, please." Edward continued to plead until I finally gave in and spilled my guts. I was pretty sure I saw about six or seven different emotions flash on his face, the last one ending with anger. He had already talked to his mom about backing off, but that was before my mom started calling her daily. I felt like they were getting married…not us. "Bella, why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't know," I choked out as I sobbed eventually letting my head fall to his shoulder. Edward didn't push anymore and simply let me have my own release for several minutes before I began to dry my eyes.

Panic surged inside of me when Edward started to close my binder and push away the catering papers I was looking at.

"But…" I tried to interject, but he shook his head.

"Go get dressed, we'll go out to eat tonight," Edward all but ordered, and I knew fighting would be pointless. So, instead, I glared at the binder for a second and went to our bedroom to clean up my face. It only took a few minutes before I was putting on a pair of boots and grabbing my coat. When Edward jumped on the interstate, I knew we were going to Clarksville and I smiled when he pulled into Rafferty's. They had the best comfort salad ever, and we spent our time talking about everything as we ate.

I explained more about how pushy our moms had gotten, how I was worried my dress wouldn't be done in time, and that I had no idea what I was really doing. We had all the major parts booked-the venue, the minister, with the flowers, cake, and dresses bought, but catering and the DJ were on my list of things to do and time was literally running out.

"What can I help with?" Edward flat-out asked as my eyes went wide.

"What do you mean? We agreed, I do the wedding and you plan the honeymoon, I don't want to add," I tried to excuse, but Edward shook his head.

"True, but my part is done, we just have to get there, so what can I do? We're not doing anything at work right now, so give me something," he offered again, as I racked my brain.

"I'm supposed to meet with the DJ tomorrow, but I have to rush straight from class. The appointment is at two," I explained, and Edward promised me it would be done. He also told me he'd arrange time to go to the final food tasting too, which would mean I could leave my mom at home. He tried to apologize profusely for not stepping up sooner, but I knew he was busy worrying about deploying and training and all the new guys they just got, and it was my fault for not saying something.

"Do you want to go for a walk or go home?" Edward offered, so I chose home. The weather was cold, and all I wanted to do was curl up in Edward's arms to forget about all the wedding business. "We can hit up blockbuster or…" Edward trailed off when he caught my eyes. Instead of addressing how horrible I probably looked, he smiled down and kissed my forehead.

The drive home was quiet with just the local radio playing in the background. When we pulled up to the house, I wasn't surprised when Edward shot around me to open my door.

"Are you ever going to stop doing that?" I teased lightly.

"Never, ever, ever," Edward swore.

"Edward." I sighed out his name with a yawn.

"Hmmm?" he asked with his lips on my neck. Despite the cold winds we still hadn't moved from the driveway.

"I'm sorry, it's just," I tried to explain, but he quickly interrupted.

"You're tired," he stated. It wasn't a question; it was a fact, so I nodded. "That's okay, I'll do all the work." His eyebrows went up as he smirked, but my eyes went wide and he reached below me to pull me into his arms bridal style. I squealed and laughed, and insisted he put me down, but he refused.

Seeing his playful nature woke me up briefly as we both shed our clothes and dove under the covers of our warm bed. Edward made good on his promise to do all the work as his head disappeared between my legs until I screamed out, and again as he knelt between me and showed me exactly what I had to look forward to for many years to come as his wife. By the time we were both completely and totally satiated, I felt more alive than I had in the past week. So, even though my cell phone blinked on the nightstand alerting me to the dozen or so missed called and six or seven voicemails, I chose to spend that night buried beneath Edward's arms…exactly where I was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I have an excuse, but it's lame-otherwise known as real life. However, now I have a weeks worth of words so I'll be done by this week...I promise :) Anyone else have a Modzilla? I totally eloped-so much easier!<br>**


	47. Recover

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

**Not the Epi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Recover

I knew it would only be one night away from Edward, but the whole idea of spending the night away from each other seemed like an ancient tradition set up to make someone's nerves even higher for the next day. In reality, I loved my parents, and their new house buried in a nice subdivision of Clarksville, Tennessee was much larger and grander than the one we lived in on post, but it wasn't my home. It wasn't where I wanted to be, especially now that I was locked in a house, away from Edward, yet stuck with Esme and my mom.

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice had driven up a few days prior and were staying with my parents', though Edward offered to rent them a hotel; my mom assured them they had the room. Which they did, but it made my life a living nightmare from the second they arrived. Nothing was perfect enough…it wasn't enough that we had pulled off the arrangements for the wedding we wanted, in such a short timeframe, or that all we cared about was being husband and wife at the end…no, why would they care about that? Instead, I got bombarded with questions about arrangements that had already been made.

I always envisioned the night before my wedding to be somewhat relaxing; I figured a girl's night in type of deal with nails, movies, and popcorn, but instead it was Momzilla Part II. I genuinely didn't get it; Edward talk to his mom, I talked to mine, Carlisle went behind Edward, and my dad went behind me, yet nothing could seem to keep them quiet once they got together. They both would apologize and insist that they'd calm down, but it was like correcting a toddler-they'd forget their lesson an hour later.

My blood was rushing at an un-Godly pace, and even though Alice kept glancing at me sympathetically, probably swearing to herself that she would, in fact, elope, there was nothing to be done. The sun was down, it was lightly snowing; Edward was out doing whatever he was doing in his last night of unmarriedness, as I sat, in my parents' living room, wanting to jump out the window.

"Bella, are you sure…" Esme said, though I cut her off before she had a chance to finish whatever she was asking about now.

"I'm sure," I answered with a snap, though I attempted to keep a polite facade.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," she mused and turned back to talk to my mom.

I never formed any real long-lasting friendships from school, so I really had no one to invite to a bachelorette party outside of unit wives. Though a handful would be attending the wedding, I didn't want to impose on any more of their time with it being so close to Christmas and on block leave. And, I wasn't even of legal drinking age yet so outside of dinner, there weren't many other options. However, as I sat and listened to the two women talk like I wasn't even in the room, I questioned whether a glass or two of something wouldn't have been such a bad idea.

So, I sat and listened as Esme and my mom went over the last littlest detail as I pretended to watch the movie on TV. More time went on, more questions surrounding the DJ Edward booked, because of something my mom found on Google and even more questions after that before I snapped. Only, it wasn't loud and didn't end in screaming, instead I pulled myself together, stood up from the chair, looked like I was going to the bathroom, but walked right out the front door.

I walked to my SUV, started it, and took off. Despite the cold and snow, I raised the volumes of my radio so that it was almost deafening and lowered my windows. The cold air swirling around my face made me feel somehow more alive and in control as I maneuvered around the dark streets until I made my way home. Really, from house to house was only a thirty minute drive, and I didn't miss the glow of my cell phone fifteen minutes prior, but as I pulled into my driveway I was relieved to see people there.

I knew Edward would be with our dad's, Jasper, and maybe a few other guys from the unit, but I didn't know if they'd stay in or go out. I also never asked because I didn't think to.

My arrival went unnoticed as I got out of the car and walked up to the doorway. As quickly as the air hit me so did my emotions. The drive over had my adrenalin rushing so hard that the fall felt like a black hole. It wasn't that I was the type of girl that wanted the perfect wedding with the perfect cake and the perfect dress; it was that my wedding wasn't going to be perfect for the wrong reasons. The cake, the dress, the man…perfect, the mother's fucking sucked!

When the door swung open I could have laughed at all the surprised faces if I wasn't feeling so edgy. The floor was lined with pizza boxes, soda cans, and some beer bottles, while they all sat around playing on the PS3. When Edward's eyes met mine, I could tell he knew something was seriously wrong. Our dad's came into view from the kitchen, both with concerned looked, but Jasper and Gavin just looked confused.

"Bella." Edward rushed to my side with a worried expression, and I lost it. The door was still open, we had a house full of people, and I practically collapsed in his arms. In the distance, I could hear Jasper's calm voice as he explained to Gavin it was time to clean up, and I could even hear my dad asking what was wrong, but instead I stayed focused as Edward picked me up and brought me to our room, away from everyone else.

I may have cried for five minutes or an hour, I wasn't even sure, but finally I let everything out. I explained everything with our mom's, what it was like sitting in that house when all I wanted to do was be with him, about how I wasn't even sure I wanted either my mom or Esme at the wedding, and how I felt like it was all going bad for the absolute wrong reason. I knew Edward was angry more than anything, but he kept a calm face on for me. He held my close, asked if I wanted to fly to Vegas, and told me it would be okay,

"Will you be okay? I just need to go talk to my dad," Edward said quietly, and I nodded. He told me to stay put, but I followed behind him a few seconds later to see him lecturing both of our dad's.

"I don't care what you stay, but I've had it. Bella has been in tears almost every day for the past two weeks because of something they've said, and I'm sick of it. If they don't like what we've done, it's not their wedding, but you both will get them to shut the hell up or neither will be there tomorrow, am I understood?" Edward barked, and I wanted to laugh at the absurdity or Edward yelling at not only his dad, but also mine.

"Edward, you can't mean that," Carlisle tried to say, but Edward's face turned stone cold. "I know she's been overbearing, but to uninvite her?"

"She's my wife," Edward snapped. "Or, well, she will be tomorrow, whatever, it doesn't matter the title, but Bella doesn't need this. There has to be some way to reason with her, the wedding is less than a day away it's not like we could change anything if we wanted to."

"I'll talk to her," Carlisle conceded, giving my dad a chance to speak.

"Look, Edward, you can ban your own mother, but you will not…" my dad tried to say, and I gasped when Edward interrupted him.

"I can bar anyone I want," he challenged.

My gasp had alerted to my shadow in the hallway so I slowly came into view just as my dad turned to me.

"Bella, you wouldn't make your mom miss your wedding, would you?" my dad asked much nicer to me than he had just spoken to Edward.

"He's my husband," I said using Edward's words from before as I took a few steps towards him. "Or, well, will be tomorrow, and I'll stand by his decision. I love mom, but I can't deal with this anymore, not with school and the deployment and arrangements and, well, I just can't. Edward's right, we can't change anything so why they insist on nitpicking everything still I don't understand, I just want to be happy tomorrow, don't you get that?"

"Of course I do, baby," my dad replied with a sympathetic nod. It was in that moment that I realized maybe I needed to snap like that weeks ago, maybe if I had put my foot down harder the first time instead of taking it; it wouldn't have gotten to this point. The truth was, I didn't want to ban anyone, but I also didn't want to look back with bad memories. I knew they meant well and only wanted perfection, but my wedding was going to be perfect-our perfect.

Carlisle and my dad exchanged glances and then sighed, as I officially joined Edward. United together, we couldn't fall; it was apart that would make us fail. So, our father's left with the promise to share the ultimatum with our mother's. My hope was that such a strong threat would snap them out of whatever bubble they were living in, but I refused to think about it anymore as Edward and I got ready for bed…together.

I knew I'd have to face my mom the next day regardless since she had my dress and everything else I needed, but one night away would give me some recovery time until then. Edward held me tightly in our bed, but sleep didn't come quickly.

"Isn't this supposed to be bad luck?" Edward asked even though I knew he didn't believe in wedding superstitions.

"It is, but we've never really been conventional," I reasoned. "Besides, even one night away is too many when we have another year ahead of us."

"Don't remind me," Edward grumbled, and I chuckled. His body heat felt like it was wrapping around me to form a protective cocoon when his phone sounded. It became my turn to grumble as he reached over and chuckled at the text message. "My dad says they're sorry, they were worried about you, they'll behave, and be back no later than seven," Edward read off, and I sighed.

"Let's hope they stay true to their word this time," I muttered, as Edward moved to bring me back into his arms.

"If they don't, I can still put Vegas on standby," Edward teased, but I playfully hit his shoulder. "But, seriously Bella, as long as we're married by the end of tomorrow, I don't care about the details. We'll be too busy getting out the door to Nashville that it won't matter."

"True, I seriously cannot wait to be secluded from the world for a week," I exclaimed a little louder than I had expected.

"Just secluded?" Edward feigned hurt.

"Secluded with you, duh," I muttered back as I slowly felt my mood improve. We stayed in each other's arms for a while longer talking and joking and laughing until we realized we had to get to sleep.

The next morning would be busy, and, after all, we had a wedding to attend.

* * *

><p><strong>Still not the wedding...sorry, for some reason, they kept harping on this in my head and I tried to write around it and well, it was awful, so sorry it's sorta more or less the same. More soon, I promise...the next few days are really busy for me, but I write to relax so I'll squeeze time in when I can, I swear.<br>**


	48. Dark

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Dark

The next morning came entirely too quickly, and I felt like I barely had enough time to shower and kiss Edward goodbye before I was out the door under the dark sky. As the bone chilling wind hit me, I silently cursed the man I had left lying warmly in our bed. Of course, I knew it was down to hours before we said 'I do' which was enough to keep me awake, but still the prospect of a bedroom wedding sounded appealing as snow covered everything in sight.

When I arrived back at my parents' house, I was surprised to see both Carlisle and my dad gone. I figured they were after Edward, but still it was a bit early. The boys had far less to worry about when it came to getting ready compared to me.

Spending the night with Edward brought a sense of peace that I felt like I was missing, but dread started to creak back up when I parked in the driveway. I wasn't sure how to proceed, and while I didn't want to be offensive, I also didn't want to be a doormat. It wasn't an easy position to be in, so when no one came rushing to the door the second it opened I was relieved.

I could hear food cooking in the kitchen along with hushed voices so I followed it until I saw both of our moms cooking breakfast. The feast of foods laid out looked like it was fit for a king's table, momentarily making me wonder if we were expecting guests.

"Welcome back," my mother greeted like nothing was amiss, so I followed her lead and said hello. Esme turned and greeted me the same way, leaving me suspicious, but still calm.

"You scared me to death," Alice admonished after she came barreling down the stairs. "I thought you went to the bathroom, not home. Don't ever scare me like that again." And, that was when I got the tongue lashing from Alice that I should have gotten from my mother.

I apologized and sat down to eat.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, and my mom decided it would be better to get ready at the church since we didn't want the snow to ruin my hair. So, after a quick shower and brushing out of my hair, we left.

Everyone seemed to be running around like crazy ensuring that everything was decorated the right way, keeping me and Edward separated, which I thought was a joke, and, overall, it was all going according to plan. When my mom pulled me aside to help with my hair, she began apologizing for being so overbearing. Apparently, she and my father had, had a talk the night before, and she realized she had sort of taken over. I apologized for running out, but she seemed to understand.

I had been a ball of nerves waiting for the time to finally get here, but the second the doors opened, and I saw Edward standing at the end of the aisle, it was like I could truly breathe again. Together, forever, we would be joined together in this life, and I was so excited to finally start our journey together. Though we kept our vows traditional, I meant every word-no matter what the future held, I would stand by him, forever.

Having everyone congratulate us at the end, kept my cheeks inflamed so red they hurt by the end, and when Edward and I were safely tucked in the limo safely on our way to the receptions I couldn't have been more happy for the down time. Granted, Edward and I may have latched on to each other the second the door closed, but that was to be expected, right?

Our reception was a little more than I wanted, but I focused on Edward as he guided me on the dance floor for our song. As I spun in his arms, I realized none of it mattered. My time with him mattered, which was why I didn't even realize time fly by so quickly. It always seemed to move too quickly, but once we were back to Edward's car and off to Nashville, I willed time to slow down.

This time, when we arrived at the Gaylord, we checked into the honeymoon suite for the week.

* * *

><p><strong>3 more updates-I'll have it completed tomorrow, and, yes, I glossed the wedding-trust me, it was better this way!<br>**


	49. Confess

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Confess

Living with Edward came a certain amount of familiarity. We showered together, brushed our teeth together, even used the bathroom with the door open a time or two, but tonight, tonight I wanted it to be special.

I had gone shopping…alone, to try and pick out an outfit, but they all seemed ridiculous. The cups would bring the boobs to my chin or the corset would make it impossible to breathe, until I stumbled on a black lace set with pink bow accents. It wasn't sheer, but also didn't darken my skin completely. The black top came up like a halter and sat an inch below my breasts, while the lacey matching boyshorts hugged my hips. It may not be classified as sexy lingerie to most women, but I felt confident and sexy in it.

So, after I finished brushing my teeth, letting down my hair, and changing, I took one deep breath before opening the bathroom door. Edward sat patiently, or not so patiently, because his head snapped to me the second he spotted me. First his eyes widened, and then I watched him gulp, before he slowly stood up and strode over to me.

"Wow," he breathed over my neck as I chills overtook my body. "You look…"

"Thank you," I whispered back, "I wanted tonight to be more."

"It'll definitely be more, Mrs. Cullen," Edward teased lightly as his lips peppered the side of my neck while his hands drifted up and down my back.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," I confessed quietly as a moan escaped my lips. Feeling Edward's searing hot kisses on my skin was causing me to lose my focus, so I simply surrendered to his touch.

Edward continued to kiss along my body until he kneeled before me. We were still in the bathroom doorway, but as I felt his warm breath under the lace of my panties, I realized I didn't care. Slowly, Edward rendered me bare before his mouth, as he licked and sucked until I was moaning uncontrollably. My hands grasped at the door frame, willing my body not to collapse as an orgasm tidal waved over my body.

"Edward," I pleaded as my legs shook, and I could feel his lips chuckle against the top of my pussy.

"Yes?" he teased, as his body rose up to meet mine.

"Not fair," I stuttered, my body still numb from my orgasm.

"Definitely fair," he swore, as he led me to the huge king sides bed in the middle of the room. "That was definitely fair," he repeated as his hands began to work at my top. The straps around my neck fell, but he pulled it up slowly over my head. His clothes were quick to go seconds later, as he settled between my legs.

I lazily smiled up at him, tired on so many different levels, but awake enough that the excitement was overpowering me. It was such a weird sensation, but as our bodies connected as one for the first time as husband and wife, I realized everything was different. We were married now…like, really married, and somehow that heightened every feeling through me.

"Oh, God," I gasped into his shoulder, "Edward, yes."

He groaned in response as our bodies continued to move in sync. When Edward grabbed tightly onto my hips and rolled me to the top, our connection didn't even falter, as I immediately began bouncing on him. Edward's hands eventually found my breasts as they bounced around, causing my body to arch back and groan.

Time lost all meaning as we stayed rapped together within each other's bodies until well after the sun rose up.

Our honeymoon was more about being secluded than it was about actually going anywhere and that was exactly what we did, because we knew it wouldn't be long until we were pulled apart again.

* * *

><p><strong>2 more updates-both will be futureepi style. I gave the Confess kids a girl, any thoughts on these two? Guess we'll see what the coin says ;p  
><strong>


	50. Purge

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Purge

Having to send Edward back from R&R again was as hellish as I remembered it the first time. I survived by routine and to have it switched for two short weeks, made it very hard to just bounce back. Even knowing we only had four short months left until this deployment would be over it still made it hard.

My mom showed up at my house with a large McDonalds fry and vanilla milkshake, just as she had the day he left, and we sat around sharing funny stories about our time together. Unlike Edward's first R&R where we went to Texas, this time we stayed home and his family came in for a few days. Outside of that, we closed up the house and just tried to be normal. We ate out, went to the movies, did some shopping, but, mainly, we just spent a lot of time in bed.

Even though I was still in college, most of my classes this semester were online, and I pre-did most of my work ahead so I spent very little time at the computer. I'd mainly wake up after Edward had gone to sleep and slip away for an hour or two. When he'd groan about me being gone, I'd slip back into his peaceful arms and go back to sleep.

In other words, it had been perfect, until it was time to watch the plane leave again. Despite knowing I'd still talk to him daily, it was start hard letting go.

"Bella, it'll all be over soon," my mom reassured me before she left as I tried to purge the negativity from my mind.

"I know that," I agreed.

Getting back into my routine at first took some time, but then life just got wacky. No matter how much sleep I got, it wasn't enough, and no matter how long Edward and I talked, I still cried. I felt like I was going out of my mind, and finally I called my mom hoping she had a clue.

She arrived thirty minutes later with a bottle of water and a pregnancy test. I thought she was absolutely insane, in fact, I laughed in her face, but humored her.

"I'm on the pill," I reminded her, but she shrugged.

"It's not full proof," she countered, as I groaned and locked myself in the bathroom.

As the two little pink lines popped up, I started bawling. I wasn't sure if I was crying because Edward wasn't here or if it was the fact that we weren't trying for a baby. I still had years of school ahead of me, Edward would be deploying every other year as long as we were here, and suddenly everything seemed to crash around me.

My mom knew the answer as soon as she saw my face, but she didn't say a word as I laid my head in her lap and cried. She left a few hours later with the promise that it would all be okay, and as much as I knew she was right, I was terrified. I wrote myself a note to call the doctor in the morning.

When the phone rang that night I actually considering not answering the call, but decided I couldn't be selfish. We were equal's, and I had to remember that.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked as soon as he heard my voice.

"Um," I stuttered. I hadn't even thought about how to tell him and now I had to. "Well, are you sitting?"

"Yes," he drew out. "Bella?"

"Okay, so I know we talked about waiting, but I'm pregnant," I rushed out scared that I would lose my nerve.

When the phone went silent, tears began to roll down my face. I was sure Edward was as shocked as I was, but would he be angry? I hadn't even thought about anger.

"You're sure?" he asked quietly a few seconds later.

"Yes, I took a test earlier today, and it was definitely positive," I affirmed.

"Wow, I'm sorry I'm not there," Edward immediately apologized as shock shot through me. "I love you, baby. I know this isn't how we planned it, but you're happy, right? I mean, we wanted a baby eventually, and…" he rambled on for a few seconds as relief flooded through me.

"I'm terrified," I admitted honestly, "But, yeah, I'm happy. I mean, this wasn't our plan, but I'll be the best mom I can be. I miss you so much."

"God, Bella, I miss you too," he replied. "I promise to make up for missing it all when I get home. We have a lot to talk about when I get back. I can't really talk here, but I'd like you to start considering the idea of moving."

"Moving?" I questioned knowing Edward and I agreed to stay at Fort Campbell while I finished school. Of course, now I wondered if school was really a priority anymore, but his comment came so far from left field.

"Yeah, I wish I could say more, but it'd mean more time home," he answered, and I nodded to no one. I knew the codes, and I knew he couldn't talk about it, even if I wanted him to.

"I'll start thinking about it," I promised. "I'm also going to call the doctor in the morning."

We hung up a few minutes later, and I went to bed feeling a little more confident. Though I was scared and terrified and excited and nervous, but when Edward came home and the first thing he did at the airplane hangar was drop to his knees and kiss my stomach, I knew we'd be fine.

We'd make it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Another update when my kids go down, and it'll be marked completed :)<br>**


	51. Proud

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Rank

"Mommy, what if I mess up?" Our nervous little Rachel whispered into my ear as the First Sergeant's voice droned on and on through his speech. I had sat through more of these ceremonies than I cared to count and they were all the same, only today was somewhat different. Instead of a line of soldier's being promoted, it was just Edward. And, instead of having to waddle my eight month pregnant self to pin him for Staff Sergeant, Rachel would get the honors of Sergeant First Class.

Four months after Edward redeployed back home, we gave birth to a green eyed, blonde haired six pound, seven ounces baby girl who we named Rachel Marie. Parenthood wasn't kind to us at first, with Rachel's colic and trying to juggle school, I just decided putting school on hold made the most sense. My parents hated it, even I hated it, while Edward kept his opinions to himself, and we knew it made the most sense.

Three months later, just as Rachel began to calm down and actually sleep for more than ten minutes at a time, the orders showed up. When Edward walked through the door I swore it was deployment orders…I had already heard they were coming, but instead we were met with a new assignment, Fort Lee, Virginia.

Edward's job came with a Top Secret Security Clearance which came more secrets. I knew the basic's and had to get a pass for me and Rachel anytime we visited, but outside of that I never asked and he never told.

Moving away from my parents was hard on me at first, especially with Rachel being so young, but eventually we found a rhythm that worked for us. Edward's job meant no deploying as long as he kept it, so we bought a house. Every weekend we'd invite friends over or visa and versa, and somehow we fell into a small close knit group of people we could count on.

When I had to go to the ER for bleeding at seven weeks, one phone call and Rachel had a place to go. Though Edward didn't deploy, he did take short TDY missions every now and again, though they normally lasted no longer than a few weeks. The bleeding didn't get better until I hit the second trimester, and as one hand stayed rested to keep Rachel still, my other laid over my seven month pregnant belly. We were expecting Abigail in about six weeks or so, and we were so excited.

When the microphone changed hands, I stood up with Rachel and brought her to the side. She quickly let go of my hand and ran straight up to Edward who had knelt down so she could get to his chest.

I watched him whisper something to her; she giggled then tore his E-6 rank on and exchanged it for his E-7 patch. I swore it was the hormones that made my eyes water, but there were plenty of people ooh and awing in the crowd around us.

Edward stood back up again with Rachel on his hip, as everyone clapped and cheered. I walked up a few seconds later allowing a few pictures to be snapped. I was always proud of Edward, but knowing what it took for this promotion, I knew how much it meant to him.

Rank never was a factor in why I loved Edward. He could have been a private when I met him, and I still knew I'd forever be at his side. It wasn't about the money or the uniform, it was about him. As his lips brushed over my forehead and we greeted the members of his command, I knew this was exactly where I was meant to be.

I never imagined that I would chose to be a stay-at-home mom, just like I never imagined myself as an Army wife. But, I wasn't really an Army wife, I was Edward's wife, and Edward just happened to be a soldier.

Though times would never always be perfect, disagreements would pop up, and our children would grate at every last nerve I had, I'd always think back to that cold, snowy day when I simply asked my soldier if he needed a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>And...completed. <strong>

**So, like yesterday, thank you times a million! My new story will pop up soon...maybe even tonight if I put off couponing again, LOL. For those who don't know, it actually takes an act of Congress to achieve ranks E-7 to E-9 so they ARE kind of a huge deal. **


End file.
